


Return to the Summer Beach House

by PerkyGoth14



Category: As Told By Ginger, Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Hey Arnold!, Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Mike Lu & Og, Recess, Rocket Power (TV), Rugrats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 54,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is invited by Reggie and Arnold to spend the summer at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House with a few guests. She invites June, Dee Dee, the Eds, Cindy, and Maxwell along for the ride and along the way, Mike meets someone who makes her feel something she had never truly felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Vacation

Mike got an invitation from Arnold and Reggie to go back to the summer beach house for the summer and she was allowed to bring her friends along for the ride.

"Summer beach house?" Cindy asked. "What's that?"

"Nicktoons Summer Beach House," Mike said. "It's where the Nicktoons hang out during the summer. I was gonna bring June, Dee Dee, the Eds, and you can bring a guest with you if you want."

Cindy rubbed her arm. "But who?"

Mike smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Heh... Guess it's obvious?" Cindy chuckled nervously.

"No doubt," Mike smiled. "And guess what? Twister invited Jo's cousin Spinelli over as well."

"Sp-Sp-Spinelli?!" Cindy stuttered fearfully.

"Yeah," Mike smiled. "Oh, this is gonna be so cool!"

Cindy sighed. "Hopefully June can protect me..."

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Spinelli is gonna be there and she scares me sometimes." Cindy whimpered.

"Oh, Cindy, you'll be fine..." Mike patted Cindy on the head and walked off. "I'm gonna go back..."

Cindy put her phone up to her ear. "Uh, guys, any chance I could come with you for the summer?"

'Sorry, Cindy, but we're kinda tied up...' Penn replied.

"Okay, I understand..." Cindy sighed. "Hope Teller's mom feels better by Fall..."

"Me too, you be a good girl, okay? All right... Bye..." Penn then hung up and smirked as he was about to get a massage, then saw the name placements, his said 'Joe' and Teller's said 'Leslie'. He then switched the names with a sneaky smirk as Teller fell asleep waiting.

A beautiful woman walked in.

"You must be Leslie." Penn said.

"No, I'm Joe, it's short for Joanna, I'm sorry." the woman said, going over to Teller to massage him.

"Then who's Leslie!?" Penn asked.

A young, strong built man then walked in. "I'm Leslie."

Penn looked up at the man as he looked brutal and strong, he gulped and smiled nervously. Leslie cracked his knuckles and came over to Penn. Teller smiled serenly as Joanna massaged his back and he giggled as Penn screamed in pain and horror.

Back over to the city, Cindy invited Maxwell to come with her to the beach house, but also told him the bad news.

"Spinelli is gonna be there?!" Maxwell asked.

"Uh-huh." Cindy nodded.

Maxwell shook Cindy violently. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"I was gonna tell you anyway..." Cindy grinned nervously.

"I made Spinelli mad when she visited last time." Maxwell said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Cindy squealed.

"I didn't mean to..." Maxwell pressed his fingertips together. "Can't we go to Las Vegas?"

"Teller's mother is sick." Cindy pouted.

"Aw, man," Maxwell groaned. 'When do we leave?"

"This afternoon." Cindy replied.

Maxwell screamed.

"Calm down, Maxie boy..." Cindy sighed, cleaning her glasses since he got spit on them.

"Cindy, there's something I wanna tell you in case we don't make it.." Maxwell put his arm around Cindy. "Something I've always wanted to tell you..."

"Uhh...?" Cindy looked up sheepishly.

"I love you!" Maxwell confessed.

"Wha...?" Cindy blinked.

Maxwell picked up her face and kissed her right on the lips.

Cindy squealed, turning bright pink and her foot popped up in the air. "Oh, it's almost 1:00, we better get going, Maxwell."

"Just let me hold ya..." Maxwell looked down to her. "You're younger than me, aren't you?"

"Uhh... Heh..." Cindy shrugged. "Well, your birthday's in March and mine's in October, I guess you're seven months older than I am..."

"Exactly, I just want to hold onto you in case we don't make it." Maxwell told her.

"Uhhhh..." Cindy's eyes widened.

"I love you, Cindy, I really do."

"I love you too, Maxwell."

Maxwell smiled. "I was hoping you did..."

Cindy lay against him, getting out his arms and looked up to him dreamily.

"We should get going." Maxwell suggested.

"Yes." Cindy agreed.

"Come on!" Maxwell dashed off.

Cindy giggled, picking a flower and sniffing it peacefully then putting it in her hair. "Coming, Maxie~" she giggled.

Maxwell came over, grabbed her by her hand and ran with her. "Cindy, this is serious!"

"It's a very lovely day, isn't it?" Cindy smiled dreamily as her feet hovered in the air.

"CINDY, WE'RE GONNA DIE BY A GIRL WHO'S COUSINS WITH SOMEONE WE'RE ALL AFRAID OF!" Maxwell yelled.

"You're so cute when you get hissy like that..." Cindy giggled.

"Let's get going." Maxwell said.

"Okay, handsome." Cindy giggled.

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

"You're sexy." Cindy said with her tongue dangling out.

"Oh, brother, come on." Maxwell said as he then dragged Cindy so they could meet Mike, June, Dee Dee, and the Eds.

"Hey, there you guys are," Mike said. "The boat's gonna be here any minute."

"Sorry about that, Cindy had a moment..." Maxwell said.

"This is the happiest day of my life..." Cindy picked the flower's petals.

"Hold IT!" Lu's voice called. "Stop right there, I'm going with you to see Manny."

Cindy giggled.

"And what is so funny?" Lu glared at her.

"Isn't it great to be alive?" Cindy smirked.

"Uhh, okay?" Lu blinked. "Come on, Mike, let me go so I can see my Manny Wanny."

Mike sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

"Yay!" Lu cheered. "Thank you, Mike."

"Hey, Deed," June asked her ballerina friend. "Why is your bag moving?"

"Because I have Courage and Hard Luck in here." Dee Dee admitted with a smile.

"Hard Luck, haven't seen him in a while." Mike smiled.

"I remember when Cindy ducksat." Maxwell said.

"TMZ's a horrible show..." Cindy giggled.

"Muriel and Harley said I could bring them along for the ride." Dee Dee said.

Cindy giggled. "Honey Boo Boo was bad too... Two and a Half Men after Charlie Sheen got hit by a train..."

"Well, let them out!" Double D urged.

Dee Dee then grabbed Courage and Hard Luck out of the bag.

"Phew!" Courage breathed in relief.

"Hi, Doggy." Cindy giggled.

Courage smiled to Cindy.

'Come here, puppy, come here!" Cindy picked up Courage and nuzzled against him. "Mm... I wish I had a puppy wuppy."

"Courage is having fun." Hard Luck giggled.

"Hi, Ducky." Cindy smiled to the duck.

"I've never seen Cindy this happy..." June said.

"I've never seen Cindy happy." Mike said.

"I like pizza!" Dee Dee said.

"Cookies and Cream!" Ed added.


	2. Chapter 2

Courage's face then instantly turned green and he groaned.

"Poor little guy," Mike picked up Courage. "You get seasick, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm..." Courage nodded.

"You might wanna take these pills," Double D advised. "I used to get seasick all the time, Father always packed these for me when I would travel with him overseas."

Courage took a pill and he licked Double D's face in gratitude.

"Down, boy, down." Double D said between laughs.

"Where are we going?" Hard Luck asked.

"Nickelodeon," Mike said. "i'm gonna take you to the summer beach house."

"What's that?" Hard Luck asked.

"I don't wanna spoil the surprise." Mike smiled.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be so much fun!" Hard Luck cheered.

"Wait, don't lean on the railing too far," June warned. "You don't wanna go overboard."

"Thanks for the warning." Hard Luck smiled.

Cindy hummed as she drew a heart in the sand and put her and Maxwell's initials in it. "CB and MH..." she then sighed dreamily. "How romantic..."

"What's with you, Maxie old boy?" Eddy asked. "You look nervous."

"Spinelli is gonna be there too." Maxwell whimpered.

"Who's gonna be there!?" Eddy's eyes widened.

"Spinelli." Maxwell nervously repeated.

"Spinelli!?" Eddy freaked out.

"Come on, guys, she's one of my best friends!" Mike said.

"But she's Jo's cousin, that's even worse!" Eddy reminded. "Abandon ship!"

"I made her mad before." Maxwell gulped.

"Fine, if you guys don't wanna see Spinelli, then you can just forget about coming on the trip with us." Mike scoffed.

"I have to go there to see Frida," Eddy replied. "I'm cool... I can handle Spinelli."

"I'm doing this for Cindy." Maxwell added.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Mike smiled.

Eddy and Maxwell still looked nervous though. Cindy rolled around in the sand and giggled, making a sand angel.

"Here comes the boat!" June called. "Come on, Cindy."

Cindy giggled as she was then grabbed and pulled on the boat to Nickelodeon. She kept plucking flower petals and giggled. "Whoopsie, forgot my cell phone..."

The cell phone was ringing in the middle of the sand. Courage picked up the cell phone and gave it to Cindy.

"Thanks, Doggy." Cindy smiled as she was in her own little world.

Courage smiled to her, then took Double D's pills.

"Hello?~" Cindy greeted.

"Cindy, drop whatever you're doing, change of-" Penn was about to tell her.

Cindy giggled and cooed to Maxwell. "I love you, my little Maxie Moo..."

"Uhh, Cindy, Penn wants to talk to you." Maxwell said nervously.

"Hehheh, hello..." CIndy greeted.

"Cindy, are you high?" Penn asked.

"Oh, yes, Penn, I need the doctor because I have a critical medical condition!" Cindy flopped on the deck. "I'm in LOVE!"

"WHAT?!" Penn freaked out. "WITH WHO?!"

"Maxwell." Cindy sighed dreamily.

"Maxwell?" Penn asked.

Teller handed a photograph of the boy to Penn.

"Oh, that kid," Penn remembered now. "He better not hurt you or else."

"Okay..." Cindy giggled.

"I mean it, Cindy, that kid hurts you, he's dog meat!" Penn threatened.

"You're sexy when you get mad..." Cindy giggled.

"WHAT!" Penn growled.

"Okay, gotta get going, love you, bye." Cindy hung up.

"Cindy, don't hang-" Penn glared. "Hello? Hello! She hung up on me..."

"Ah... Young love..." Teller cooed as he played cat's cradle by himself. "I should send her a fruit basket for her birthday this year."

Penn rolled his eyes in response.

"We won't be long," Mike told the others. "We'll probably be there in 20-25 minutes."

"I get to see Manny." Lu smiled.

"I get to see Frida." Eddy added.

Cindy felt her old self come back as she leaned over, looking very sickly green. "Up... Down... Up... Down... My stomach's on FIRE!"

Meanwhile, Reggie and Arnold were on shore, waiting for their friends to arrive.

"I just hope that they're gonna come." Reggie said.

"Mike promised, I'm sure they're on their way." Arnold promised.

"I just hope so," Reggie started to pace back and forth. "We haven't seen her in a while."

"I know, but don't worry..." Arnold said, then smiled. "Remember the first time we met her?"

"How could I forget?" Reggie replied. "Otto did something smart for once and saved her life..."

"And we stopped Mr. Krabs from making her leave." Arnold added.

"Yeah, I hate that guy." Reggie nodded.

"He used to be such a nice guy, then he got too competitive with Plankton..." Arnold sighed. "I think I know why Pearl was such a brat."

"And he's greedy and made the Krusty Krab open for 24 hours." Reggie said.

"Yes, he is greedy, I always felt bad for SpongeBob and Squidward."

"Especially Squidward..." Reggie said. "I used to think he was a real jerk."

"His aura is mixed with blue and green," Arnold diagnosed. "That means he was tormented a lot and gets treated like a butt monkey, but deep down, he has a good heart."

"Butt monkey?" Reggie asked.

"Someone who gets bullied and tormented a lot, and even has bad luck." Arnold explained.

"Oh," Reggie nodded, then turned around. "Here comes the boat!"

"See?" Arnold smiled. "I told ya."


	3. Nicktropolis

The boat came and was docked as the Nicktoons came to meet their returning frineds or visitors.

"Aww, look at you two." Reggie pet Courage and Hard Luck.

Courage laughed.

"Hey, guys, you know who else is here?" Eddy asked.

"Spinelli? Yes." Arnold replied.

"I'm not afraid of her anymore," Eddy said, as he didn't know that the tough girl was right behind him. "I can take her like the back of my own hand!"

"Oh, really?" June smirked. "Well, here's your chance."

"I'll give her what for." Eddy challenged.

"Really now?" Spinelli asked.

Eddy shook and turned around. "Heeeey, Spinelli! You look well! Um, forget what I said earlier... I was just kidding around!"

"Uh-huh..." Spinelli folded her arms and tapped her foot.

Maxwell hid behind Cindy, shivering with his teeth chattering.

"How do I love thee?" Cindy smiled to Maxwell. "Let me count the ways..."

"I've been a good boy, honest!" Eddy hid behind Ed.

"You smell like grease." Ed told Spinelli.

"Ed!" Eddy yelped. "He was just kidding, Spinelli, honest!"

Spinelli sniffed the air. "I smell someone... Someone, who's a video game nerd."

"James Rolfe?" Cindy asked.

Maxwell gulped as he knew who she was talking about.

"No, it's..." Spinelli continued to sniff until she finally tracked it down. "Hartman!"

"Heh... Hello, Spinelli..." Maxwell forced a smile, he then looked down to Cindy and picked her up for protection. "You remember Cindy... My girlfriend..."

"He said it, he said it!" Cindy pointed to Maxwell and giggled.

"Let us get your bags for you," Reggie offered. "Yo! Jenny, Danny! Could you get their bags for them, please?"

"Coming! Danny called.

Jenny zipped right over and took some of the bags while Danny took the others.

Lu looked around and sighed. "Where is he...?" he took out a gold locket and opened it up to show a picture of her with Manny together. 

Lancelot poked his head out of a bag and wandered out of Lu's bag, trying to escape from his mistress yet again.

"Hola, Lu," Manny hugged the native girl from behind. "I missed you."

"Manny!" Lu beamed, then hugged him.

Lancelot saw that and tilted his head.

A preteen girl with brunette hair with a pink stripe in her hair, wearing a blue top, black Capris, and white tennis shoes came up to Mike. "Hi, there, I'm Lil DeVille."

"Hi, Lil." Mike waved.

"Wanna get a smoothie together?" Lil invited, batting her eyelashes.

"Uhh..." Mike blinked.

"Mike and the girls..." Manny mumbled.

"Mm-hmm..." Lu nodded. "Never a dull moment..."

"Where's your cousin?" Manny asked.

"That Lilo girl invited him over to see the Spring Hula for her class." Lu replied.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Manny offered.

"Sure!" Lu agreed, then walked away with her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm getting kind of hungry," Mike admitted to the stranger she just met. "Lead the way, Lil, but could you let go of my arm, please?"

"Oh, sorry..." Lil giggled, letting go. "Come on, I know a great place, my friends and I have known it forever!"

"Oh, I feel like for once in my life nothing can go wrong!" Cindy beamed.

"Come on, Cindy, let's go to the Nick Arcade." Maxwell suggested.

"Okay." Cindy giggled and skipped along the way.

"Looks like Lil could use some happiness right now." Reggie smiled.

"Why?" June asked. "What happened?"

"Her last boyfriend Brett was abusive to her." Arnold quietly explained.

"Dang!" June frowned.

"Yeah, and Phil, her twin brother, was on a rampage, trying to kill Brett, but luckily Tommy and Chuckie stopped him." Reggie explained.

"Poor Lil." June frowned.

"You have no idea." Arnold said.

"Was he one of those popular kids who called Phil weird and gross and Lil got mad at them?" June asked. "We heard about that."

"Yeah, that's him." Reggie confirmed.

"Canadians are weird!" Ed blurted out.

"Uhh... Right, come on, guys, we'll show you around," Arnold suggested. "You should get a tour of the beach house."

"Great." June smiled.

Meanwhile, Lil took Mike to the Java Lava where her mom and Chuckie and Kimi's dad worked.

"The Java Lava?" Mike asked.

"This place is cool if you wanna chill with a smoothie," Lil said. "Wanna come in?"

Mike shrugged. "Sounds good."

Mike and Lil came in together.

"Heya, Lilly," Betty greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Mike," Mike introduced herself. "So, this is the Java Lava, huh?"

"Yeah, I see Lilly helped ya here." Betty chuckled.

"Mom..." Lil muttered.

"Where's your brother?" Betty asked her daughter.

"He's over at the arcade with Tommy and Chuckie." Lil explained.

"I see," Betty turned to Mike. "What can I getcha?"

"What you got?" Mike asked.

"We have our new special: Meatarian Smoothie." Betty offered.

"I'll take that." Mike accepted.

"I can't believe you actually made that..." Lil stuck her tongue out slightly.

"Don't noc it til ya try it," Betty laughed. "Your Uncle Freddie dared me to eat dog food once when we were little."

"I'm a meatarian," Mike explained. "I don't eat any vegetables."

"It sounds like you're a werewolf or something." Lil giggled.

"Comin' right up!" Betty said, then called out. "CHAZ! PRY OPEN THE MEAT LOCKER!"

"YOU GOT IT, BETTY!" Chaz called back.

"You two have a seat, it'll be done in a few minutes." Betty told the two.

The girls took a seat and starting to talk to each other until Lil's ex, Brett came in and glared at the twin.

"Oh, God, he's here." Lil whimpered.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Brett." Lil bit her lip.

"Who's he?"

"My ex, h-he was abusive to me if I didn't listen to him."

"Hold onto your butt, Lil, this is gonna get ugly." Mike firmly promised.

"It is..." Lil frowned, not knowing what Mike really meant by that.

Meanwhile at the Nick Arcade...

Maxwell did a victory dance as he won another game.

"Dang!" Sheen groaned and walked away. "I can't believe I lost to someone in the Ultra Lord game!"

"Anyone else dare to challenge me?" Maxwell smirked.

"Hey..." Truman X walked over to the blonde boy. "Remember me?"

"Truman?" Maxwell looked.

"Yeah, I challenge you." Truman challenged.

"No sweat..." Maxwell smirked.

"You asked for it..." Truman laughed. 

Cindy came between them, then gave a flower to Maxwell and danced away.

"Uhh...?" Maxwell blinked in confusion.

Two hours later...

"No way, you beat me!" Truman wailed.

"I jsut took ya to school." Maxwell laughed.

Cindy giggled dreamily.

"Well played, my friend, well played," Truman admitted. "Wanna go to the Krusty Krab?"

"Sure, come on, Cindy." Maxwell said.

Cindy skipped along, giggling. 

Over at the beach house...

"Thank you for giving us a tour," Double D smiled. "It's a very nice place."

"No problem, we'll show you your rooms." Reggie said.

"Kinda reminds me of that beach bungalow they had before the summer resort." Eddy said.

Arnold took the Eds to their room which had three beds, a flat screen TV, mini fridge, and a bathroom.

"Here's your boys's room." Arnold informed.

"Awesome!" Eddy grinned.

"Uh, how much for this room?" Double D asked.

"It's free, you guys." Arnold said.

"My favorite price..." Eddy smirked as he lay down in one bed.

Double D sat on his bed and tested it out. "I like this one."

"DOGPILE!" Ed jumped up.

"No, Ed!" Double D and Eddy cried.

Ed laughed and jumped on top of his friends.

"I'll show you your room." Reggie said to June and Dee Dee.

Reggie took the girls to their room, it's similar to the Eds' room.

"I hope you'll like it here," Reggie said to them. "You can get a view outside, especially for Mike when the full moon comes out."

"Pretty!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Thanks, Reg." June smiled.

"No problem, Mike is gonna stay in here, but she'll already knew that have fun, if you need anything, let us know." Reggie stated.

"Will do." June noted.

"Can we see unicorns?" Dee Dee asked.

"Uhh... Later, Deed." June replied.

"Okay." Dee Dee giggled.

Back over at the Java Lava...

"Mike, please, Brett is bigger than you." Lil cried.

"Relax, I'm stronger than him, I mean way stronger." Mike promised.

Cindy skipped over and waved to Mike. "Hi, Mike!"

"Cindy?" Mike glanced at her.

Cindy giggled and rushed into the Java Lava. "I'm so happy, I could sing!"

"Hey there, Lil." Brett greeted.

"Bretty, stay away from me, I mean it." Lil warned.

"You shouldn't talk to your boyfriend like that." Brett told Lil.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore, you sicko!" Lil glared.

"You are unless I say so." Brett said as he grabbed a hold of Lil.

"Hey, let go of me!" Lil demanded. "Let go!"

"Oh, Mike, that girl is in trouble." Mike giggled.

"What is with you?" Lil asked.

"I'm twitterpated..." Cindy sighed dreamily.

"Sorry about this, Cindy." Mike said before slapping the girl across the face.

"Huh?" Cindy woke up. "Where am I?"

"You were acting like a wuss." Mike said.

Cindy rubbed her face. "I'm sorry, but it's just that I've never been in love and had someone in love with me back."

"Understood." Mike nodded.

"Come on, Lil, we're getting out of here." Brett demanded.

"Oh, no, that girl, she's in trouble!" Cindy cried out.

"I got it," Mike stormed over and grabbed Brett harshly. "Let the lady go!"

"Hey, back off, dude!" Brett glared.

"I said let her go." Mike glared back.

"This doesn't concern you!" Brett scoffed.

"Big mistake." Mike glared. "You're gonna wish you hadn't handled her."

"You don't even know her!" Brett glared.

"So stay out of our business then!" Brett shoved Mike down the ground and continue to drag Lil away.

"Oh, my God, Mike, are you okay?" Cindy rushed over.

Mike grabbed Cindy by the throat and pulled her close. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know, honest!" Cindy gulped. "I think he dragged her to the alley!"

Mike stood up and dusted herself clean.

"Mike...?" Cindy asked.

"I got work to do, you stay here where it's safe." Mike said, going after Brett and Lil.

Cindy sighed. "Great... Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Wanna hang with me and Angelica to the Mall?" Susie invited.

"Huh?" Cindy looked back. "Are you sure I'm cool enough to hang out with you and your friend?"

"You look like the kind of girl who needs to get out more." Susie replied.

"You have no idea," Cindy smiled and started to follow the teen. "But, I'll come."

"Come on then!" Susie said.

Cindy smiled and followed Susie. "I feel special... I get a boyfriend and now I'm with older kids at the Mall! I love my laugh!" she then giggled along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Brett took Lil to the alley, planning to do things to her.

"Let me go, Brett!" Lil growled and she then kicked her ex between the legs.

Brett groaned and fell down from that.

"You're nothing but a sicko and disgusting freak," Lil snorted. "Tiff was right about you!"

"But Lilly, what about our relationship?" Brett replied. "You have no guy 'cept for me!"

"Think again." a mysterious voice said.

Lil gasped to that.

"Who said that?" Brett asked.

Mike came over, but only her shadow was shown so far.

"Come out and fight if you think you're brave enough," Brett snarled. "I'll bet you're scared, aren't you?"

"No, but I want you to leave the woman alone." Mike snapped.

"Mind your own business, punk!" Brett scoffed.

"I'm warning you..." Mike growled.

"Mike, just go, this is my own fault!" Lil cried. "Please don't be a hero, just leave!"

"Listen to the lady, dork." Brett glared.

"I don't take kindly to that word..." Mike snarled.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Brett scoffed with a smirk. "Dork, dork, dork, there, I just said 'dork'."

"Do you know what I do to my victims?" Mike threatened.

"Victims?" Brett asked.

"You're about to find out." Mike said.

"When?" Brett rolled his eyes.

"Right.... NOW!" Mike said, then suddenly it got dark and Brett had vanished.

Lil put her hands to her eyes as she sat down and had her knees up. She started to cry.

"Wh-Where am I?" Brett groaned.

"The worst nightmare you have ever dreamed of." Mike snarled.

Brett screamed for his life.

"I can't believe that Mike did that for me." Lil whispered.

A boy who looked a lot like Lil, only in a darker pink short-sleeved jacket, a green shirt with a yellow duck on it, green pants, and blue shoes walked by. "Whoa... Hey, Lil, what happened?"

Lil looked up to her twin brother and hugged him as tears ran down her face. "H-He came back, Phil... He came back."

"Brett?" Phil guessed.

"Uh-huh, Mike saved my life." Lil replied.

"Mike who?"

"Mike Mazinsky.... He saved my life, Phillip, he really did."

"Okay, Lil," Phil held his sister. "Whatever you say."

"But he did!" Lil defended.

"Lil?" Mike came over to the twins. "Are you okay now?"

"Mike, you're okay!" Lil gasped.

"Of course I am, but don't worry about Brett, he won't hurt you ever again." Mike promised.

"How did you do all that stuff?" Lil wondered.

"You won't believe me, but I'm a werewolf." Mike admitted.

"A werewolf?!" Phil and Lil replied in shock.

"It's true, pups," Betty walked over. "Mike's the one."

"Mom, you know Mike?" Lil asked in surprise.

"Her mother," Betty explained. "Let's just say I used to be one."

"You did...?" Phil and Lil asked. 

"You knew my mother?" Mike asked with a small smile.

"It's a long story, I'll have to tell ya later though, we got a lot of people comin' in for summer fever." Betty said.

"Can we be werewolves too, Mom?" Phil begged. "Please, Mom, can me and Lil be werewolves?"

"You pups already are," Betty replied. "But you haven't unlocked it yet."

"When will we?" Phil asked.

"When the time comes, you'll know it when you feel it." Betty advised.

"Uh, Mom, could Mike stay for dinner?" Lil asked. 

"That's up to Mike," Betty said. "How 'bout it?"

Mike shrugged. "Just let me tell the others at the beach house before I come over, okay? They worry about me."

"Thanks for saving me earlier, Mike." Lil replied gratefully.

"No problem." Mike said.

"BETTY!" Chaz's voice called.

"All right, back to work." Betty said as she saw more people coming in which made Chaz very nervous.

"Wow, this is so cool," Phil smiled. "We're werewolves."

"Welcome to the pack, guys." Mike smiled back.

Courage and Hard Luck saw Mike and hugged her.

"Awesome, a dog," Phil beamed. "Come here, boy, come here!"

Courage looked to Phil, a little nervously.

"I won't hurt ya..." Phil said.

Courage blinked, then came over to Phil.

"You're so awesome." Phil smiled as he gave Courage a tummy rub.

Courage laughed at the tummy rub.

"Hello there, cutie!" Lil glanced at Hard Luck.

"Howdy!" Hard Luck smiled.

Lil bent down and picked up the duckling in her hands. "You're the cutest duck I've ever seen."

"Thank you, ma'am." Hard Luck thanked.

"Who wants a doggy treat?" Phil asked, looking down at Courage.

Courage grinned.

"Okay, sit boy, sit..." Phil said.

Courage sat.

"Good boy!" Phil gave him a dog biscuit.

"Where'd he get the dog biscuit?" Mike asked.

"He always carries those around..." Lil mumbled.

"Ed's the same way." Mike could relate.

"Ed is funny." Hard Luck giggled.

"Want another one boy?" Phil asked the cowardly dog.

"Mm-hmm." Courage smiled.

"All right, beg boy, beg." Phil instructed.

Courage then begged.

"Good boy!" Phil smiled, giving the cowardly pink dog another treat.

Courage happily accepted it.

"Good dog..." Phil patted Courage on the head gently.

"I like this kid." Courage smiled.

"Courage is funny." Hard Luck laughed until he was suddenly grabbed by Francis.

"Well, well, looks like I found my dinner for tonight." Francis grinned evilly.

"Francis, get lost!" Phil glared.

"What're you gonna do, Mud Boy?" Francis glared back. "Why don't you eat a worm or something?" 

Phil scoffed. "I quit worms years ago."

"Leave the duck alone, Francis." Lil scowled.

"No way." Francis scoffed.

"Yes, way!" Lil glared.

"Nope!" Francis growled.'

"Where are we going, sir?" Hard Luck asked the gray-skinned bully.

"My house for dinner." Francis replied.

Courage growled and bit the bully on his butt.

"YEOW!" Francis yelled, then grabbed Courage and choked him. "You stupid dog!"

"Get off that dog!" Phil glared, saving Courage and kicked Francis in the face.

Lil then kicked and punched Francis.

"Lil..." Phil was surprised.

Lil chuckled nervously in response.

"You're gonna pay." Francis sneered as he grabbed the twins by their shirts.

Courage picked up Hard Luck and ran off with him as Phil and Lil felt doomed. "I'll go get help!"

Eddy was walking on the beach, holding Frida's hand.

"Isn't that a pink dog coming our way?" Frida asked.

"Courage?" Eddy asked.

Courage ran over, put the duckling down, then pointed the other way and babbled.

"He's trying to tell us something." Eddy told Frida.

"What is it, boy?" Frida asked.

"There were twins who're helping the gray skin." Hard Luck said to the scamming boy.

"Gray skin?" Eddy asked.

Frida gasped in fear. "Francis!"

"Twins?" Eddy then asked.

"Come on, Eddy, we gotta move!" Frida ran with Eddy's hand in hers.

"Whoa!" Eddy yelped as they ran so fast that his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Now, you're gonna pay." Francis growled as he glared at the DeVille twins.

"Lil, you got a weird feeling in your stomach?" Phil groaned.

"Yeah." Lil nodded.

"So do I..." Phil bit his lip.

"For you, it's probably gas..." Lil rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not." Phil promised.

"It probably is, Phillip!" Lil glared.

"It's not gas, Lillian!" Phil retorted.

"Hey, you two shut up or I'll pound your faces in!" Francis threatened.

"Okay, I got the weird feeling too, and it's not gas." Lil winced.

"See? I told you!" Phil exclaimed. "I have the same feeling too!"

"What is that?" Lil grunted.

"How should I know!?" Phil nearly roared.

"Hey, you two, I got a game we can play," Francis challenged. "It's called 'Twinball' which means I'm gonna make you guys as footballs for the football team!"

"Shut up, loser!" Lil growled.

"What did you say?!" Francis demanded.

"Loser!" Phil repeated for his sister. "We called you 'loser'!"

"Take that--" Francis glared until he saw they had red eyes now. " Back..."

Phil and Lil growled like carnivorous wolves.

"Whoa, take it easy." Francis backed up slowly.

Phil and Lil snarled and tackled him. Francis screamed in response.


	5. At the Movies

"I hear this is the best movie theater..." Maxwell said as he and Cindy came into a movie theater called 'The Premiere'. 

"Let's check it out..." Cindy said as she walked in with him.

"Hey, Timmy," Dani said to her boyfriend as they heard something. "Was that Francis screaming like a little girl and running away?"

"Maybe..." Timmy shrugged. "Kinda hard to tell... if it was, that'd be really awesome."

"Yeah." Dani laughed.

"Drake, stop getting refills!" a chubby boy in a red vest told a red-haired boy as he was filling his empty cup.

"They said free refills." the red-haired boy said.

"Only one!" the chubby boy reminded. "ONE!!!"

"So I can have more than one, Josh, calm your tits." Drake replied.

"Language!" Josh scolded.

"Uh, excuse me?" Maxwell put his hand up.

"Good day," Josh greeted. "Welcome to the Premiere."

"Hey, Josh, don't forget to clean one of the toilets," Drake warned. "It's disgusting in there!"

Josh lowly groaned.

"Who is that guy?" Maxwell asked.

"My brother..." Josh said. "Well, my step-brother... My dad married his mom... He's a real pain sometimes, but he's better than his sister, Megan."

Cindy's eyes widened. "Not Megan Parker..."

Josh looked to Cindy. "You know her?"

"She's my arch rival in the computer community!" Cindy shook her fists. "She always beats my high scores on games, her stories get more reviews than mine, and her artwork gets more views!"

"Finally, someone who hates Megan too!" Josh sounded relieved.

Francis came into the theater, screaming like a little girl.

"Whoa, calm down, buddy," Drake grabbed a hold of the bully. "What's wrong?"

"W...W...W..." Francis stammered and stuttered.

"What?" Drake asked. "Waffle? Wings? Walrus...?"

"Well, at least all of those words start with 'W'." Josh quietly deadpanned.

"Wo-Wo..." Francis still stammered.

"I got it," Drake said then. "Wolf."

"Wolf?" Josh asked.

"Back there... Two of 'em..." Francis pointed, shaking.

"You don't think Mike got loose, do you?" Maxwell whispered to Cindy.

"Doubt it... At least... I hope..." Cindy bit her lip.

"What did they look like, man?" Maxwell asked Francis.

"I can't talk about it, it's too horrible!" Francis ran off in the bathroom.

Drake and Josh watched him go, then looked to each other.

"I really hope it's not Mike..." Cindy put her hands together. "When my Uncle Bubba was possessed, he said he wanted me to give him silver bullets to use on her, Jo, and Sky or else he'd eat my family and make me watch..."

"Hey, Cindy, hey, Maxwell." Mike came to the theater.

"Mike, you mean you were there the whole time?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, with Spinelli." Mike replied.

"Then who are those other wolves!?" Cindy clenched her teeth.

"Other wolves?" Mike and Spinelli asked.

"That gray kid said there were wolves..." Cindy pointed in the theater bathroom.

"All right, let me go get that guy." Spinelli said as she rolled up her sleeves and went into the theater bathroom.

"Oh, Spinelli, stop!" Cindy begged. 

"Let her go..." Mike said.

"Nice to see you aren't a lovey dovey zombie anymore." Maxwell smiled to Cindy.

Cindy grinned and chuckled nervously. "Oh, I hope Spinelli doesn't hurt that poor boy..." she then sighed.

"Cindy, that's Francis, he's a bully." Mike said.

"Maybe he needs a friend..."Cindy said.

Francis was hiding in the stall, looking worried, until he heard a door open. "W-Who's there?" he shivered. "Stay away!"

"Sp-Sp-Spinelli?!" Francis panicked. "No, don't, stop!"

"We're gonna ask you some questions and you BETTER ANSWER THEM!" Spinelli snarled. She then dragged him back out to the main part of the theater.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked Francis. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"It's too awful..." Francis frowned.

"Cindy, don't sweet talk him, he's a bully!" Spinelli glared.

"I believe everybody has good in their heart..." Cindy said. "No matter how disgustingly evil..."

"You can't make me talk," Francis replied. "You won't..."

"Please..." Cindy said. "You've suffered... You should talk about it.. Every time I suffer, I talk about it..."

"You better tell us or else I'll make your life a walking nightmare." Spinelli threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Francis admitted and then saw Phil and Lil walking in and looking normal. "Them! That's them!"

Spinelli looked over. "You're scared of them?"

"Can I please go now?" Francis shivered.

"Yeah, you can go." Mike allowed.

Francis ran away and Mike looks over at Lil, who she had save her from her ex.

"So, they unlocked it, huh?" Mike asked herself.

"Phil, do you have a sudden craving for meat right now?" Lil asked her twin brother.

"Yeah, it feels weird," Phil replied. "Like... All I want is meat, nothing else."

Mike walked over, deciding to meet Phil and Lil again.

"Oh, great, more werewolves..." Cindy sighed. "Anything else 'original'?" she then asked, using air quotes.

"Shut up, Cindy." Spinelli demanded.

"Yes, sir." Cindy gulped.

"WHAT!?" Spinelli towered over her.

Cindy shuddered and sank to the floor on her back, shivering.

"Hey, Spinelli, lay off..." Maxwell defended.

Spinelli glared at Maxwell then. The boy then sank on the floor next to Cindy and shivered in fear with her. Cindy hugged Maxwell and he hugged her back.

"You two were made for each other." Spinelli scoffed.

"We're sorry, Spinelli!" Cindy and Maxwell cried. "We promise we'll be good!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Spinelli stepped over them and walked off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cindy sat up and looked back.

"I got plans..." Spinelli continued to walk off.

"Oh... Okay..." Cindy lay back down.

Maxwell stood up. "Let's go spy."

"Are you insane!?" Cindy bit her nails.

"Yeah, besides, don't you know?" Maxwell leaned over to whisper. "She's Twister's girlfriend."

"She's dating who!?" Cindy snickered and laughed. "Twister?!"

Spinelli came back once she heard that. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not..." Cindy pouted.

Spinelli pinched Cindy's cheeks roughly and painfully. "I was really hoping we could become friends..."

"Aw, Spinelli, don't hurt me, I've been having the best day..." Cindy groaned. "I got a boyfriend, I was at the Mall with these older kids, and... And..."

Spinelli spun around with Cindy really fast and let go of her.

"CINDY!" Maxwell cried as Cindy flew through the air, then ran after her.

Spinelli then went off to have private business.


	6. Getting To Know You

"I think we're lost..." Teller said as he looked at a map while Penn drove.

"Ugh, gimme that map then..." Penn held out his hand.

"No, besides, you need to watch the road," Teller said. "Just stop and ask for directions!"

Penn glared at him. "I don't need directions!" 

Cindy screamed and flopped on the windshield.

"Cindy?!" Penn and Teller asked in surprise.

Penn stopped the car and stepped out. "Cindy, what have I told you about smacking into my windshield like a bug?"

"That it's the only thing worth seeing about playing your video game Desert Bus?" Cindy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cynthia, where are we?" Teller asked.

"Nicktoons Kingdom." Cindy mumbled.

"Thanks..." Teller said, then came to behind Cindy. "Oh, you're stuck like glue..."

"Mm-hmm..." Cindy pouted.

Teller took out a spatula, then put it underneath Cindy's stomach and grunted, pulling on the spatula until Cindy flew off and then smacked into the welcome sign and slowly slid down with stars circling above her head.

"Thanks, Teller..." Cindy smiled wearily.

"So, why are you here?" Teller asked.

"I'm spending my summer here with Mike, The Eds, June, Dee Dee, Courage, Hard Luck, and Maxwell," Cindy explained. "We're staying at the beach house, and Mike might finally get a girlfriend."

"About time..." Penn sounded relieved. "Wait... You're spending your summer here... And not with us...?"

"I spent last summer with you..." Cindy said. "Besides, Teller, I'm sorry about your mother."

Teller looked at Cindy. "What about her?"

"Isn't she sick?" Cindy asked.

"PENN!" Teller growled.

"WHAT?!" Penn growled back before looking calmly to Cindy. "By the way, Cindy, who's the lucky girl to get Mike?"

"A girl named Lil DeVille." Cindy replied.

"Send my congratulations..." Penn said. "How old is she?"

Cindy shrugged. "I guess twelve... She has a twin brother named Phil."

"Is she cute?" Penn smirked.

Cindy showed him a picture of a girl with brown hair, a pink bow, a green shirt with a yellow duck, blue skirt, pink jacket, and pink shoes.

Penn took the picture and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, she's adorable, the cutest preteen I've ever seen!"

Cindy growled out of jealousy.

"Mike sure knows how to pick 'em... Hey, Teller, look at this picture of Lil." Penn said, showing the picture of the female DeVille twin to his partner.

"Aww~..." Teller cooed. "What an adorable little dickens! She's gonna be so gorgeous when she grows up..."

Cindy then walked and randomly fell. "Ow! Ow! Oh, I broke my ankle!"

"How old is she again?" Teller asked.

"Probably eleven or twelve," Penn shrugged. "You think her and Mike are a cute couple?"

"I've been hoping for mike..." Teller said. "I see these two having a bright future together..."

"Hey, guys, a wolf just chewed off my ankle..." Cindy said.

"Oh, I bet they'd have the cutest babies..." Teller said.

"Yeah, I hope we're around long enough to meet them." Penn agreed.

Cindy took out a large pair of scissors and snuck up behind Penn, climbing on his back, about to cut off his ponytail.

"And guess what?" Penn asked as he put Cindy down. "She has a twin brother too!"

"Oh, fantastic!" Teller beamed.

Cindy sighed. "I can say anything I want now! You guys are real jerks and your video game sucks!"

"Are they like Amy and Sammy?" Teller asked.

"No, but I met their mother, Betty DeVille." Penn replied with a shudder.

"What?" Teller asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Penn sighed.

"I believe in God!" Cindy said.

"Bad experience?" Teller asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Penn nodded.

"Siegfried and Roy are better than you guys!" Cindy said.

Penn glared back. "What did you just say about Sigmund and Leroy?"

"Nothing..." Cindy shivered.

"You think they're better than us?" Teller looked angry too.

"No, no, I was just joking!" Cindy laughed nervously. "You guys were talking about how cute Lil was and you guys don't care about anymore, especially when I have Asperger's Syndrome."

"Wait, you do?" Teller asked.

Cindy pouted and nodded.

"Cynthia, I didn't know you were disabled..." Teller cooed. "How long have you known?"

"I had an MRI last year..." Cindy sighed. 

"Why can you not do?" Teller then asked gently.

"I can't ride a bike and I can't tie my shoes... "Cindy said, then pointed to her pants which looked like her shoes were attached to it, like she wore leggings. "That's why I wear these."

"Aww... Sweetie, I'm sorry to hear that." Teller cooed.

"It's okay..." Cindy shrugged. "Why did you guys just ignore me like that!?" 

"Sorry, Cindy, it's just that your friend Mike's been trying so hard to find a special someone and now she finally has..." Teller said. "You understand, don't you?"

Cindy pouted. "I guess..."

"You mind if I keep this picture?" Penn asked.

"Why...?" Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"Well, to keep it safe obviously." Penn said.

Cindy sighed. "Now i Know why mother doesn't want me to hang out with you guys anymore..." she said, then cupped her mouth with a gasp. 

"What?" Penn asked.

Cindy gulped and shook her head.

"What?" Teller asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Cindy shrugged, shuffling her foot. "She thinks you guys are too nasty to me, but you guys are trying to help me out."

"Too nasty?" Penn asked.

"She asks what we do together... "Cindy said. "She just thinks I should hang out with people my own age and just watch you guys on TV... I'm sorry, but..." she then took out her button. "I need to give this back..."

"No, keep it, you'll probably need it," Teller insisted. "Besides, your mother is wrong."

"I know she is." Cindy sighed with a small nod.

"You always do what Mommy says?" Penn teased.

Cindy looked down ,then back up with a glare. "No!"

"Bet ya do," Penn smirked. "Bet your Mommy's Little Girl!"

"PENN!" Teller scolded. "I'm a mama's boy too!"

"Okay, sor-ry..." Penn rolled his eyes. "Sheesh!"

"You're a mama's boy?" Cindy asked Teller.

"My mother and I were really close..." Teller shuffled his foot. "I was very shy and quiet when I was growing up... I was fascinated by puppets..."

"Which you're afraid of." Penn whispered.

"Nooo, you are..." Teller narrowed his eyes. "I always watched Howdy Doody..." 

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

Teller sighed and shook his head. "You kids these days don't know what you're missin'."

Meanwhile, over at the Premiere...

"Hey, Phil, hey, Lil," Mike greeted. "What's up?"

"I think we're werewolves..." Phil said. "We felt funny and we just wanna eat meat... Is that weird?"

"Join the club, I got jackets." Mike deadpanned.

"Oh, you do?" Phil replied, taking that literally. "Are they cool looking?"

Mike rolled her eyes. "Maybe you are... Maybe you guys aren't werewolves..." she then said. "There's a way that you'll know if you're werewolves or not. Look at the full moon tonight."

"But... We..." Phil said.

"The full moon is the only real way to tell you." Mike said.

"He's right, Phillip, we gotta look at the moon tonight." Lil agreed.

"Stop calling me Phillip, Lillian!" Phil glared.

"Stop calling me Lillian!" Lil glared back.

"Please no fighting in the lobby..." Josh said as he was sweeping up. 

"Man, you look exhausted." Mike noticed.

"It's just me here today..." Josh said.

"Josh, I got good news," Drake ran to his step-brother. "We got a double date with Debbie Thornberry and Tuesday X."

"I have work to do..." Josh said.

"Maybe Helen sent an email and you have the day-off today." Drake said.

"Drake, if Helen sent an email to all of the workers, don't you think I would know about it?" Josh sighed as he took out his phone to show no new messages.

"Try restarting your phone." Drake said.

Josh did that and saw a new message to see that Helen was out of town to visit family and that work was called off for the summer. "Oh... There it is... Why wasn't it there bef--....MEGAN!"

"Before you ask, I got Debbie, I called it." Drake smirked.

"Isn't Debbie the blonde one?" Josh pouted.

"Trust me, you'll like Tuesday." Drake promised.

"Well... Is she cute?" Josh asked.

"She beats Megan in pranking and karate tournaments." Drake smirked.

"I know Megan's your sister and mine now, but... I can't argue with those odds..." Josh smiled, then looked to Mike, Phil, and Lil. "I'm sorry, we're closed..." he then took off his vest. "Where are they?"

"Oh, girls?" Drake called.

Debbie and Tuesday then walked in.

"Is Tuesday the one with green hair?" Josh asked.

"Uh-huh." Drake smirked.

"HUG ME, BROTHER!" Josh hugged Drake.

"Watch the hair." Drake warned.

"Sorry about that," Josh said. "I'm just so excited."

"Are you two ready to go?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah!" Josh beamed, then looked to the three younger ones. "Uh..."

"We're gone." Mike said, leaving with Phil and Lil.

"Okay, let's go." Josh said as he left with his step-brother and their dates.

"If we're lucky, we'll get to second base." Drake hoped.

"I'm squealing in excitement." Josh agreed.

Lil then realized she was holding Mike's hand. "Oh, uh, sorry, Mike."

"it's okay." Mike promised.

"Where we goin'?" Phil asked.'

"Home, I asked Mom if I could bring Mike over for dinner." Lil said.

"Hang on, guys..." Mike took out her cell phone and texted June.


	7. Good News, Everyone

Over at the beach house....

June was talking to Reggie, Dee Dee, and Lu until... "Oh, I got a message from Mike."

Dee Dee looked over her shoulder. "Ooh, Mike has a date tonight~"

"Dee Dee..." June glared. "What have I said about reading over my shoulder?"

Dee Dee giggled. "Mike's got another girlfriend!"

"I hope this girl's the one for Mike's sake." Lu said.

"What happened to Mindy?" Reggie asked. "I thought she was dating that girl Mindy."

"They broke-up because they felt like they were more like a brother and sister, but they're still friends..." June said. "I agree with you, Lu, I hope this girl's the one for Mike, her name's Lil DeVille."

"Oh, I love Lil," Reggie smiled in approval. "She's such a sweetheart, even if she used to be friends with Diane and Leslie, and even dated Brett."

Over at the boys' room, Eddy was with Ed, Double D, Maxwell, Truman X, Manny, he then got the same text as June...

"Lil DeVille, huh?" Eddy replied. "I hope they stick together."

"I'm sure they will." Arnold appeared right beside Eddy.

Eddy screamed and jumped into Double D's arms. "Don't do that! Who do you think you are, Dawn?"

"Well, Dawn is my cousin..." Arnold reminded.

"Well, wear a bell next time." Eddy glared.

Arnold merely shrugged.

"Is Mike the one who used to be a girl, but is kinda like a boy now?" Truman asked his cousin.

"Yeah..." Maxwell said. "All the girls like her... Cindy does too, but not as much."

"So, she's dating Lil DeVille now?" Manny asked.

"Looks like it..." Eddy said. "I wonder if this girl will be the one."

"Let's hope it is." Double D said.

"I forgot to pack underwear." Ed smiled.

Eddy, Double D, Arnold, Manny, Truman, and Maxwell stepped backward slightly. Courage even shuddered.

"Hello, Courage," Arnold bent down and pet the dog. "Remember me?"

Courage hugged Arnold.

"It's okay, boy, it's okay..." Arnold soothed the cowardly dog.

"Hey, Maxwell, wasn't Cindy flying in the air or something?" Truman asked.

Maxwell did a spit take. "OHMIGOSH!" he then zipped off.

Maxwell ran around, looking for his girlfriend. "Cindy? Cindy! CINDY!"

"Over here, Maxwell!" Cindy called.

"Cindy, there you are!" Maxwell rushed over as Penn was burying her in the sand. "Did you get hurt?"

"Meh..." Cindy shrugged. "Nothing more than the usual abuse..."

"Well, well, if it isn't Montell?" Penn greeted.

"Maxwell." the blonde boy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

Meanwhile, Mike was heading to the DeVille's home to eat dinner, every time Lil looked at Mike she would be blushing.

Lil checked to see the door was unlocked and since it was, she opened it up. "Dad? You there!?"

"In the kitchen!" Howard's voice called.

"We brought a guest to join us!" Phil called back.

"Is it Chuckie, Tommy, Dil, anybody like that?" Howard asked.

"Uh, Dad, promise not to freak out..." Lil said.

"When have I ever freaked out?" Howard asked.

"All the time." Phil murmured.

'Not funny, Phil..." Howard sighed.

Mike and Lil laughed however.

"Well, wait in the living room," Howard told them. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Where's your mom?" Mike asked.

"She's gonna come in late." Lil replied.

"Probably locking up." Lil added.

"But you guys have a nice home." Mike smiled.

"Thanks." Phil and Lil smiled.

"How long have you had this place?" Mike asked.

"Since we were born," Phil said. "We all grew up with Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Kimmy, Susie, and Angelica."

"I know Chuckie and Kimi," Mike said. "They are Double D's cousins."

"Double D?" Lil asked. "Is he a smart and clean guy?"

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Chuckie and Kimi talk about him sometimes." Phil said.

"He's a really smart guy, I heard." Lil said.

"Yeah... Not as smart as my dad though, I heard he was a prodigy...." Mike said.


	8. Dinner and a Warning

Betty came through the door, dropping the keys. "Howie, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, dear!" Howard called back.

"Of course you are!" Betty chuckled.

Mike, Phil, and Lil smiled as they anxiously waited for dinner.

"Getting dark..." Cindy said. "I better get to the beach house..."

"Uh, why don't we take you and Montague out to dinner?" Penn offered.

"Maxwell." Maxwell corrected.

"Whatever." Penn said.

"I don't know..." Cindy said.

"We'll buy for you." Penn bribed.

"Okay!" Cindy agreed.

"Come here..." Penn walked with Cindy. "Any good places here?"

"The only place I can find on my map is called the Krusty Krab." Teller said. 

Penn stuck his tongue out. "Let's hope the food's better than that name."

The four of them went in to see a special for the summer since it was tourist season, Penn opened the door and Teller walked in after Cindy and Maxwell.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab," SpongeBob greeted. "May I take your order?"

"Just four of everything." Penn took out his wallet to show hundreds of dollars.

"Excellent choice!" SpongeBob smiled, accepting the money and giving it to Squidward as he went straight to work.

"Was that a talking sponge?" Penn whispered to Cindy.

"Uhh... Umm... Well... P-P-Perhaps..." Cindy shrugged.

Penn looked to see Danny and Jenny making out. "Teller, look at that."

Teller looked. "Aww... Young love..." he then looked back. "Cynthia, someday that'll be you and Maxwell."

Cindy and Maxwell blushed to that.

"Well, that was just said..." Cindy blinked.

"Let's interrupt them." Penn grinned darkly.

"Penn, don't..." Cindy whined.

"Quit whinin'..." Penn grumbled.

Squidward was giving a tray of food to the other table, but then tripped over a ketchup bottle and fell flat on his back with the tray smashing him in the face.

"Oh, my..." Cindy looked over, worried, then dashed over. "Are you all right, sir?" 

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh at my pain and misery..." Squidward grumbled. "The only way this could be worse is if Mr. Krabs was here..."

"Here, let me help you up..." Cindy took his tentacle.

"Thank you." Squidward sounded touched.

"There we go... Easy does it..." Cindy helped Squidward up.

"No one's helped me up before..." Squidward grumbled. "Everybody hates me just because I'm a lousy clarinet player with a dead-end job and I have idiots for neighbors and I used to have a tyrant of a boss."

"Oh, you poor creature..." Cindy cooed. 

"You feel bad for me?" Squidward asked.

"Trust me, I used to live in a town where everybody hated anyone different than them..." Cindy said. "I was always their victim... Heck, they even made a holiday about beating me up!"

"Looks like I made a new friend." Squidward smiled.

Cindy smiled back to him.

Mike was eating steak, mashed potatoes, and honey rolls for dinner. Howard was looking at his kids as they were eating mostly steak.

"Uhh... Don't you guys want my famous potatoes?" Howard asked nervously.

"Sure, Dad." Lil said as she ate her potatoes and rolls.

"Looks amazing, Pops." Phil added in.

"Howie, I need to talk to you in the living room alone." Betty said to her husband.

"Uhh... Okay, Betty..." Howard chuckled shyly. 

"Right now." Betty said.

"Uhh..." Howard stammered before his wife dragged him out to the living room. "Umm, what is it, honey?"

"Remember when I used to be a werewolf and was part of a pack?" Betty prompted.

"Yeah?" Howard replied.

"Well, I think the pups just unlocked their abilities." Betty said.

"Both of them?" Howard asked.

"Yes..." Betty said. "I was sure they would both have it, they've been fighting since they could walk."

"And the full moon's gonna be out tonight," Howard looked nervous. "So, we're gonna find out..."

"Oh, my..." Howard gulped.

"Howie, I know you're scared, but you need to know this is for Phil and Lil..." Betty put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I'm worried that they might go on a killing spree." Howard gulped.

"Trust me, I know what's best for 'em..." Betty said. "If me and Freddie could do it, Phil and Lil can do it too."

"I hope they don't kill anyone." Howard shivered.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Betty smiled.

Phil sniffed his sister. "Lil, you smell like strawberries."

"Hey, don't smell me!" Lil glared at her brother.

"I'm not, honest!"

"You smell like mangos!"

"Are you guys gonna fight?" Mike asked.

Phil and Lil started.

Mike sighed. "I guess so..."

Cindy looked at the burger she was given. "Krabby Patty, huh...?" she then picked it up and took a small bite and smacked her lips. "Hmm... I love it!" she then ate more.

"It's simply delicious." Teller approved.

"Sweet for a burger..." Maxwell said.

"That, my friend, is love." SpongeBob told him, kissing his cheek.

"Uhhh...?" Maxwell blinked.

"Umm, are you sure that there's no ghosts around here?" Penn got nervous.

"My best friend Danny Phantom is a ghost." SpongeBob said.

"Danny Phantom?" Penn asked.

"Oh, I remember him..." Cindy said. "He saved Penn's phone once from the Kanker Sisters."

"He's not here, is he?" Penn gulped.

"You never knooooooow." SpongeBob giggled.

"Teller, Cindy, you gotta protect me if he comes!" Penn begged.

"Whatever, man..." Teller said as he tried his fries.

"Oh, Penn, he wouldn't hurt you..." Cindy pouted.

"You don't know that!" Penn cried out.

"Ghosts don't hurt people..." Cindy said. "Casper doesn't hurt my little cousin."

"Hmm..." Penn wasn't so sure.


	9. Full Moon

Later that night when Mike was going back to the beach house, Phil and Lil were going back to their rooms just as the full moon appeared from behind the clouds. This only meant one thing...

"Getting late..." June said as she sat on the porch swing with Double D.

"Mike should be transforming by now..." Double D agreed.

"Pretty moon." Ed smiled.

"It looks like cheese!" Dee Dee beamed.

Lil screamed and fell down, holding her stomach.

"Lil? Lil! Are you okay?!" Phil called for his sister.

"IT HURTS!" Lil shrieked. "IT HURTS!"

In the living room...

"Betty, they're transforming now!" Howard alerted his wife.

"Really?" Betty asked.

"Yeah." Howard nodded.

"Phil, your hands are growing claws!" Lil freaked out.

Phil and Lil screamed as they were both changing.

"Phil, it hurts!" Lil cried. "It hurts!"

"I'm sure it'll be over soon!" Phil grunted.

"Ah, young werewolves soon to be on the prowl..." Betty smiled in admiration.

Howard shivered and trembled.

"MY BONES!" Lil cried as her bones cracked inside of her body.

"Betty, I'm worried, maybe I should check on them..." Howard bit his lip.

"Nah, you better stay down here, might be too much for ya." Betty chuckled.

"Umm... All right, dear." Howard nervously agreed.

"Oh, God, my bones..." Phil moaned.

"I wonder who's stronger?" Betty smiled.

Phil and Lil were now fully transformed.

"Three... Two... One." Betty counted down.

Phil and Lil howled once they were fully wolves.

"Let them go outside until sunset." Betty told her squeamish husband.

"Uhh... Okay..." Howard gulped.

Cindy and Maxwell waited outside the Krusty Krab as the bill was being paid.

"So, we're an item now..." Cindy said as she sat on the bench with Maxwell, then flinched. "Oh, my..."

"What's wrong?" Maxwell sighed.

"I heard howling..." Cindy chewed her lip.

"It's probably just Mike and Spinelli." Maxwell shrugged.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Cindy chuckled nervously. "Gosh, what's taking so long to pay that bill?"

Maxwell shrugged. "Penn did order us one of everything... Cindy, calm down, you're not gonna get hurt or eaten... I wish you'd be a little more brave..."

"I'm brave..." Cindy pouted to him.

"No, you're not." Maxwell argued.

"I am..." Cindy sat next to him.

"Spider on your shoulder." Maxwell said.

Cindy screamed and patted herself. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"See?" Maxwell sighed. 

Cindy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay..." Maxwell put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, Cindy, but I'd like you to be more brave... You don't wanna spend the rest of your life afraid, do you? I sure wouldn't... That's why I'm gonna help you, because I care about you... Being scared of your own shadow can't be healthy... Let me help you..."

"If you think you can help..." Cindy said.

"I will." Maxwell promised.

"Okay..." Cindy said, then looked to him with a smile.

Maxwell smiled back since their hands were now touching. Cindy and Maxwell leaned close together like they were about to kiss.

"Okay, kids, time to go!" Penn called.

Cindy and Maxwell broke apart, looking shocked and busted.

"Uhhh, okay..." Maxwell said, uneasily.

"Yeah..." Cindy added.

"Come along, children..." Teller told them.

Cindy and Maxwell followed behind as they used the full moon as their light.

Sid, Stinky, and Harold were coming back from the pizza shop.

"Boy howdy, that was some good pizza." Stinky smiled.

"I'll say." Sid agreed.

"Dammit..." Penn stopped. "That Coral Cola went right through me..."

"Yeah, me too," Teller agreed, then looked back to the kids. "You guys need to go?"

"I do..." Cindy said.

"I'm good." Maxwell said.

"We'll be right back, Marcus." Penn said, leaving with the other two.

"It's--*sigh* Never mind..." Maxwell sighed out of defeat.

The three went to the bathroom, leaving him alone. Maxwell took out his phone and played with it.

"Hey, who's that?" Sid noticed Maxwell.

"A newbie to beat up!" Harold growled.

They then heard wolves howling.

"What was that?!" Sid freaked out.

"Mike and Spinelli... Figures..." Maxwell sighed.

Harold came up to Maxwell and picked him up by his shirt and smacked him against the wall. "You think you're cool?"

"No, I'm proud to be a geek." Maxwell smiled. "Now put me down..."

"No way, dork." Harold scoffed.

Phil and Lil were hiding in the bushes, growling and snarling.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Sid asked.

"It was probably just a bobcat, Sid..." Stinky said.

"Just leave me alone..." Maxwell glared. "I'm waiting for a very special girl in my life."

"No way, we heard about you beating everybody at the arcade." Harold snarled.

Maxwell gulped in return. 

"Who do you think you are, you video game nerd?" Sid glared.

"Yes." Maxwell said.

"What?" Sid and Harold asked.

"I am a video game nerd..." Maxwell said. "Well, I'm not THE video game nerd, but..."

"SHUT UP!" Harold growled.

The growling was heard again.

"There it is again." Sid commented.

"Look, I never did anything to you, now get out of here before my girlfriend and her uncle show up..." Maxwell warned.

"No way, you nerd!" Harold hissed.

Maxwell sighed.

Cindy came out with her hands in her pockets, then saw the guys weren't out yet. "And they say women take too long in the bathroom."

Phil and Lil howled.

"H-Hello?" Cindy gulped.

"Yer boyfriend is in deep trouble, Little Missy." Stinky told Cindy.

Cindy saw that Maxwell was getting hurt. "Hey, leave him alone!"

"Shut up, you..." Harold glared, trying to think of a comeback.

"Nerd." Sid said for him.

"Yeah, nerd." Harold glared.

"Just go away..." Cindy said. "Maxwell never hurt you, you shouldn't hurt him."

"Why don't you butt out, little wuss?" Harold laughed.

"I'm not scared." Cindy challenged.

"Ah, beat it!" Harold shoved her down, knocking her glasses off her face.

"Hey!" Cindy yelped.

"That was pretty harsh there, Harold, I--" Stinky replied until he heard growling noises too. "Ya fellers hear that?"

"I'm telling you, something's out there!" Sid called.

"There ain't nuthin' out there, now let's pound these nerds!" Harold growled.

There was a pair of glowing red eyes in the bushes that watched the three boys.

"We can't, they're innocent little kids!" Stinky defended.

"Shut it, Stinky, or I'll pound you instead!" Harold threatened.

"Please... Just leave us alone..." Cindy tried to put her glasses back on.

"Shut it!" Harold pushed her down and stomped on her glasses.

Cindy squeezed her eyes shut and opened them with tears in her eyes. They then heard rustling in the bushes.

"See, I told you, there's something there!" Sid said.

"Who's there?" Harold growled. "I'm not afraid!"

There were two wolf snarls and the three boys saw the werewolves.

"WEREWOLVES!" Sid yelled out.

Harold screamed and ran off. "MOMMY!"

Cindy took out an extra pair of glasses and put them on, then looked up to see two brown werewolves and screamed with Maxwell, then ran away with Harold, Sid, and Stinky. The two brown werewolves followed them.

"There's Arnold's house, let's go in!" Harold pointed out, then pounded on the door to be let inside.

"Sorry that took so long, they ran out of--" Penn came out, then looked around. "Cindy? Maxwell? Cindy! Maxwell!"

"What's wrong?" Teller stepped out with him.

Penn looked back. "They're gone, do you know what this means?"

"We shouldn't have left the kids alone?" Teller asked.

"Yes, because Cindy's parents are gonna have my hanging!" Penn panicked, grabbing his own throat in worry. 

The football-headed boy then opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

Harold, Sid, and Stinky stammered nervously and worriedly.

"Um, there's two werewolves back there we don't recognize..." Cindy explained calmly to Arnold.

"Th-They were big and muscular!" Harold yelped.

"And hairy!" Stinky added.

"And had beady red eyes with sharp fangs and claws!" Sid finished.

"You gotta save us, Arnold!" Harold begged.

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Cindy, Maxwell, you can come in."

Cindy and Maxwell did as told. Arnold shut the door on Harold, Sid, and Stinky. 

"Arnold!" Cindy was shocked at his actions.

"I try to be their friends, but they always turn on me..." Arnold said.

"Please, Arnold, please let us in." Harold begged.

"Stinky, you can come in, but not Harold and Sid." Arnold then said.

"Please, Arnold, we're sorry, so sorry, we'll make it up to you, please!" Sid pleaded. "PLEASE!"

Arnold just walked away from the door.

"Wow, Dr. Stella Barlett!" Cindy beamed to the brown-haired woman in the house. "I can't believe you're really here! What're you doing here?"

"Being with my son." Stella smiled.

"Your..." Cindy was about to repeat, then glanced back at Arnold. "Your son..."

"That's right." Stella confirmed that she was Arnold's mother.

Then the door was beaten down harshly, not by the three boys since they ran back home, but by the two wolves.

"Oh, my, what was that?!" Stella panicked.

Cindy and Maxwell screamed, holding onto each other.

Stella came over. "Arnold, is everything okay?"

"Don't worry, Mom, I got this." Arnold headed for the door.

"So much like his father..." Stella sighed with a smile.

"Oh, my gosh, we left Penn and Teller at the bathroom!" Cindy flipped out. "Oh, Penn's gonna bury me alive!"

"Relax, I borrowed your phone and texted him that you were here." Maxwell replied.

"Phew! Thank you." Cindy was relieved.

"No problem." Maxwell nodded.

"Wait, why'd you use my phone?" Cindy asked.

"Can you imagine if I used my phone and told Penn that?" Maxwell asked before having a thought bubble of Penn violently shaking and strangling him while yelling.

"Oh, good point..." Cindy pouted.

Arnold opened the door and went outside and saw the two brown werewolves. The wolves growled in response to him.

"Something tells me you guys aren't Mike and Spinelli..." Arnold said, unfazed by the twin werewolves.

Harold, Sid, and Stinky were hiding behind Arnold's house and saw him and the werewolves.

"He's gonna get killed!" Sid cried.

The first werewolf growled at the boy and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Easy!" Arnold called sharply. "Easy..."

The first werewolf lowly growled and let go.

"Now... Calmly explain to me what happened..." Arnold knelt down in front of the werewolves.

The second werewolf snarled.

"Wait a minute," Arnold picked up a pink bow that was on the ground by the wolves. "I recognize this anywhere... It's Lil's bow!"

The werewolves stopped growling.

"Phil and Lil?" Arnold asked.

Phil and Lil snarled.

"Yep, that's you." Arnold said. "Why are you chasing Harold, Sid, and Stinky?"

"BAD!" Lil growled.

"HURT KIDS!" Phil added.

Cindy and Maxwell poked their heads out.

"Phil and Lil say that you guys got hurt..." Arnold said to the two. "Is this true?"

"They just picked on Maxwell for no reason, I was trying to stand up for us!" Cindy pouted.

"It was Harold's fault," Stinky said. "I didn't want nuthin' to do with pickin' on them."

"One of them stepped on my glasses..." Cindy showed her pair that got smashed.

"It was Harold's fault, Arnold, honest, I swear." Sid promised.

"He kept wantin' to pound them city kids." Stinky added.

"You two blabbermouths!" Harold growled.

Lil snarled at them.

"At least whenever Maggie bullied me, she would know when to stop!" Cindy pouted.

"She did?" Maxwell asked.

"If I was crying, she would stop hurting me for the day." Cindy explained.

"You have to apologize to them." Arnold glared.

"No way!" Harold refused.

"Arnold, it's okay, I'm used to people treating me like crap..." Cindy said.

"Not even you deserve it," Arnold soothed. "Now, Harold, do it now."

"No way, I ain't gonna do it." Harold scoffed.

Phil and Lil growled and were then about to attack Harold.

"That's Phil and Lil?!" Maxwell cried as he hugged Cindy in fright.

Cindy squeaked from the tight hug and blushed slightly, looking up to Maxwell, sheepishly.

"Harold, say sorry, it's not gonna kill you." Arnold glared.

"No way, I don't do apologies!" Harold was still stubborn.

"Phil? Lil?" Arnold prompted.

Cindy sighed. "Look, just say sorry and those wolves will leave you alone, you brute!"

"Shut up, you nerd, or I'll pound you!" Harold threatened.

Cindy squeaked.

Maxwell stood in front of Cindy with a glare. "Fine, you wanna stay out here and be wolf chow, be our guest."

"Why, I oughta..." Harold glared.

Phil and Lil got into Harold's face and roared.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Harold backed off.

Phil and Lil growled at him.

"Okay, you guys, he said sorry, you can stop now." Arnold told the DeVille twins.

"HURT HIM!" Phil roared.

Arnold poked Phil and Lil in their noses which made them calm down a little. Phil and Lil then snarled quietly.

"You guys still remember us?" Arnold asked.

Phil and Lil sniffed Arnold and came to his sides.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Arnold told them. "I would never hurt anyone. You gotta remember us, you guys are people too, not just animals."

"Oh, that's my little Arnold..." Stella sighed. "Phil and Gertie raised him better than I ever could imagine." 

"You must be so proud..." Cindy panted.

"Oh, yes." Stella nodded.

"Phil, Lil, please remember us." Arnold begged.

Phil and Lil settled down and they became their human forms.

"What happened...?" Lil muttered.

"Ugh... My head..." Phil held his head. "This is worse than that aptitude test..."

"Phil, your clothes are ripped!" Lil pointed out.

"So are yours!" Phil pointed back.

"Oh, boy..." Arnold sighed.

Cindy and Maxwell were in the kitchen with Arnold's mother.

"Do you know Diana Becker?" Cindy asked the brown-haired woman. "She's Sabrina Spellman's mom."

"Me and her were friends when we were kids." Stella said.

"Really?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, we both pretended we were junior archaeologists..." Stella smiled in memory. "We usually hung out in the backyard and pretend we were digging for fossils... Who knew it would come true? So, you know Sabrina?"

"My grandmother tutored her aunts." Cindy explained.

"Interesting." Stella smiled.

"What happened?" Lil asked.

"I know what happened to you guys." Mike came over.

"What happened?" Phil repeated his sister's question.

"You guys are werewolves now." Mike replied.

Phil and Lil looked to Mike.

"And I should know..." Mike came between them. "My mother was one."

"Huh?!" Phil and Lil asked in shock.

"Really?" Lil asked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "So's your mom."

Phil and Lil looked to each other, shocked, amazed, and confused.

"It hurt really bad when we transformed tonight." Phil said.

"Don't worry, I promise, you'll get used to it after about two or three more times, then you'll feel nothing." Mike said.

"When did you find out about yours?" Lil asked.

"My last birthday." Mike said.

"Are you the only werewolf?" Phil asked.

"No, my sister Jen is one, so are my cousin Sky, my friend, Jo, and her cousin, Spinelli, my Aunt Theresa, and now you two." Mike explained.

Phil and Lil had a lot to take in.

"I can explain everything later," Mike said. "You two should have this news for now, I'll tell you more tomorrow, I promise, I'll be here for a while."

"Thanks, Mike." Phil and Lil replied.

"No problem." Mike patted them both on the head.

Lil blushed when Mike patted her head.

Cindy and Maxwell poked their heads out.

Cindy started to tiptoe until she looked to see Penn folding his arms and glaring firmly to her. "Heh... I-I-I can explain..."

"Oh, no, my clothes are ripped!" Lil gasped.

"Here, take my jacket." Mike offered.

"I-I couldn't..." Lil smiled sheepishly.

"Keep it for now..." Mike took off her red jacket and put it around Lil's shoulders.

Lil blushed with a smile. "Thanks, Mike..."

"No problem, Lil." Mike smiled back to her.

'What is this feeling I have in my stomach?' Lil thought to herself.

Penn dragged Cindy by her hand, making her slide across the ground. "You and I are gonna have a very serious talk about this before you go to bed, young lady!"

"Penn, you're not my dad, stop it!" Cindy whined.

"Penn, stop it," Teller demanded. "Cynthia did the right thing and told you where she was."

"Text message, schmext message..." Penn grumbled. "You don't just walk away on your own!"

Cindy pulled his hand off. "Maxwell was getting bullied, I was trying to help him!"

"She's telling the truth, Penn, now let her go." Teller demanded.

"Fine..." Penn let go and folded his arms. "I ought to call your parents."

"Wh-What...?" Cindy frowned. "But I--"

"I'm going to be a little bit firmer with you now..." Penn told her. "No more easy road! You need discipline while you're away from your parents and I might as well do it, I always let you have fun and cut loose while Teller punishes you, but it's time for me to put my fatherly skills to good use, so Cindy, if you do anything you're not supposed to around me, you WILL be punished by me."

Cindy gulped fearfully. "Yes, Penn..."

"Penn!" Teller hissed. "This is why her parents don't let her hang out with us anymore, because we're too harsh on her!"

"But..." Penn frowned.

Cindy looked to the two, almost like she was about to cry. "Please don't fight..."

"You're harsh to her all the time!" Penn told his partner. "Whenever we see her, you just punish her like she killed someone or something!"

"Oh, yeah?" Teller glared. "Well, you always get her hurt all the time!"

"Uhh... Are those two arguing?" Phil asked.

"Yes, they are, Phillip." Lil nodded.

"You treat her like a disobedient student!" Penn retorted.

"Oh, my god, my worst fears have been realized..." Cindy grew pale. "My two idols are fighting... Soon they'll break-up... And it's all my fault..."

Lil whistled. The magicians then stopped fighting and looked to her.

"Break it up, you two, now!" Lil commanded.

"But he started it!" Penn defended.

The female twin then lifted up both Penn and Teller, then made them look at her.

"Jeez..." Cindy whispered in shock and alarm.

"Lil is not the person you should anger." Phil advised.

"Good advice." Cindy nodded to that.

"Umm, how could you, a little girl, be that strong?" Penn asked.

"Are you perhaps chance a werewolf?" Teller asked.

"Yeah." Lil glared.

"I figured as much..." Teller said. "I apologize for my quarrel, young lady."

"My twin is one too." Lil then said.

"So, you're not gonna turn werewolf, are ya?" Penn asked.

"I might if you're not so lucky." Lil glared.

"Oh, Lil, please don't hurt them!" Cindy cried. "They're from Las Vegas, I could get in big trouble if anything happens to them!"

"Y-Yeah, toots, listen to Cindy." Penn agreed nervously.

"Did he just call my sister 'toots'?" Phil looked angry.

"Yeah." Maxwell said.

Phil roared suddenly.

"Whoa, easy!" Maxwell gaped.

"Lil, I know Penn's a pain in the butt, but please..." Cindy begged. "They're celebrities!"

"Come on, cutie pie," Penn begged. "Let us go, Baby Cakes."

"Did he just call Lil 'cutie pie' and 'baby cakes'?" Phil twitched.

"Y-Yeah." Cindy and Maxwell replied nervously.

"He's gonna get it..." Phil snarled.

"Penn, please stop, I'm begging you!" Cindy looked up to Penn. "I'll give you a picture of my mother's cleavage like those sixth graders in that cow town South Park, just PLEASE... Stop before you fill your own grave!"

"She's right, Penn, her brother is getting pretty angry." Teller warned.

"Shut up, Cindy," Penn ignored as he pinched the female twin's cheek. "You're so cute... Give me a kiss..." 

"Penn, please stop..." Cindy begged.

Phil snarled, as his body shook and he was close to coming over there.

"Cindyyy... Can't you see Uncle Penn's working?" Penn scolded.

"You're gonna diiiiie." Cindy bit her lip.

"She's right, Penn, you better stop right now." Mike joined in.

"So, Lilly Pad, give old Penn a hug." Penn smirked.

"Kid, you know that guy?" Phil asked.

"Uh... Sorta..." Cindy shrugged with a nervous smile. "Why do you ask? What are you going to do to him?"

"Teach him a lesson..." Phil glared into her eyes. "You keep him under control or else you're only gonna see him is when he's six feet under..."

Cindy grabbed her throat and deeply gulped. "What if I can't?!"

"I'm afraid you're just gonna have to deal with it..." Phil narrowed his eyes and walked off.

Cindy sighed, then looked to Maxwell.

"Still not brave." Maxwell said to her.

"I... I..." Cindy stammered.

Maxwell put his hand on her mouth. "You're going to get scared to death."

"Come on, Lil, let's get out of here," Phil suggested. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah... I'm..." Lil suddenly fell down and snored peacefully.

Phil picked up his sister and walked home with her. Mike decided to walk with them. Teller landed on his feet with a smile. Penn landed on top of him, sitting on him however.

"Penn, get offff!" Teller yelped.

"Oh, what's this?" Penn mocked. "Teller, you're whining!"

"Penn, not now..." Teller pouted.

"Penn, get off of him." Cindy walked over.

"All right, all right." Penn got off of Teller then.

Teller stood up and cracked his back, then winced, holding his back. "GAH!"

"A-A-Are you okay?" Cindy asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid not..." Teller winced. "MY BACK!!"

"Oh, my, come on... Let's go back to the beach house." Cindy cooed.

Teller whimpered as he walked with Cindy, putting his hand on his back, looking very much in pain.

Cindy took his hand. "Come here... I got you..."

"Thank you, Cynthia." Teller said as he walked off with Cindy, Maxwell, and Penn.

"Shh... Shh.... It's okay..." Cindy cooed.

Teller whimpered as his back was in great pain. "I hope there's a hot tub..."

Meanwhile, Phil took his sister back to her bedroom and put her in her bed.

"Good night, Lil." Phil whispered.

Lil smiled in her sleep and quietly snored. Phil smiled back, then went to his own room.

'Phil? Phil! PHILLIP!' Lil's voice yelled.

'Huh?' Phil replied. 'Lil, I thought you were in your room?'

'I am, but I'm speaking to you telepathically,' Lil replied. 'Remember, we're twins, we have twin telepathy.'

"Oh, yeah..." Phil said out loud, then smiled. 'What's up, Lil?'

'How do you feel about being werewolves?' Lil asked.

'It feels great, except for the transformation, it hurts like Hell.' Phil replied.

'I know, well, we better get some sleep... Night.'

'Night.'

Phil and Lil then went to sleep. Howard looked nervous while Betty had a proud smile.

Meanwhile...

"There's the hot tub, Teller." Cindy said.

"Cynthia, I know this sounds forward, but would you be a lamb and help me in?" Teller asked as he was in a bathrobe. 

"Erm... I-I'll try, sir...." Cindy blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Cynthia." Teller replied.

"Heh... No problem, sir..." Cindy said as she took the lace out of the robe and opened up the robe, feeling very nervous and quietly whimpered as she took Teller's hand to help him into the water.

Teller safely got into the water and sat down, feeling relaxed now. "Ahhh..."

Cindy held the robe. "Uhh, if that's all, I could go if you want me to... Hehh..."

"Yes, you may go, Cynthia." Teller allowed.

Cindy gulped and nodded, then put his robe in a chair next to a towel and took her leave.

"Hmm..." Teller smiled peacefully with his eyes shut as he relaxed.

Penn nervously came to his partner's side. Teller looked up in mild annoyance to see him.

"Hi..." Penn smiled nervously. "H-H-How ya feelin'?"

"Better than before, thanks to you!" Teller deadpanned.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you." Penn offered.

"Anything?" Teller asked.

'"Yes, whatever you want..." Penn sighed. "Just name it..."

Teller smiled evilly. "Scrub my back?"

"Anything..." Penn said.

"Rub my feet?" Teller smirked.

"Anything!" Penn gave in.

"Be my slave until I'm all better." Teller grinned.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, YOU GOT IT!" Penn gave in.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Teller smirked.

"Uh, mind if I come in with ya?" Penn was about to undo his robe.

"Penn..." Teller grimaced.

"Don't worry," Penn opened up his robe. "I'm wearing underwear this time."

"I'm not." Teller replied.

"Oh, God, that's just..." Penn shuddered in disgust.

"More sick than when you borrowed a hair dryer you got stuck by your--" Teller was about to ask.

"NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" Penn snapped.

"HEY, SHUT UP, THERE'S PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Spinelli yelled off-screen.

"YOU SHUT UP, WHOEVER SAID THAT!" Penn snarled.

"WHAT!?" Spinelli roared.

"Penn, please keep it down, Cynthia and her friends are sleeping..." Teller hissed quietly.

"Cindy's probably awake and staring at you from her window..." Penn teased with a smirk.

"Whatever and you told Spinelli to shut up." Teller growled quietly.

"I'm not afraid of some little girly girl." Penn huffed.

"Oh, yeah?" Teller raised a brow. "Well, here's your chance."

"Hmm?" Penn turned his head and saw the tough girl. "Oh... Hiiii there... Listen, I'm sorry for being loud, but, uh, my friend here was..."

Spinelli growled and pushed him into the water. Penn yelled out as he splashed. Teller laughed at that.

"Shut up, Teller!" Penn growled, then looked back to Spinelli. "Oh, wait, I know you, you're always hanging out with that stupid boy... Um, Tornado?"

"It's Twister!" Spinelli corrected with a snarl. "He's my boyfriend, so don't call him stupid!"

"He doesn't even know what a library is!" Penn glared.

"Ash--Erm,... Spinelli, I'm sorry for Penn's behavior, he's a bit of thick in his skull..." Teller said as he relaxed.

"What was that last part?" Spinelli demanded.

"He almost called you 'Ashley'." Penn whispered.

"Penn's thick in the head," Teller told Spinelli. "I'm sorry."

"Well, he better keep his mouth shut or else." Spinelli hissed as her eyes flashed red.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Teller promised.

"Did her eyes just turn red?" Penn gulped.

Spinelli growled and walked off. "I'll be listening..."

"How?" Penn asked. "You're so far away."

"I have my ways..." Spinelli disappeared in the shadows then.

Penn then sat up and shook himself dry, then took off the robe. "I might as well join you while I'm here..." 

"I'm not wearing underwear today~" Teller randomly sang.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Penn yelped.

"Shhh!" Teller shushed him.

Penn covered his mouth. "Stop saying that..." he then whispered.

"No..." Teller smirked. "Maybe you should take yours off..."

"Why are you acting gay?" Penn glared.

Teller smirked seductively. "Who's acting?"

Penn screamed and ran back inside the beach house. Teller laughed and then started to enjoy himself once he was alone.


	10. Phil the Hero

The next day, Lil woke up, feeling refreshed until she just realized something very important.

"Oh, no, I still have Mike's jacket!"

"Breakfast!" Howard called from the kitchen.

Lil folded up Mike's jacket, then decided to come down to eat. She then knocked on Phil's door to get him to come down for breakfast. "Phil?"

Phil didn't answer.

"Phil!" Lil opened the door and saw Phil was still asleep and snoring loudly in his bed. "Phil, wake up, it's time for breakfast! PHILLIP!.. Sorry about this, Phil." she then said softly as she lifted her brother and threw him on the floor.

"Ow! Hey!" Phil glared up at his twin sister.

"Breakfast is ready." Lil smiled innocently and sweetly, then walked off.

Phil growled at her. "I'll kill you..."

Lil grinned, showing her fangs to her twin. Phil growled, he then eventually got up and walked down to breakfast with his twin sister.

"I made pancakes with bacon." Howard told his kids.

"Awesome, thank you, Dad." Lil praised.

"Yeah, thanks." Phil added.

Howard then sat with them as he collected his newspaper. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"I have to give a jacket back to someone..." Lil said.

Phil pretended to cough a couple of times, saying Mike's name in the middle.

"QUIT IT!" Lil yelled.

Phil stuck his tongue out.

Howard sighed to his twins. "There they go again... You kids are more and more like your mother every day... That frightens me..."

In the beach house...

Cindy was in her bed, Penn had snuck into it after the scare he had last night.

Cindy unknowingly snuggled into him as he had his arm around her. She then woke up to see Penn and it made her scream. 

Penn yawned, then looked down to see her. "Oh, hi, Cindy..." he smiled. "I thought my teddy bear was a little squishy..."

Cindy squirmed and got out of his hold, shuddering. "Why are you in my bed...?"

"Teller was acting gay." Penn replied.

Cindy shivered. "And you didn't think about the consequences of being a grown man and sharing a bed with a little girl?"

"Aw, quit gripin'." Penn got out of bed and put on his robe, heading for the ensuite bathroom. "I'm gonna shower."

"Oh, I hope Teller's okay!" Cindy panicked. "I left him in the hot tub!"

"He's fine, jeez," Penn scoffed. "By the way, we should spy on Mike. No doubt she's gonna hang with Laurie."

"Lil." Cindy corrected.

"So you agree with me?" Penn asked.

"That isn't what I said, sir!" Cindy cried.

"Ohhh, yes, you did," Penn replied. "And your boyfriend Morgan can help."

"Maxwell." Cindy corrected.

"Glad to see you on board!" Penn shut the door.

"But I didn't say that!" Cindy whined.

After eating breakfast, the twins went out to get back to the beach house. Phil saw a blond girl with a blue shirt, purple skirt, pink jacket, and purple slip- on was walking across the street, unknown to her, there was a truck heading her way.

"LOOK OUT!" Phil yelled.

"Huh?" the blonde girl looked around, then gasped once she saw the truck.

Phil dashed over to the blonde girl and saved her before the truck could even hit her. The truck driver was talking on his cell phone, not knowing that he was going to hit the blonde girl and Phil. Phil then threw a rock. The rock popped the truck tires and made the truck stop moving.

The driver looked out the window. "Darn it! Hey, which punk did that?!"

"Are you okay?" Phil asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I am," the blonde girl replied, then looked at her leg to see it had a scratch. "Other than my leg."

"Owch..." Phil winced, then carried her like a bride. "Let's get that cleaned up."

"Oh, you don't have to..." the blonde girl said.

"I insist... Come on, let's go." Phil said as he carried her to the doctor's office.

"Miranda might get mad if I'm with someone else besides her." the blonde girl said.

"Miranda?" Phil asked.

"She's my friend..." the blonde girl frowned. "I appreciate this, but you really shouldn't..."

"I have to," Phil insisted. "I couldn't let someone beautiful like yourself alone to fend for yourself."

"Aww," the blonde girl smiled. "You're so sweet."

Phil smiled as he continued to carry her.

The nurse was tapping at her computer, then looked over as Phil came in with the girl.

"Excuse me, but this girl scratched her knee, it looks pretty bad..." Phil said to the nurse.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the nurse asked.

"Courtney Gripling." the blonde girl revealed.

"All right..." the nurse typed that into her computer. "Please have a seat and the doctor will be right with you."

"Thank you." Phil said as he took the girl to sit with him.

Courtney winced and hissed in pain. "Owch..."

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, really, I'm sorry." Phil cooed.

"It's okay..." Courtney struggled.

"Hopefully the doctor comes quickly..." Phil said. "I hope so anyway."

"Me too." Courtney agreed as she held her leg in pain.

Phil stayed by her side as there were more patients who were also waiting.

"Okay, which one is in pain?" Dr. Hartman asked.

"Me, sir..." Courtney winced.

"All right, come over here." Dr. Hartman put her in a wheelchair.

"Can I go back with her?" Phil pleaded.

"Oh, my God!" Dr. Hartman yelped.

"What?!" Phil and Courtney asked in worry.

"This painting's crooked," Dr. Hartman said as he put it back into position. "Can you believe this?"

"Phew!" Phil and Courtney were revealed it wasn't about the blonde girl's injury.

"She's gonna die." Dr. Hartman then said.

"What!?" Phil and Courtney asked.

"Whoever sent me this Facebook post is gonna die if I don't send this chain letter to four more people." Dr. Hartman said.

Phil and Courtney sighed, this was going to be a long day for them.


	11. Operation: Love Interest

At the beach house...

Cindy was getting breakfast and smiled once she saw more Krabby Patties, adding them to her plate.

"Remember, you and Matt are coming with me." Penn told her.

"I never agreed to that." Cindy glared at him.

"Oh, yes, you did." Penn replied.

"Penn, I'm not going and you can't make me, don't even think about guilt tripping me..." Cindy said.

Penn looked to her, then smirked darkly. "I guess ya don't wanna know then..."

Cindy looked up. "Know what?"

"Oh, it--Nah, never mind..." Penn shrugged. "It wouldn't interest you."

"What!?" Cindy asked.

"I did a stupid thing with a hair dryer." Penn started.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"Help me and I'll tell ya..." Penn grinned darkly.

"Tell me first and then I'll think about it." Cindy said.

"Deal.. Okay, here's what I did." Penn said, then whispered the rest in Cindy's ear.

Cindy grinned, but then looked very queasy and sick to her stomach. "GROSS! Why would you tell that to a 10 year old girl!?"

"You wanted to know..." Penn laughed.

"Why would you put that image in my brain?" Cindy groaned.

"It's in one of the chapters of my book you got for Christmas." Penn smiled.

"Wha.... What?" Cindy asked.

"Remember that girl I don't remember the name of but I call her Heather?" Penn asked.

"Yeah...?" Cindy cringed. "What about it?"

Penn laughed. "Well, I used her lesbian roommate's hair dryer for it.'

"Oh, GOD, STOP IT!" Cindy begged.

Penn laughed again.

Mike was reading her comic book then she heard knocking and she opened the door.

"Hey, Mike." Lil greeted.

"Lil, what a surprise." Mike said.

"You, uh, forgot your jacket." Lil smiled sheepishly, holding it out to Mike.

"Oh, thank you." Mike smiled, accepting it.

Courage came by Mike's side and looked up at Lil.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a dog." Lil said.

"Oh, he's not mine, I'm just watching him." Mike said.

"Aww, you're so cute~" Lil cooed. "Come here, boy, come here!"

Courage looked up to Lil, then slowly walked over.

"It's okay, Courage." Mike soothed.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Lil promised.

Courage came closer to Lil and smiled up to her.

"Who does he belong to?" Lil asked as she gently pet Courage.

"A very nice old lady named Muriel Bagge." Mike informed.

"Well, she's very lucky, yes, she is, yes, she is!" Lil cooed to the cowardly dog.

Courage smiled and nuzzled against her.

Lil picked up Courage and hugged him. "He's so fluffy and cute."

"Yeah, he's the best alright." Mike smiled.

Courage licked the female DeVille twin's face.

Lil giggled. "He likes me!"

Mike smiled. "I'm glad."

Meanwhile...

"Spying on Mike and Lil?" Maxwell asked Cindy. "Why didn't you grow a spine and say no?"

"I tried!" Cindy cried. "He wouldn't listen!"

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy..." Maxwell shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I really tried..." Cindy frowned. 

"Did you?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes!" Cindy cried. "Please, listen to me, he's unstoppable!"

"Cindy, seriously, you need to stand up for yourself!" Maxwell scolded.

"But I'm trying!" Cindy's voice broke.

"Sometimes I don't think you are..." Maxwell looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to be a spineless coward who ends up on the streets with men who'll only want you for your body or money... I care about you and if you care about me, you'll improve yourself..." he then walked off to get his phone out of the wall charger in his room at the beach house.

Cindy sighed as he went off.

Penn came behind Cindy and knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Cindy, do you think I push you around?"

"N-N-No, sir!" Cindy gulped.

"Do you?!" Penn repeated firmly.

"Y-Yes, you always push me around." Cindy gulped again. 

"You think so?" Penn asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Cindy whimpered and nodded, quaking in fear slightly.

"Do you know why I do it?" Penn asked. "I don't want you to grow up to be a wimp!"

"Penn, I think that's my parent's j--" Cindy was about to say.

"Your parents treat you like a Care Bear." Penn scolded.

"Like a Care Bear?" Cindy asked.

"They make you a softy." Penn poked her stomach, which pushed her back slightly.

"But..." Cindy squeaked.

"But nuthin'!" Penn folded his arms, standing straight up. 

"Grandma keeps telling me 'this ain't no Little House on the Prairie'." Cindy sighed.

"She is right." Penn agreed.

"Look, I'm happy the way I am..." Cindy smiled halfway. "What's the worst way I could grow up the way I am now?"

"You'll be a big, whining baby." Penn told her.

"But..." Cindy sniffled.

"No buts!" Penn slapped his hand firmly onto her mouth. "I don't wanna hear it... Why do you think my kids don't take crap from anyone?"

Cindy pushed his hand down slightly. "Because you're a negligent father?"

Penn glared down to her.

"Sorry...." Cindy shivered and backed up. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Hmm..." Penn walked off.

"Penn!" Cindy called. "...Penn?"

"I'm gonna go see Teller," Penn walked away. "I'll be anxious to talk with ya when it's chilly in Hell."

Cindy didn't like the sound of that.

Meanwhile, Phil was in the emergency room with Courtney.

"Oh, my, this is not good." Dr. Hartman said.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Ben Affleck got the role of Batman in the Superman vs Batman movie." Dr. Hartman stated.

"Will you just check out Courtney's leg!?" Phil growled.

"All right, let me see..." Dr. Hartman inspected Courtney. "Wow, that scrape looks pretty bad..."

"He saved my life from a speeding truck..." Courtney said, referring to Phil. "Will I need a cast or have to be in a wheelchair?"

"No, I think you need severe surgery." Dr. Hartman diagnosed.

"What?!" Courtney shrieked.

"Oh, I was just watching House MD." Dr. Hartman then informed.

"Look, if you're not gonna talk with us about Courtney, we're out of here." Phil glared at the doctor.

"Oh, that... She'll be fine, that scratch will heal in a few days."

"Thank you." Phil said in relief.

"You might wanna cover it up though," Dr. Hartman suggested. "That's a pretty bad scrape," he then wrapped the girl's leg in some bandages. "There, now you're all set--OH, MY GOD!"

"What is it?!" Courtney cried out.

"I got a paper cut." Dr. Hartman frowned.

Phil and Courtney glared to him, then walked out of the doctor's office.

"H-Hey, thanks for saving me earlier," Courtney said to her hero. "You're that Phil DeVille boy who's on the soccer team and threw mashed potatoes at Tad and Chad."

"That's me." Phil smiled proudly.

Courtney laughed. "That was kinda funny."

"Hey, they deserved it," Phil shrugged innocently. "After all, they were harassing Lil. I really wish I could've done it to Diane, Leslie, and Brett. Those three make me sick."

"Oh, I remember those guys..." Courtney sighed. 

"Lil told me that they invited her to a party and they just made fun of me and she hated it." Phil said.

"Never liked them at all," Courtney sighed. "Reminds me of how Miranda never wants me to be Ginger's best friend."

"Let's get you home." Phil said.

"I'll call the limo." Courtney took out her cell phone.

Eventually, Courtney's limo came.

"Thanks again." Courtney said, kissing Phil's cheek and went into the limo to get home.

Phil held his cheek, smiling that he got kissed. Unfortunately, right behind him, there was a dark-skinned girl with black hair in a ponytail with golden earrings, a light purple sweater, black vest, black skirt with leggings, and black slip-ons. 

"Ahem!" the girl coughed to make herself be noticed.

"Uh, can I help you?" Phil glanced at her.

"Me and you need to talk," the girl glared. "Right now."

Phil glanced at her.

Penn was on the front porch of the beach house and popped open a bottle of root beer and drank it down.

Cindy cracked the door open and looked over to him. "Uh... H-Hey..."

"What is it?" Penn replied.

"Look, you were right about my parents being softies." Cindy gave in.

"Mm-hmm..." Penn glanced down at her. "So what do you want?"

Cindy sighed. "Could you toughen me up to be a little more like you?" she asked. "I mean... You're not scared of anything or anybody... You go around do whatever you want and you're never afraid of any consequences in society... I mean, you hang out with a 10-year-old girl and nobody even finds it weird or suspicious!"

"Of course I will, Cindy." Penn replied.

"Thank you." Cindy sounded pleased.

"But I want you do this one thing for me..." Penn smirked. "I want you to say 'I'm a geek and Penn is the greatest'."

"I'm a geek and Penn is the greatest." Cindy forced herself to say.

Penn laughed and ruffled up her hair.

"At least I didn't have to kiss his feet..." Cindy mumbled.

"We'll start this afternoon." Penn replied.

"Got it." Cindy noted.


	12. Killer Instinct

Meanwhile...

"That must be hard not having any parents, Mike, I don't know what I would've done if I lost my parents or my brother." Lil said as she was alone with her new crush. 

"Yeah, it can be tough..." Mike said as they wandered around the neighborhood. "I know they love me though."

"Listen, could you help me and Phil with our new abilities, if it's not too much trouble?" Lil spoke up nervously and shyly. "I mean if you're busy, I understand... Oh, man, I'm rambling again."

"Chill... Lil..." Mike said, then chuckled a little at the rhyme. "I'm pretty sure I'm free."

"Sorry, I ramble all the time." Lil blushed.

Courage laughed at that.

"Courage..." Mike whispered.

Lil smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Mike promised.

Courage made a heart around them and smiled sheepishly. Mike and Lil looked to each other and blushed from that.

"So, umm... Will you help us?" Lil prompted.

"No problem." Mike replied.

Lil blushed and smiled at the tomboy.

Meanwhile, Phil was talking with the dark-skinned girl who looked pissed off.

"What were you doing to Courtney?" the girl demanded.

"None of your business..." Phil glared at the girl. "What do you care?"

"Courtney is my best friend and nobody is gonna be anywhere near her except me, got it Mud Face?!" the girl snarled as she shoved the male twin.

Phil realized this had to be the girl that Courtney told him about earlier and he did not like her. "You're this close to making me angry, Miranda, and you won't like me when I'm angry."

"What are you gonna do, Mud Face?" Miranda challenged. "Get your pathetic sister on me?"

Phil growled which made his fangs grow out.

"Whatever..." Miranda simply walked away. "If I see you with Courtney again, I'll be seeing you with a big fat lawsuit along with your stupid sister, she has bad taste in fashion and I'm glad Brett abused her stupid tomboy."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Phil growled.

"Make me!" Miranda growled.

Phil growled back as his body shook slightly.

"Ooh, my back..." Teller groaned as he passed the two as he was walking over to the grocery store.

"You're making me angry, Killgahen." Phil snarled.

Teller looked over. "Oh, dear... Children fighting..." he came over. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing, sir, this boy was just leaving..." Miranda smiled innocently.

Teller looked into her eyes and looked firm. "I don't like liars, young lady."

"How about you mind your own business, old man?" Miranda scoffed at him then.

"Don't underestimate me..." Teller glared to her, then walked off again. "Ugh, my back is killing me..."

"You're lucky I can't hit girls." Phil sneered at Miranda.

"What can you do?" Miranda huffed.

"Worse than you can imagine." Phil threatened.

"Show me then." Miranda demanded.

"Gladly," Phil grinned darkly. "I'm gonna be watching you, Killgahen."

Teller whistled as he walked through the grocery store, then saw Timmy sitting on a bench in sadness. "Aw, what's wrong, little guy?"

"My parents forgot me here..." Timmy frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure they didn't mean to..." Teller pouted.

"They do it every day." Timmy replied.

"My back's really sore..." Teller held his back. 

"Hmm..." Timmy frowned to him. "Guess we're both out of luck..."

Teller frowned, then thought of something. "Why don't you shop with me? Will that cheer you up?"

"Sure, but I forgot something in the store," Timmy said before he headed out into the alley. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that guy's back was feeling better." he then whispered.

"Oh, sport, that's so nice of you to use our magic to help others." Wanda smiled.

"That guy looks familiar..." Cosmo said.

"Yes, Cosmo, he certainly does." Wanda agreed.

The fairies then waved their wands and made Teller feel better.

"Huh... My back doesn't hurt anymore," Teller smiled in relief. 'I guess that hot tub works."

"Oh, Timmy?~" Timmy's dad called for his only child. "We're going to the beach and you can't come."

"Why not?" Timmy frowned.

"It's a no kids day at the beach, All Day Adult Swim," Timmy's mom said. "Sorry, dear, we'll call Vicky."

Teller noticed Timmy looked afraid at the mention of Vicky, so he came over. "Uh, sir, ma'am, maybe I could watch your son?" he offered. "I don't mind."

"Vicky is a better babysitter." Timmy's dad replied.

"She abuses me every day, don't you care about your own son?" Timmy frowned at his parents.

"Timmy, stop that, you know Vicky loves you." Timmy's mom said.

Timmy glared at his parents.

"I'll do it for free?" Teller tried to make Timmy's parents accept him.

"You never care about me!" Timmy pouted.

"Timmy, wait for Vicky." Timmy's mom said.

Timmy sighed as his parents left without him.

"Hey, come here..." Teller whispered to Timmy as he held out a magic bag.

"Why?" Timmy glanced at him.

Teller put the bag over Timmy and carried it over his shoulder and walked off. Timmy's parents laughed as they left. A cell phone came out then.

Teller then took the phone and deleted the text for Vicky to come pick up Timmy and he smiled and set Timmy back down on the floor. "There you go."

"What'd you do?" Timmy asked.

"I'm going to watch you, kiddo." Teller smiled. "You remind me of me when I was a young lad."

"You remind me of my friend, Jo Elliot." Timmy smiled back.

"Oh, I know her, she's a tough cookie." Teller commented.

"You have no idea..." Timmy laughed as he walked with Teller. 

"Wanda, I wonder if that's our old godchild, Raymond..." Cosmo whispered as he was disguised as one of Timmy's sneakers.

"Shh." Wanda shushed her husband as she was disguised as the other sneaker.

Meanwhile...

Lil suddenly shuddered.

"Something the matter, Lil?" Mike asked in concern.

"It's Phil," Lil warned. "I think he's in trouble."

"Come on, we better move." Mike suggested as she suddenly ran.

Lil then followed after Mike, carrying Courage in her arms. "Oh, Phil, please be okay." she quietly prayed.


	13. Twin Telepathy

Ed sat with Dee Dee, Double D sat with June, Frida came over and was with Eddy. Penn looked out to the couples and sighed as he wiped his eye and a tear rolled down his cheek.'

"LET'S PLAY!" Ed announced, he then nudged Eddy. "Tag, you're it!"

"Hey!" Eddy glared.

Ed laughed and ran off.

"Come on, we better play..." Frida said.

"Fine..." Eddy folded his arms, then chased after Ed. "You're gonna get it!"

"Run, Dee Dee, Eddy's gonna tag you!" Ed called.

Dee Dee giggled.

Penn sighed as he slouched down. "Oh, I remember the simple days of childhood..."

Ed and Dee Dee were running away from Eddy, turning into a corner ran into someone, and so did Eddy. 

"Get off of me!" Spinelli growled.

"S-S-S-Sorry, Spinelli..." Eddy backed up.

"Hi, Spinelli!" Ed smiled.

"We're playing tag with Eddy," Dee Dee said. "Wanna play?"

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Twister cheered.

Spinelli rolled her eyes. "You're kiddin', right?"

"Oh, I got it Spinelli, you should do a wrestling match with... Umm... Edie." Twister suggested.

"Close enough, and I do like to wrestle." Spinelli replied.

"I'm too young to die!" Eddy cried as he ran.

"Get back here!" Spinelli chased him.

"Ha! I'll take on the girly girl!" Dash challenged.

"You shouldn't have said that, Dash." Twister warned.

"Why not?" Dash scoffed.

Penn sighed. "I miss the golden moments of childhood... I wish I was a kid again..."

Desiree appeared.

"Well, hello there..." Penn smirked to the ghost genie.

"So you wished it, so it shall be," Desiree replied. "You get to be a kid for 48 hours."

"Sweet!" Penn beamed.

There was a blast of magic and suddenly Penn was now aged down to ten years old.

"Where am I...?" Penn asked as he looked around. "Mom? Dad? Sis? Where are you guys!?"

Cindy and Maxwell walked out together.

"Hey," Penn knelt over to them. "Have you guys seen my parents and sister?"

"Penn!?" Cindy jumped back in surprise.

"Yeah?" Penn replied.

"What happened to you?" CIndy asked.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" Penn looked back at her. "And how do you know my name...? MOM, THERE'S A STRANGER AFTER ME!"

Cindy covered his mouth. "Shh... Shh... Shhhh..."

Jenny and Danny came by the two kids, looking worried.

"Are you guys okay?" Jenny asked. "I heard yelling."

"Mom! Dad!" Penn got out of Cindy's grip and held the ghost boy and teenage robot.

"Uhhh..." Jenny and Danny looked down to Penn.

"What's going on?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it..." Cindy bit her nails.

"I've been looking all over for you guys." Penn said to his 'parents'.

"Those aren't your parents." Cindy told him.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Penn glared, then jumped on top of Cindy, wrestling her.

"I think Desiree or Larissa did this... But why?" Danny suggested.

"He wanted to be a kid, so I'll give him 48 hours to be a child, after the 48 hours are up, he'll be back to his normal self." Desiree said before she disappeared.

"Mom, Dad, where's my sister?" Penn asked the teenage couple.

"Is everything okay, guys?" June walked over.

"Sis!" Penn rushed over and hugged the Te Xuan Ze.

"What the!?" June looked down. "I'm not your sister!"

"Hey, Sis, am I an uncle yet?" Penn asked with a smile.

"Well, he is cute as a child." Jenny shrugged.

"Aww, thanks, Mom." Penn smiled.

"Uh, sure." Jenny smiled.

"Oh, brother..." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Penn.... Listen to me..." Cindy walked over to Penn. 

"You keep bugging me..." Penn smirked into her face. "You must liiiike me... Heheheh, Geeky Little Girl has a crush on me!"

"I do not!" Cindy glared.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" June asked, feeling lost.

"Desiree changed Penn into a kid for 48 hours and he thinks Danny and Jenny are his parents and that you're his sister." Cindy explained.

'WTF?' June thought to herself.

Penn laughed. "Oh, man, I got you good!"

"You were joking all this time?" Cindy glared. "PENN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I got you guys good!" Penn kept laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Danny glared as his eyes glowed green.

Cindy grabbed onto Penn's throat. "I'll kill you!"

"Fine, kill me," Penn smirked. "That just means you have to run a house all by yourself."

"I'll bulldoze your house and turn it into a parking lot!" Cindy glared.

"If you do, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Penn threatened.

"Okay, okay, you win." Cindy gave up.

Penn smirked and ruffled up her hair. "Love ya, my little niecy..."

Cindy sighed, then looked to Maxwell. "Heh... I stood up for myself a little, right?"

"Getting a little better." Maxwell shrugged.

Cindy smiled to him. Maxwell smiled back.

Penn stood in front of Cindy and spread his arms out in front of her. "Look but don't touch, Mortimer."

"Okay." Penn said, then grinned to the teenage robot and gave her a wink.

Jenny glared down at Penn and folded her arms.

"That man is going to be the death of me..." Cindy rubbed her temples. "I don't know who has it harder... Me or Teller?"

"What do you want?" Jenny glared down.

"Let's go play, Mommy." Penn pleaded.

"Please don't make me responsible for him..." Cindy shivered in fear. "Please don't make me responsible for him... Please don't make me--"

"What are we going to do with him for 48 hours?" Danny asked.

"Maybe we could watch over him." Jenny shrugged.

"Okay, have fun with that, bye!" Cindy ran off, holding Maxwell's hand.

"Hey!" Danny and Jenny yelled out.

Penn smirked to that.

Meanwhile, Lil and Mike were running to get to Lil's twin brother.

"We're almost there." Lil said.

"Cindy, stop, look, there's Mike with Lil!" Maxwell realized.

"Oh, yeah," Cindy stopped then. "Hey, Mike! Where are you two going?!"

Mike looked over and stopped once she spotted Cindy.

"Don't come over here, don't come over here, don't come over here..." Cindy begged.

Mike came over anyway. "Cindy, you can help us."

"I can?" Cindy whined. "I-I mean, what's wrong?"

"My brother might be in trouble." Lil said.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Cindy grinned nervously and backed up. "I'll just pray for you under my bed."

"Cindy, I thought I told you to not be afraid." Maxwell scolded.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just--" Cindy said.

Maxwell sighed. "I believed in you..."

CIndy gulped, then looked to Mike and Lil. "How can I help?" she asked, quaking in instant fear.

"Hold on, let me see if I can reach him." Lil suggested.

"How?" Cindy asked her.

"Twin telepathy." Lil smirked.

Cindy gulped. "You do that..."

Maxwell glanced to Cindy who grinned nervously to him, then looked to Lil.

"I need deep concentration." Lil instructed.

"Got it." Mike, Cindy, and Maxwell replied, staying quiet for her to work her magic.

Lil then went into her deep mood. Maxwell and Mike waited anxiously. Cindy scooted backwards, very nervous. Maxwell grabbed Cindy and pulled her back as Courage whimpered.

"Maxwell!" Cindy gasped from the pull.

"Shh!" Maxwell hissed to her.

'Phil?' Lil called. 'Phil!'

 

Phil was glaring at Miranda very harshly while the dark girl had her trademark evil smirk. Miranda laughed at the DeVille boy.

Phil snarled, then paused a moment. 'Lil?' 

'Phil, where are you?' Lil asked in her mind.

'About to rip someone to shreds,' Phil replied. 'I'm about to kill this girl.'

'Who?'

'Miranda Killgahen.'

 

"Phil's with a girl named Miranda Killgallen." Lil told Mike, Cindy, Maxwell, and Courage. 

"Well, good luck with that." Cindy tried to back out.

"Cindy..." Maxwell said firmly.

"I better come clean and say it," Cindy sighed. "Miranda used to live in Gumboot."

"What did I tell you about being brave?" Maxwell glared into Cindy's eyes.

"I just can't, Maxwell..." Cindy whimpered.

"Come on, guys, Phil probably needs our help!" Lil called and then left with Mike and Courage.


	14. Love Hurts

"Cindy, all you are is a scaredy cat every single day." Maxwell glared at his girlfriend.

"Th-That's not true..." Cindy said. "I'm brave sometimes... I'll work on it..."

Maxwell turned his back on her.

Cindy frowned. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Cindy, until you act brave, we're done until you get your act together." Maxwell finalized.

"What're you talking about?" Cindy whispered.

"You heard me..." Maxwell folded his arms. 

"What're you saying?" Cindy had tears in her eyes. "Unless I'm brave, you don't wanna hang out with me anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Cindy, but yes." Maxwell replied.

Cindy smacked Maxwell across the face. "I HATE YOU, MAXWELL HARTMAN!" she yelled, then ran away, crying her eyes out.

Everyone was now glaring at Maxwell.

"How cold can you get?" Angelica scolded.

"Yeah." Cindy Vortex agreed.

"Even I'm not that harsh." Helga added.

"She needs to toughen up!" Maxwell rubbed his sore cheek. "I don't want her to be scared of her own shadow!"

"What the heck is the matter with you, Morgan?" Lu asked.

"Maxwell." Maxwell corrected.

"Whatever," Lu scoffed. "You're just lucky that Mike didn't hear you."

"Oh, come on, you guys, Cindy gets scared she needs to learn how to toughen up." Maxwell defended until he was suddenly grabbed by the throat by Spinelli.

"I oughta pound you for making that kid cry!" Spinelli growled.

Maxwell gulped. "At least Penn isn't an adult right now..."

Spinelli smirked. "DESIREE! LARISSA!"

The ghost genies appeared.

"I wish Penn was an adult again and was here right now." Spinelli told them.

"I'm afraid you gotta wait until midnight to turn him back to normal." Larissa spoke for her aunt.

"Dammit." Spinelli growled as the two genies disappeared.

"Is Cindy okay?" Hard Luck asked as he was sitting on Twister's head.

"Which one's Cindy?" Twister asked. "I thought her name was Carlotta."

"No, Cindy," Spnelli said to him. "She's a cowardly girl who always reads books."

"Oh... Okay... That Cindy." Twister understood now.

Maxwell was trying to sneak away from Spinelli while she was distracted by her 'brainless boyfriend'. 

"Where are you going?!" Spinelli snapped at Maxwell.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Maxwell frowned. "I just don't want Cindy to spend the rest of her life afraid! You understand, right? Oh, God, I'm so glad Jo isn't here... Cindy looks up to her, she even said if I hurt Cindy, she'll kill me."

Spinelli hissed. "I oughta pummel you."

"Cindy, come back, HELP!" Maxwell begged.

Cindy was in the beach house and cried into her pillow.

"I'm angry and nobody likes me angry!" Spinelli snarled.

"Can't we talk about this?" Maxwell begged.

Spinelli growled and chased Maxwell.

Maxwell screamed and ran for his dear life. Cindy kept crying and looked very miserable.

Bubba opened the window and climbed into it, falling flat on the floor.

Cindy sniffled and looked up. "Uncle Bubba?"

"Hey, kiddo..." Bubba walked by, scratching himself. "Say, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Cindy buried her face into her pillow again.

"Come on, you can tell me." Bubba cooed.

"My boyfriend broke up with me." Cindy admitted.

"He did, did he?" Bubba asked as he opened the mini fridge and took out a soda, gulping it down.

'Uh-huh.." Cindy sniffled. "He said it's because I'm not brave."

"So I see..." Bubba replied.

Cindy kept crying.

"Shh... Shh..." Bubba took out a bottle of red liquid. "Here, drown your sorrows." he then shoved the bottle in her mouth.

Cindy flailed her arms out and she gulped it down. "What is that!? ... I kinda like it..."

"Blood mixed with whiskey..." Bubba told her.

Maxwell was screaming and running away from Spinelli. "Can't we talk, Spinelli?!"

Spinelli growled and kept chasing Maxwell.

Maxwell then tripped over a rock and fell. "Aw, crap."

Spinelli growled. "I can't believe you could be so cruel to Cindy."

"Well, she needs to learn to not act like a whining scaredy cat." Maxwell defended.

Spinelli looked into his eyes. "Are you really even Maxwell?"

"Of course I am!" Maxwell flinched with a gulp.

"Why don't you love Cindy?" Spinelli asked.

"I do!" Maxwell cried in defense. "I just wanna help her with her problem, so please let me go, I'm too young to die! Have mercy on me..."

"Mercy is for the WEAK!" Spinelli snarled.

Maxwell screamed for dear life. "Umm... H-How angry are you right now?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Spinelli asked.

Maxwell nodded.

"INFINITY!" Spinelli roared.

Maxwell screamed as he felt doomed.

Cindy kept crying as Bubba did his best to cheer her up since they were family now.

"Ya know... If you want... I could make you forget about your sadness... You can live a whole life of making other helpless victims miserable..." Bubba offered as his fangs popped out. "I could make you like me, but since it's a full moon tonight, you have a chance to turn back to normal if you don't like being a vampire that long."

Cindy looked over. "U-U-Uncle Bubba?"

Bubba grinned before tackling her down to the floor and bit her neck hard. Cindy screamed as her blood leaked out of her neck. Cindy's eyes then turned red and her fangs popped out, she looked very vengeful.

"Excellent." Bubba grinned darkly.

"No, stop, Spinelli, I didn't mean it!" Maxwell cried.

"Then why'd you say it?" Spinelli snarled.

"Because I was so sick of her being a whiny scaredy cat!"

"Some boyfriend you are..." Spinelli scoffed.

"Look, I'm really sorry and I regret it, just let me go..." Maxwell begged.

"I'll tell ya what," Spinelli sat on his stomach then. "Since this is your first offense, I'll give you a warning, but I won't be so kind the next time, Video Game Nerd."

"Dare I ask what happens if I do it again?" Maxwell asked.

Spinelli roared in his face.

"Right!" Maxwell squeaked then.

"Spinelli, look, I see Cindy and some big guy who looks like a vampire." Twister said.

"What?" Spinelli asked, getting off of Maxwell.

Maxwell took a breath and looked with them to see Cindy and Bubba together. "That's her uncle... What's going on?"

"Hello, victims." Bubba greeted.

"Hiya, Tubby." Hard Luck giggled.

Bubba growled. "I don't like being called Tubby."

"Sorry, sir." Hard Luck still giggled.

"C-C-Cindy?" Maxwell shivered. "Is that you?"

"Surprised to see me?" Cindy walked over to him.

"You're not gonna hurt us, are you?" Twister asked.

"We're gonna take your blood until you become a rotten corpse." Bubba replied.

Twister gulped and hid behind Spinelli.

"Cindy, stop him!" Maxwell begged.

"Why should I?" Cindy grinned, showing her fangs.

Maxwell's eyes widened. "What have you done to her!?"

"Made her into a vampire like me." Bubba replied.

"I don't wanna die!" Twister yelped.

"Well, you're gonna die anyhow." Bubba snarled.

"Maxwell, we can spend an eternity together..." Cindy took Maxwell's hands with a sick grin. "I'll bite you and make you like me and Uncle Bubba... Think of the fun we could have for the rest of forever! And we can turn everyone into vampires and we'll be the king and queen of the world!"

"I'll pass." Maxwell replied.

"Your funeral," Bubba glared. "We're gonna enjoy ripping the heads off of everyone, and we'll start with the idiot, the duck, and then the werewolf!"

"Yeah..." Cindy grinned, then looked to her uncle. "Wait, what!?"

"Touch Twister and Hard Luck and I'll kill you." Spinelli sneered.

"Out of the way, little girl!" Bubba growled.

"Uh, Uncle Bubba, you should't mess with Spinelli..." Cindy said.

Bubba glanced at her. "Excuse me?"

Cindy grinned nervously. "I mean, doesn't anyone else seem appetizing?"

"Even when you're a vampire, you act like a scaredy cat." Maxwell scoffed.

"Shut your mouth, Maxwell!" Cindy hissed.

"But you seem a bit threatening now..." Maxwell blinked.

"I loved you, Maxwell..." Cindy glared. "You were the only boy who was honestly nice to me and never hurt me, but you ripped my heart out of my chest and ripped it to shreds! Now you're gonna be under my spell!" her eyes then flashed red.

"Noooo!" Maxwell yelled out until suddenly, he was now hypnotized. "Yes, my mistress..."

"Excellent." Cindy smirked.

"Did that fatty call me a girl?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes." Twister nodded.

"HE'S GONNA DIE!" Spinelli roared.

"Oh, Cindy?~" Bubba called.

"Hm?" Cindy looked to her uncle.

"Let me take care of these kids." Bubba replied.

"Uh, okay, Uncle Bubba." Cindy nodded.

"You gotta get through me first, Tubby!" Spinelli roared.

"Bring it on!" Bubba snarled.

Cindy gulped a little nervously. "Heh... Oh, my..."

"You're still a whining little baby, Cindy." Maxwell said.

Cindy hissed and tackled Maxwell in response. Maxwell screamed.

"I AM NOT, OKAY!?" Cindy yelled in his face. "I'M JUST AS STRONG, TOUGH, AND BRAVE AS ANYBODY! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he then bit the blonde boy in the neck.

"CINDY!" Bubba panicked.

Cindy missed Maxwell's nerves, but she tried to get further.

Bubba grabbed Cindy and picked her up with a soft chuckle. "Heheh... No, no, no, NO!!!!" he then yelled at her, shaking her violently. "You only have baby fangs, you can't bite until you're older!"

"Stop shaking me!" CIndy cried out.

"You're only--" Bubba was about to say something until he was suddenly punched in the wall by Spinelli.

Cindy then fell flat on the ground.

"Ow..." Bubba groaned, then glared. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy having you for dinner..."

"You should count yourself lucky because I'm angry and nobody wants to see me angry." Spinelli threatened.

"I know how ya feel..." Bubba smirked.

Spinelli snarled at him.

"Tubby is funny." Hard Luck giggled.

"All right, all right, Cindy, I'm sorry," Maxwell gave in. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset, Cindy, I love you!"

"Hm..." Cindy sounded firm.

"She can't hear you..." Bubba came behind Cindy and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "She's mine now..."

"I don't think so, pal." a voice said.

Bubba looked up to see Mike, Phil, Lil, and Courage on the roof.

"Hiya, Mike!" Hard Luck waved.

Bubba grunted. "Great..."

Cindy got out of Bubba's hold and shivered.

"Why are there two vampires?" Phil asked.

"Oh, great, more werewolves," Bubba scoffed. "How about you guys go find a bone to chew on?"

Cindy stood protectively in front of Bubba.

"Cindy?" Mike asked in shock. "You're a vampire?!"

"Surprise..." Cindy weakly smiled, showing her baby fangs.

"How?!" Lil asked.

"By me, little girl." Bubba smirked.

Phil stood in front of his twin, growling at the vampire. Bubba growled back.

"Now, now, let's just calmly walk away from each other..." Cindy suggested. "I hate for violence to cause an uproar... So if everybody could just stay the--"

"I'm gonna rip your sister to shreds." Bubba glared at Phil.

"Oh, my..." Cindy frowned. "I don't like this at all..."

"Coward..." Maxwell mumbled.

"Maxwell, just stop it..." Cindy begged.

Phil growled, he then jumped off the roof and tackled Bubba.

"PHIL!" Lil cried out.

"I'm gonna walk away now..." Cindy backed up, then started to run away. "It's almost midnight!"

"You're pathetic, Cindy." Maxwell scoffed.

"WHAT?!" Cindy shrieked at him.

"You heard me," Maxwell huffed. "I said you're--" he was about to repeat until he got tackled by a familiar white tiger with purple stripes.

"Kimba!" Cindy yelped.

Kimba snarled and was on top of Maxwell, roaring in his face. "You caused my mistress pain, now I will make you feel pain."

"Cindy, get him off!" Maxwell begged.

Cindy just walked away, feeling miserable again.

"Cindy? CINDY!" Maxwell called.

It was now after midnight and Penn was back to normal, then saw Cindy was being sad. "That kid break your heart?"

"Yeah!" Cindy yelled sadly. "Show's over..."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Penn growled.

Cindy went into the beach house and sulked in her room again. Penn cracked his knuckles and walked off to find Maxwell.


	15. Bad Boys

"Phil, please stop it," Lil begged. "Don't hurt him, please."

"Yeah, listen to your stupid and delicious sister." Bubba agreed.

Phil stopped for the sake of his sister.

Penn was now walking toward Maxwell with an angry look in his eye. "MAXWELL!"

"Oh, NOW he gets my name right..." Maxwell gulped.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOOOOWWW!" Penn demanded.

Maxwell's eyes widened and he ran right over to Penn's side, becoming deathly pale and shivered. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"I wanna talk with ya..." Penn folded his arms.

"When you say talk, do you mean-" Maxwell was about to ask, then saw Penn looked royally angered which frightened him. "OH, MY GOD! RUN FOR IT!"

Penn grabbed Maxwell by his ankle and dragged him until grabbing him by his shirt collar. "So, I let you hang around Cindy... You really love and care about her... Weren't those your EXACT WORDS!?" he then growled in the boy's face.

"Well, she shouldn't been a cowardly, whining baby anymore, you have to agree." Maxwell replied.

Penn tightened his hold, moving his hand up to Maxwell's throat. "Yeah, but I don't break her heart in the process!"

"B-But, you don't understand..." Maxwell shivered.

Lil walked by. "Where's Cindy?"

"In her room." Penn replied.

"Let me go talk to her," Lil offered. "I know how she feels."

"Be sure to knock first," Penn advised. "Cindy kinda freaks out if you sneak up on her."

Lil nodded, then went to Cindy's room to talk with her.

"And as for you..." Penn smiled darkly to Maxwell.

"What're you going to do?" Maxwell asked.

"I'm gonna do the best I can." Penn grinned.

"So, Maxwell broke Cindy's heart just because she's a coward?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Penn nodded.

Police cars surrounded Penn, which it worried him.

"DROP THE KID NOW!" a cop demanded.

"Okay... Okay... Okay..." Penn set Maxwell down. "Easy... Uh, maybe I could show you guys a magic trick, huh?"

"We're taking you downtown, sir." the cop glared.

"Uh... Heh... Funny thing about this, I... TELLER!" Penn yelled out. "TELLER!"

At the Turner house...

Teller sniffled and sneezed as he gave Timmy pizza bagels.

"Bless you, sir." Timmy said.

"Thank you, I think Penn is talking about me." Teller replied.

"I'm telling you, Wanda, that guy looks like our old godchild, Raymond." Cosmo whispered as he and Wanda were in goldfish mode.

"He does look like him actually." Wanda agreed.

Teller turned on the TV and the show Cops was on and it had Penn on it.

"Sir, why did you choke a child?" the cop demanded.

"He hurt my niece!" Penn defended.

"Hm?" Teller's eyes widened.

"He hurt my niece!" Penn called, glaring at the cops. "You got wax in your ears?!"

"You're gonna be locked up for a while, sir," a cop shoved Penn onto the side of a squad car and handcuffed him.

"Cindy, save Uncle Penn!" Penn yelped.

Meanwhile, Cindy was still depressed over Maxwell. She then heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Cindy asked.

"It's Lil," the guest replied. "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may." Cindy allowed.

Lil walked in and came to see the little girl. "Hey... You okay?"

"I thought he loved me no matter what..." Cindy said, she had stopped crying now though. "I guess guys are just the pits for me."

"I know the feeling?"

"You do?"

"I used to date Brett, one of guys in the popular group at school, I thought he really likes me until... He started to hurt me if I didn't listen to him." Lil explained as she then pulled up her shirt to show a bruise that was healing quickly due to her werewolf genetics.

Cindy winced slightly from the bruise, then frowned. "At least you're not a butt monkey."

"A butt monkey?" Lil asked.

"I got bullied every single day at Gumboot, even for doing nothing." Cindy explained.

"What's Gumboot?" Lil asked.

"A crapsack town...' Cindy sighed. "Everybody's either a jerk or a total idiot... And someone you know went there... Miranda Killgahen."

"No way..." Lil said.

"Way..." Cindy slowly nodded.

"No wonder she acts so snotty all day." Lil scoffed.

"Oh, Gumboot..." Cindy groaned. "I'm so glad we moved out of that place... Wonder what's on TV?" she then clicked on the TV.

'Cops is filmed on locaiton by the men and women of the law enforcement.' the TV said as COPS was ending with the Bad Boy's theme song.

TMZ was then coming on.

"Ugh, I hate this show, just leave the celebrities alone..." Cindy was about to change the channel.

'This just in in Celebrity News, famed Las Vegas bad boy magician Penn Jillette is behind bars!' the announcer announced as a mugshot of Penn appeared on the screen.

"What?" Cindy gasped.

"Isn't that your uncle?" Lil asked.

"Uh-huh, he's in trouble, we have to help him," Cindy sounded desperate. "Lil, could you help me?"

"Of course." Lil agreed.

"Oh, thank you, Lil..." Cindy hugged her. "Oh, I hate to imagine what he's going through right now..."


	16. Jailbreak

In a cell...

"Well, this can't be too bad, right?" Penn chuckled nervously as he sat in the cell, then looked over to his cellmate. "So, uh, whatya in for?"

"I rape women and little girls." his cellmate said.

Penn's eyes widened. "Well, then... Heh... Good thing my niece or ex-wife isn't here."

"Penn!" Cindy called.

"Cindy! Lauren!" Penn called back.

"Lil." the brunette girl corrected.

"Whatever." Penn scoffed.

Cindy ran over and held the bars. "Oh, man, you're locked up..."

"Thanks for the newsflash, Captain Obvious!" Penn scoffed. "They're taking me into court tomorrow and I need a lawyer!...Hey, Cindy..."

"Forget it," Cindy folded her arms. "Been there, done that, I'm not doing it ever again!"

"Teller is gonna be my lawyer and you guys might wanna get back." Penn warned.

"Why?" Lil asked.

"Hello, children." the male grinned.

Cindy yelped and hid behind Lil, shivering. 

"Back off!" Penn glared at his cellmate.

"I hope that isn't Mr. Geller..." Cindy begged.

"Awww, you remember me, that's so sweet and look, you brought a friend that I can play with." Geller chuckled.

"Oh, no... Not him..." Cindy bit her nails.

"Aww... Don't ya miss me...?" Geller leaned through the bars and grabbed Cindy by her collar. "Why don't ya help me out and I'll give you some nice candy...?"

"N-No!" Cindy tried to get off from him.

"Hey, let go of my friend!" Lil glared as she grabbed Geller's wrist and bent it backwards.

"Yaaaaugh!" Geller cried out, but laughed. "Oh, thank you! Thaaaaank yooou!"

"What the?" Lil asked.

"He's a masochist." Penn explained. "He loves being tortured, but the only one who can make him scream in pain is Jo, but she's not here."

Geller's eyes widened at that name and he shivered in fear.

"Who's Jo?" Lil asked.

"A bad mother--" Cindy was about to say.

"Shut your mouth!" Penn scolded.

"I'm only talkin' 'bout Jo..." Cindy mumbled.

"Oh, she's the person you definitely don't want to mess with, she makes everyone fear her." Penn explained to Lil.

"What would happen if you mess with her?" Lil asked.

"Don't make me answer that question..." Cindy gulped as her teeth chattered at the mention of Jo. "I'm just so glad Jo's spending Summer Break with Justine in Hawaii..."

In Hawaii...

Jo suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you." Justine said.

Jo sniffled. "Sorry..."

"You okay, Jo?" Lilo asked as she was going to introduce Jo and Justine to her new friend.

"For some reason, I want to hurt Butler and Penn when I get back." Jo replied roughly.

"Oh, dear..." Justine frowned.

Lilo came over to a girl with scarlet hair tied in a ponytail with a short-sleeved white shirt, crimson red and golden trimmed shorts, black sandals, and ocean blue eyes. "Jo, Justine, this is my new friend, Victoria, she moved to Hawaii last year."

"Hi!" Victoria smiled and waved.

"Victoria, this is my cousin Justine and her girlfriend, Jo." Lilo introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Victoria smiled.

"So, you don't mind my little cousin being weird?" Justine asked.

"Not at all, weird is interesting," Victoria reassured. "I'm even weirder than Lilo, I have potato chips that look like celebrities from the 1970's."

Autumn came over sniffing and tugged her sister's hoodie.

"What's wrong, Autumn?" Jo asked.

"That girl pushed me on the ground and called me names." Autumn pointed to Myrtle.

"Not Myrtle..." Lilo sighed.

"Babe, you watch Lilo and Victoria, I'll be right back!" Jo stalked off.

Justine smiled at her girlfriend. "Oh, Jo~..."

"I'm so glad that I took that little mute's spot away." Myrtle smirked in victory.

Jo came up behind Myrtle and snarled.

Back in Nicktoons Kingdom...

"Oh, Penn, I wish I could let you out of these bars..." Cindy pouted.

"Maybe we can, let's see if I can bend these bars back." Lil suggested.

"W-Wait! We can't break Penn out of prison," Cindy sweated nervously. "That would be breaking the law."

"Do it, do it!" Penn urged.

"Lemme see if I can." Lil put her hands on the bar.

"Lil, don't!" Cindy begged. "It's illegal!"

"Cindy, don't you want me out of here?" Penn pouted.

"Of course I do." Cindy said.

"Then let her get me out!" Penn said.

"It's illegal..." Cindy pouted.

Penn turned her head and pretended to cry. "Oh, Cindy, I guess I'll see you when you're all grown up... The next time I see you could be my last... I'm an old man..."

Cindy frowned. "Penn, don't cry..." she then gave in. "All right, all right, Lil, go break Penn out."

"Let's try..." Lil walked over to the bars, cracking her knuckles and put her hands on the bars.

Cindy backed up a little.

"Hello, Cindy... Remember me?" a dark voice asked.

Cindy's eyes widened and she shivered, looking up to her mother's stalker with a crush who acted like a cat. "Mr. Boots!"

"So glad you remember me." Boots grinned.

"And don't forget about me." another voice added in.

"Todd Inuzzi!" Cindy gulped.

"Aww... How cute..." Boots pinched Cindy's cheeks. "She remembers us..."

Cindy backed away, whimpering.

"Hey, Sis." Junior smiled from his cell.

"Hey..." Cindy glared up at her brother.

"You!" Katherine snarled.

"Katherine Thompson, what a surprise!" Cindy replied.

Lil mustered all her strength and started to bend the bars. Cindy ran over nervously.

"Hey, I can do it." Lil smiled.

"Can we get out of here, Lil?" Cindy asked. "There's people out to get me!"

"I'm almost ready." Lil said as she bent the bars. "All right, sir, you're free."

Penn smiled and walked out. Lil then rearranged the bars like nothing happened.

"This is so wrong..." Cindy gulped. 

"You're not telling anyone..." Penn warned. "Or else..."

Cindy sighed. "Or else what?"

Penn whispered in her ear.

"Okay, I won't tell!" Cindy gave in.

Lil walked off, but glared at Katherine, unknowingly growling at her. Penn picked up Cindy over his shoulder and walked off with Lil.

"Stupid Skylar destroyed my necklace," Katherine sneered. "I could've been Queen of the Weredogs again!"

"Are you single?" Todd asked.

"Hm?" Katherine looked to him. "Divorced actually."

Todd smirked to her and she smirked back.

"This is so wrong..." Cindy bit her nails as she walked with Penn and Lil.

"Wow, that was some strength, Lilly, how did you get that?" Penn asked.

"Long story..." Lil shrugged.

"I can't do this with it on my conscience..." Cindy sighed. "But I'll be fine as long as Teller doesn't bump into me." 

Suddenly, Cindy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Cindy answered.

"Cynthia, can I talk with you for a minute?" Teller asked.

"DAMNIT!" Cindy groaned. "What is it, Teller?"

"Penn's in jail," Teller said. "I should go see him."

"No!" Cindy cried. "Uh, I mean, no, it's okay, you don't need to... I'm gonna hang up now!"

"Cynthia..." Teller sounded firm. "Is there something you're not telling me...?"

Cindy whimpered, then hung up quickly. 

"Aww, great, Teller is gonna find out," Penn groaned in dismay. "Oh, I wish there was something we could do."

"Hey, Penn, why is your shadow standing next to you?" Cindy asked.

"What're you talking about?" Penn looked. "What in the world? How did... It wasn't there a while ago."

Cindy let out a scream.

"SHH!" Penn clamped his hand over her mouth. "If you squeal, we're gonna BOTH get in trouble! Now, how is this happening?" 

Lil groaned and held her head.

"Lil, are you okay?!" Cindy cried.

"Okay, let's just CALM DOWN!" Penn said.

Penn's shadow seemed to wander around then.'

"Stop that shadow!" Cindy chased down the shadow.

"H-How did his shadow appear?" Lil asked before she then touched the ground and then suddenly, her own shadow appeared.

"Oh, no..." Cindy whispered. "Lil's a Wolf-Shadowed Person..."

"What does that mean?" Lil asked.'

"Mike's one too, she can explain it better than I can." Cindy said, then winced and looked down. "Right after I change my pants."

"You mean your diaper?" Penn smirked.

"Penn!" Cindy whined. 

"H-How do I make them stop?" Lil panicked.

"I don't know..." Cindy backed up.

Cindy's shadow came alive and started to wrestle her to the ground. Cindy screamed and was flung across the area.

"Cindy!" Penn and Lil cried.

Cindy screamed until she rammed against Teller, making him fall back. "Ugh... I'm sorry, Teller, but Lil is a Wolf-Shadowed Person."

"Were you lying to me earlier?" Teller asked.

Cindy bit her lip and ran the other way.

"That's a yes..." Teller glared. 'I wish that girl wouldn't lie to me." 

"Teller, your shadow, it's right behind you!" Penn pointed to his partner.

"Cynthia..." Teller glared sharply. "Why is Penn out of jail?"

Cindy took a deep breath and gave in. "We went to visit Penn in jail and then Lil wanted to see if she could break him out by bending the bars and it turns out she could and I got really scared and now Lil can somehow control shadows, they wanted to cheer me up because Maxwell broke up with me and I don't want you to punish me!!" 

Teller sighed. "Penn's a very bad influence on you.... Why did Maxwell break up with you?"

"He said he's tired of me being a cowardly whiner..." Cindy pouted. 

"I see..." Teller replied.

"Make them stop!" Lil whimpered. "Make them stop!"

"Excuse me, Cynthia." Teller walked over to Lil.

"Oh, I'm so glad we talked without me being in trouble." Cindy smiled in relief.

"Did I say that?" Teller asked firmly. "No, I didn't... We'll discuss a punishment when I'm done here."

Penn laughed. "Cindy's in trouble~"

Cindy sighed sadly.

"Please make them stop," Lil begged. "Make them stop."

Phil's shadow then came over and hugged the female twin.

"Ooh..." Lil settled down.

"Interesting..." Teller noticed. "It seems you are a werewolf with shadow abilities like the Mazinsky family. It's no wonder you and Mike are soul mates, Lillian." 

"Well, our mom is part of the Wolf Shadow Clan." Lil said.

"Lil, why is your shadow following me?!" Phil asked.

"It's your abilities..." Teller told Phil. "Soon, you'll develop too... Which one of you is the older one?"

"I am by eleven minutes." Lil said.

"Phillip, you should get yours soon since Lillian has already started..." Teller said. "It's nothing dangerous."

"Can I go now?" Cindy begged.

"No, Cynthia." Teller scolded. 

"Aww..." Cindy groaned.

"How do I get rid of these shadows?" Lil asked.

"Close your eyes, tell yourself in your head for them to go away, and then open your eyes again after counting to ten." Teller instructed.

Lil closed her eyes, trying that, then counted to ten and opened her eyes again to see the shadows were gone. "Hey, I did it," she then smiled. "I actually did it!"

"Lil, you so become cooler by the minute." Lil smiled to his sister.

"So will you, little brother." Lil smirked.

"Hey!" Phil glared.

Lil laughed at him, ruffling up his hair.

"Now, for your punishment, Cynthia..." Teller folded his arms at Cindy.

Cindy sighed and bowed her head. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to write a six paragraph paper about the consequences of lying to me and breaking a felon out of prison..." Teller said firmly. 

"Yes, sir..." Cindy pouted.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair for Cindy to be punished like that," Lil spoke up. "She didn't do anything!"

"I deserve it for letting you break Penn out of jail..." Cindy shut her eyes.

"No, you don't..." Lil soothed. "Sir, it's my fault, not Cindy's."

"I'm always in trouble with him..." Cindy moped. "No matter what I say or do, it's just wrong..."

"You broke him out?" Teller asked Lil.

"Mm-hmm..." Lil nodded.

Teller sighed. "That's illegal..."

"But he was in trouble, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing," Lil defended. "Cindy's enemies were in there; Geller, Mr. Boots, Todd Inuzzi, and someone I growled at named Ms. Thompson."

"Please don't punish me..." Cindy begged with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I-I-If you punish me... I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?" Teller folded his arms at her.

Cindy stared at the ground.

"Why do you have to be so tough on her!?" Penn hissed. 

"What?" Teller asked.

"Every single day, you punish her." Penn replied.

"Uh, that's okay, Penn..." Cindy grinned nervously.

"Don't interrupt," Teller scolded. "Go take a time-out."

Cindy pouted and walked off to a corner.

"See?!" Penn said. "You'd punish her even if she dropped a pencil!" 

"I don't know what you mean." Teller folded his arms.

Cindy walked back over. "Uh, guys?"

"Cynthia, I told you not to interrupt!" Teller scolded, glaring down to her.

"I-I know, but..." Cindy twiddled her fingers.

"But what?" Teller glared.

"I was just wondering if I could go back to the beach house now..." Cindy held her arm. "I'm pretty tired..." 

"Go on right ahead, sweetie," Penn nodded, then looked to the DeVille twins. "Laurie, Patrick, could you take her back?"

"Okay." Phil and Lil agreed, not even caring that he got their names wrong.

Lil then carried Cindy in her arms. Cindy smiled in Lil's arms, nuzzling against her chest.


	17. Secret Spying

"You're tough on her and she's not even your kid!" Penn glared at his partner. 

"Well, she needs to be taught a lesson." Teller replied.

"For gosh sake's, she's 10 years old!" Penn said.

"Under your influence..." Teller reminded. 

"Hey, all I'm doing is making her not afraid anymore." Penn defended.

"Which is dangerous..." Teller warned. 

Cindy came back over. "Uh, good night...?"

"CYNTHIA, NOT NOW!" Teller yelled at her.

Cindy hung her head and walked off again, sniffling slightly. 

"There you go again!" Penn glared. "You are not her father!!"

"And you're not her uncle..." Teller turned his back and looked bitterly angry.

"Look, the girl saved our lives last summer," Penn reminded him. "The least you can do is be thankful to her, she's just some kid we know and you act as if she committed genocide or something! Why do you punish her so much? She may be a Care Bear, but she looks up to us! You always punish her every single day!" 

"Because she's always lying to me and gets into trouble!" Teller replied.

"Don't you think she feels bad for what she's done?" Penn folded his arms. "I want you to apologize to her and make it up to her!"

"Penn, I'm older than you, I think I know what's best for Cynthia." Teller sighed.

"And that's another thing," Penn then said. "Why do you always call her by her full name?"

"Cynthia?" Teller asked.

"Yes, why?" Penn asked. "Her name is Cindy! Why do you keep calling her Cynthia?"

"Because it gets her attention when I talk to her." Teller replied.

"Besides, she looked up to you, yeah, she had a fan crush on you, but that's doesn't mean you should treat her like a prisoner."

"I don't treat her like a prisoner." Teller said.

"Oh, Bull," Penn sneered. "When she does something wrong, you punish her, that's fine... Then she tries to steal your wedding ring out of petty jealousy... That was childish... We all agree that she shouldn't have done that... But NOW she blinks at you and you make her do homework on her break and only a very SICK individual would think that was justified! You're turning into a psycho."

"I am not." Teller firmly frowned.

"Do you punish your baby?" Penn asked.

"Well, sometimes..." Teller shrugged.

"You've gone too far..." Penn folded his arms. "Your baby is... Well... A baby!"

"At least I remember my children and don't neglect them." Teller folded his arms with a smirk.

"Well, I don't treat them harshly like you do every single day!" Penn glared.

"Penn..." Teller frowned.

"No, I don't wanna hear it... If you need me, I'm gonna go check on Cindy..." Penn walked off. "She'll probably be anxious to talk to ya when it's chilly in Hell."

"I am not a psycho," Teller said to himself. "...Am I?"

"Hmph..." Penn mumbled.

Cindy sat in her room, hugging her legs.

Penn walked into the room without knocking, then opened the wardrobe closet, looking for clothes. "Man, this reminds me of the time there was a killer out for me and I had to wear a disguise to hide out in... Teller tried to be my bodyguard, then the undercover cop chick tried to attack him because she thought he was an assassin, and--" he then looked to Cindy. "Aw, Cindy, don't cry..."

"Why does Teller hate me?" Cindy whispered sadly.

"He's, well, a psycho." Penn replied.

"First Maxwell breaks up with me and now, Teller hates me." Cindy sighed sadly.

"Aw, Cindy..." Penn sat next to her on the bed.

"I hate my life..." Cindy sighed. "Maybe the world would be better off without me."

"Cindy..." Penn sighed. "Look... Be thankful you still have your parents."

Cindy buried her face into her pillow. "I guess..."

"And you have friends who care about you."

"That's true."

"And we're friends." Penn said.

"We are?" Cindy asked.

"Uh-huh, and let me tell you something," Penn then leaned in. "He even punishes his baby."

"Are you serious?!" Cindy gawked.

Penn frowned and nodded.

"What's happened to him?" Cindy whined slightly, then realized she whined. "Oh, sorry, Penn."

"Don't worry, you're fine, sweetie." Penn soothed.

Cindy sighed as she scooted back.

"Watch your eyes..." Penn said as he started to get out of his prison jumpsuit.

"Why?" Cindy looked over, then covered her eyes. "Oh, God! Oh, GOD NO!"

"So, where's Patton and Laura?" Penn asked.

"You mean Phil and Lil?" Cindy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn said before tickling her feet to cheer her up.

Cindy laughed wildly since her feet had been tickled, but she calmed down a little. "I'm not sure."

Penn grinned.

"What?" Cindy asked, then realized why he was doing that. "Oh, man, no, no! We are NOT spying on them!"

"Come on," Penn urged. "Aren't you curious of what they do during the night?"

"Well, yeah." Cindy had to admit. 

"Let's go then..." Penn grinned as he then took out a pair of scissors. "Okay... This goes against everything I stand for, but I'm in hiding... You ever see the movie where me and Teller get killed?"

"Yeah?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, I want you to cut my hair..." Penn said. "I'm hiding from the law and we're about to get down to business."

"Y-Y-You want me to c-c-cut your hair?" Cindy gulped.

"Yes, do it." Penn nodded.

Cindy gulped. "Are you sure?"

Penn sat down in a chair in front of the vanity mirror and snapped his fingers. "Let's go, Cindy!"

"Um... Okay..." Cindy pushed a chair behind Penn and stood on top of it, holding the scissors nervously. "Well, here goes nothing..."

"I'm waiting~..." Penn folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Cindy gulped and cut off his ponytail, wincing as she did. "Done."

Penn chucked his ponytail in the trash, then went to get into his new clothes. "Don't worry, it'll grow back."

"Oh, like that dumb braid you wore in the 80's?" Cindy asked as she came behind him to help.

Penn stopped which made Cindy fall against him. "What about my braid?"

"Uh, it's attractive?" Cindy grinned nervously. "You should've kept it..."

"That's what I thought you said." Penn narrowed his eyes.

"phew..." Cindy breathed in relief.

Penn wore a black shirt with a brown vest that had playing cards on the back, leather pants, and black boots, and decided to ditch his glasses.

Cindy whistled. "Penn~...."

"Like it?" Penn smirked.

"You look good." Cindy smiled.

"Thank you." Penn smiled. "Now, for you."

"Me!?" Cindy squeaked. "I'm not on the lam!"

"I got a perfect outfit for you." Penn smiled.

Cindy gulped and backed up. "As long as I don't have to be anything embarrassing... What're we talkin' here?" 

Penn grinned.

"Wuh-oh..." Cindy mumbled. "Me and my big mouth."

"Come here!" Penn chased Cindy all around the room.

Cindy squealed, she tried to run out the door, but Penn grabbed her ankle and yanked her right back into the room and put her in her new disguise.

"Viola!" Penn smiled. "What do you think?"

"I need a mirror to look." Cindy said.

Penn handed her a mirror.

Cindy looked in the mirror and saw she had a pacifier with a baby bonnet with a bow and she was in footy pajamas. "I'm a baby?! Why a baby?!"

"Because I said so..." Penn said, then smirked. "Plus, chicks will still dig a bad boy with a sensitive side..." he then carried Cindy like a baby and rocked her in his arms. 

"Forget it!" Cindy glared. "I'm not doing this!"

"Oh, yes, you are..." Penn glared back. "Don't ya remember our little deal?"

Cindy's eyes widened and she stammered slightly.

"Mm-hmm, that's what I thought..." Penn threw her into a stroller and shoved a bottle in her mouth, starting to push the stroller with her in it. "Let's go for a walky walk!"


	18. It's Terror Time

"Look, Phil, there's a baby, isn't she cute?" Lil cooed.

Penn smiled proudly.

"How old is she then?" Phil asked.

"She's four months now." Penn made up.

"Can I hold her?" Lil asked.

"Sure you can." Penn smiled.

"Come here, sweetie..." Lil held out her arms and carried Cindy. "Whoa! Oh, you're a big girl..."

Cindy glared to Penn as she sucked on her pacifier. Penn put his finger to his mouth to shush her and slit his throat with his finger to make sure she would shut up.

"She looks a lot like Cindy." Lil observed.

"Uh-huh." Phil agreed.

"How about you two come and join us?" Penn offered. "We're gonna watch the full moon."

Cindy's eyes widened and she muffled slightly behind the binky. 

"Uh, I dunno, sir..." Phil said as he put Cindy back into the carriage. "Let's talk about this..."

"Okay." Penn said.

Phil and Lil then went to a private spot to talk.

Cindy popped the pacificer out of her mouth. "Are you nuts?!" she hissed at Penn.

"Why?" Penn asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's a full moon!" Cindy panicked. "They're gonna be beasts! HIDEOUS, MONSTROUS BEASTS!"

"Shh!" Penn put his hand over her mouth. "Cindy, will ya let me handle this?"

"No, I don't want any part of this..." Cindy tried to get down from the stroller. "I changed my mind! You're on your own!"

"You don't wanna spend time with your favorite uncle?" Penn sniffed and pretended to cry.

"Don't cry, Penn, I'll help you." Cindy sighed.

"I thought you loved me, Cindy.." Penn kept blubbering. "I was gonna give you a billion dollars in my will!"

"Billion dollars...?" Cindy asked.

"Uh-huh..." Penn whimpered, but smirked with his back turned.

"Well... I guess I could try it..." Cindy climbed back into the stroller.

"Thank you, sweetie," Penn gushed. "I knew you loved me."

"We decided to join you guys." Lil said as she came back with her brother.

Cindy grumbled under her breath as she put the pacifier back in her mouth.

"Oh, good, that just makes little Priscilla's day." Penn smiled.

"Priscilla?" Cindy mumbled to herself.

"Hi, there, Priscilla," Phil greeted the 'baby'. "Oh, you're so cute."

Cindy sighed.

"Coochy coochy coo..." Lil tickled Cindy's chin.

Cindy giggled and babbled like a baby. 

"Nice acting." Penn whispered. 

"Is she your daughter?" Lil asked.

"Uh, she's my niece..." Penn made up a story. "Her parents, uh, died in a house fire... I saved her from the burning building and I'm raising her like my own now."

"That's so sad and sweet at the same time." Phil said.

"It's my honor." Penn smiled proudly.

Cindy rolled her eyes at Penn's story.

"Oh, look," Penn observed. "Here comes the full moon."

Cindy whimpered as she buried her face underneath the blanket and shivered.

"Isn't it so pretty, you guys?" Penn smiled.

Phil and Lil felt different.

"Uh-Oh, I think it's starting!" Lil cried.

"Me too!" Phil cried back.

"Oh, crap, oh, crap, I can't move my body!" Lil yelped.

Cindy shivered under her blanket.

"Whoa..." Penn grinned as he watched the transformation.

"Lil, LIL, it still hurts!" Phil growled.

Lil roared as they transformed.

"This is awesome..." Penn grinned. "This is great..."

Cindy snuck out of the stroller and tiptoed away. Penn pulled Cindy back and put her in his arms. Cindy wiggled and squirmed.

"RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!!" Phil yelled in a demonic voice.

"MOVE!" Lil roared.

"I suggest we do as they say..." Cindy whispered.

"No way, this is getting good." Penn grinned.

Cindy yelled and screamed, trying to escape. Teller folded his arms with a smirk, coming behind them. Cindy looked up at him, blushing.

"Now you see why I discipline you?" Teller asked. "I prefer you learn your lesson for humility and not abject humiliation."

"Teller, the hell are you here, can't you see I'm watching something?" Penn glared.

"WE TOLD YOU TO RUNNN!" Phil yelled.

Teller took Cindy in his arms and ran with her. "What're you doing here, Cynthia?"

"Penn made me!" Cindy cried. "He blackmailed me!"

Phil and Lil howled at the moon.

"Uh... Uh... Wait for me, Teller!" Penn yelped.

"Penn?" Teller looked over.

"PLAY SOME CHASE MUSIC!" Penn demanded.

Teller put on 'It's Terror Time'.

"This song?" Cindy frowned.

"Why not?" Penn asked.

Cindy shrugged. "Let's get moving!"

Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Angelica, and Susie saw Penn, Teller and Cindy running.

"Why are you guys running and why is there chase music on?" Tommy asked.

"WEREWOLVES!" Penn yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Werewolves?!" Chuckie asked.

"RUN!" Cindy jumped into his shoulders. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Guys, it's just Curly in a mask, you know how he is," Tommy said before going up to one of the werewolves. "All right, Curly, show's over, take off the mask."

Cindy shivered and trembled. Phil and Lil roared in Tommy's face.

"Okay, Curly, I know you're mad that I didn't like you be in my alien movie, but that role was strictly made for my cousin," Tommy said. "Now take off the mask and no one gets hurt."

"Tommy, I don't think that's a mask." Kimi spoke up.

"It isn't, trust me." Penn said.

'Good thing I'm wearing a diaper." Cindy bit her lip.

"Man, it's glued on tight." Tommy grunted as he tried to get 'the mask' off.

Phil roared in his face.

Tommy backed up, then sweated nervously. "It's real!"

"Awesome!" Dil smiled.

"RUN AWAY!" Chuckie screamed.

The 'Rats gang then ran with Penn, Teller, and Cindy.

"Come on, Dil!" Tommy grabbed his younger brother.

"Aw, come on, Tommy, this is so cool!" Dil pouted.

"Time out," Penn stopped, putting his hand against a wall and panted. "Fat guy runnin'..." 

"Come on, Penn!" Cindy tried to pull on his arm to make him go. "Come on!"

"Save yourselves..." Penn shook his head.

Cindy tried, then sighed. Teller whispered something into Cindy's ear.

"Oh, Penn?~" Cindy called with a smirk. "The Playboy Bunny mansion's bus broke down..."

"OH, MY GOD, LET'S GO!" Penn ran off instantly.

"I don't wanna be eaten, I still have to prove to Miranda who's more popular!" Angelica cried.

"Just move, girl!" Susie told Angelica.

"Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire~..." Teller scolded Cindy.

Cindy sighed sadly.

"SHUT UP, TELLER AND KEEP MOVING!!!!" Penn yelled out.

"Where to?" Kimi asked.

"We gotta do a door-to-door chase." Penn suggested.

"Oh, those always give me a headache..." Cindy whined. 

"QUIT WHININ'!" Penn growled.

"Sorry." Cindy bit her lip.

"Hey, Werewolves, do you guys know my alien friends?" Dil asked.

Phil and Lil roared.

"No?" Dil asked. "Well, okay, thanks anyway."

"Come on, Dil!" Tommy called out.

"Have you guys met my big brother, Tommy?" Dil then asked.

Tommy ran to Dil's side, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away. "Come on, Dil, I can't go home without you, Mom will freak!"

"But I'm not done yet!" Dil frowned.

"Oh, I think you are..." Tommy mumbled.

They were then doing a door-to-door chase. 

"Everyone go into one of the doors." Tommy suggested.

'I can't run anymore..." Teller pouted, looking out of breath.

"Wimp." Penn snorted.

"Come on, Teller, we gotta move." Cindy urged.

"I can't run anymore..." Teller pouted.

"Come on, Teller!" Cindy urged, trying to move him. "We gotta move! We gotta go..."

"Let's go!" Penn grabbed Teller over his shoulder.

"Tommy, can I say hi to the werewolves?" Dil asked.

"NO!" Tommy scolded.

"You're no fun." Dil pouted.

"So weak..." Teller groaned as Penn carried him. "Cynthia, when I die, I want you to have my paintings."

The chase scene was playing as Chuckie ran another door with Kimi. Tommy went with Dil and Angelica hid with Susie. Phil and Lil looked at each door and then went to each door Cindy started to hyperventilate as she was behind her door. 

"Will you stop that?" Teller glared to her.

"I'm claustrophobic..." Cindy whimpered. 

"Suck it up!" Penn growled.

"I'm trying..." Cindy squeezed her eyes shut.

Lil banged on the door. 

Cindy hugged the two magicians and whimpered. "Gaaaugh..."

"Quick, to another door!" Penn called.

Teller opened the door and they rushed over to the other door. Penn held Cindy's hand and pulled her in the air.

Cindy's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"FINALLY, YOU ANSWER!" Shelly scolded. "You never told me if you got there safely or what's going on and your Aunt Barbie is worried about Bubba, have you seen him!?"

"Oh, hi, Mom..." Cindy blinked. "Kinda running from werewolves now."

"There's a chase scene too." Penn added in.

"Cindy, are you with that Penn guy?" Shelly asked. "You know I don't like you hanging around him."

"Gimme the phone." Penn held out his hand.

Cindy handed her phone over to Penn.

"Hey, Shelly, why don't you get your head out of your ass and let your kid have FUN for a change?!" Penn snarled.

"PENN!!" Cindy and Teller gasped.

"Excuse me?!" Shelly growled.

"You heard me!" Penn scoffed.

Cindy took the phone back. "Mom, I am so sorry about that!" She then hung up and ran to another door at the same time Chuckie and Tommy headed to another door, then Dil rowed a boat with Angelica.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Angelica called.

After the chase scene...

"Tommy, when can we see the werewolves?" Dil asked.

"It's late, we should go to bed." Tommy said.

"But Tommy--" Dil pouted.

"Come on!" Tommy sounded rushed.

"Bummer..." Dil frowned. "If you're out there, werewolves, come find me!"

"Dil!" Tommy yelped.

Kimi, Chuckie, Angelica, and Susie then went home.

"Oh, poor Cynthia..." Teller carried Cindy in his arms as she was knocked out. "I've been so harsh on you... Come on, let's get you to bed."

"So, now you're nice to her?!" Penn glared.

"Penn, not now..." Teller sighed.

"Oh, sure, you're nice to her and I'm the Queen of England..." Penn grumbled.

"I'll give you $500 to take that image out of my head." Teller mumbled back. 

Phil and Lil howled which made Penn and Teller hug each other in fear. Cindy shivered as she was knocked out.


	19. Hug and Make Up

The next morning...

Maxwell put on a black suit and moved a red neck tie and a black bow tie while looking in the mirror, trying to decide which would be better as the Eds were watching him. "Guys, which do you think Cindy would like better?" he asked. "A tie or a bow?"

"Neither." Eddy replied.

Maxwell sighed.

"Maybe you could comb your hair?" Double D suggested, taking off Maxwell's red hat.

"Good idea." Maxwell agreed.

Double D smiled.

Maxwell then started to comb his blonde hair. "I just hope Cindy forgives me... Is her vampire uncle still here?"

"No, he left a couple of hours ago." Eddy said.

"Phew..." Maxwell sounded relieved. "I thought I was gonna be in trouble once I'd come out to the buffet."

"Jimmy cracked corn, but I don't care." Ed randomly smiled.

"I would be cautious, Maxwell," Double D advised. "Cindy might be mad at you, she hasn't woken up yet, but she said she would come down for lunch."

The Eds then heard a thumping in the closet.

"What was that?" Eddy wondered.

"We better go check it out." Double D said. He then went to the closet and opened it and a figure came out of the closet.

"What happened?" Phil groaned.

Maxwell's eyes widened. "Phil DeVille?"

"That's my name..." Phil rubbed his head. "Aw, man, I have a headache the size of Toledo..."

"Why are your clothes ripped?" Double D asked.

"Uhh... I had a rough night..." Phil said.

"Why are you in our closet?" Eddy asked.

Phil shrugged, then looked to Maxwell. "You some kid secret agent?"

"Uh, I'm trying to make up with my girlfriend." Maxwell explained.

"Is your girlfriend Cindy Butler?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Maxwell replied.

Phil then grabbed the boy by his shirt and started growling.

"What!?" Maxwell gasped.

"Why did you make her upset?!" Phil snarled.

"Listen, I--" Maxwell tried to explain.

"What!?" Phil roared.

"I didn't mean to..." Maxwell explained. "I just don't want her scared of everything! I told her that because I care about her and I want her to become a better person! I didn't mean to make her upset, honest, wow, you got a strong grip."

"It'll be even stronger..." Phil growled.

"This must be how Cindy feels on a daily basis..." Maxwell groaned.

"You guys better leave, this could get ugly." Phil told the Eds.

"Good idea." Eddy nodded.

"Aw, I wanna watch." Ed frowned.

"NOW, ED!" Double D and Eddy said before grabbing Ed and pulled him back.

"Please, Phil, don't hurt me." Maxwell begged.

"I don't see why I shouldn't..." Phil growled. "You hurt Cindy."

Maxwell screamed as he felt like he was going to be in a world of hurt.

Frida, Lu, Manny, June, and Cindy sat at the buffet table together, waiting for the lights to come on so they could get some food.

"So, Cindy, how are you today?" June asked.

Cindy sighed. "Okay, I guess..."

"Where's Mike and Dee Dee?" Frida asked.

"Dee Dee went shopping and Mike went to Arnold's place with Reggie so that they can catch up." June explained.

The 'Rats, minus Phil and Lil, came into the buffet, looking scared.

"Are you guys okay?" Manny asked.

"W-Werewolves." Chuckie whimpered.

"Werewolves?" Frida asked.

"It was awesome, you guys should've been there and I told my best friend Dib about it, Tommy, let's go out tonight and see them again." Dil beamed.

"Let's not and say we did." Tommy mumbled.

"Oh, brother..." Lu rolled her eyes. "Werewolves don't exist, next thing you know they'll be talking about the Easter Bunny or the Cuzzlewitz."

"There was two of them!" Chuckie yelped. "Big, muscular, brown-furred werewolves!"

"I think El Tigre better do some night watching." Manny whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Frida nodded in agreement.

Cindy sighed as she looked very empty.

Meanwhile, over at Arnold's place...

"I can't believe that Harold would do such a thing." Arnold said.

"Who's worse, him or Otto?" Reggie deadpanned.

The three of them then heard a thumping in the basement.

"You guys hear that?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it came from the basement." Arnold nodded.

"Yikes!" Reggie winced.

Stella walked in. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm gonna check it out." Arnold replied.

"All right." Stella allowed them to.

The trio went down the basement and saw a figure on the floor who then groaned.

"Lil DeVille!" Mike, Arnold, and Reggie gasped at the sight.

"What happened?" Lil grunted.

"What're you doing here, Lil?" Reggie asked.

Lil sat on her knees and rubbed her head. "I don't remember..." she then gasped. "My clothes, they're ripped!"

"Here's some new clothes," Mike handed over her book bag. "Your mom wanted me to give them to you."

"Oh, thanks." Lil took the bag, turning bright red.

"No problem." Mike nodded to her.

Lil went to change her clothes and went upstairs back to Arnold's room with the trio.

"It happened again, right?" Mike talked with her about it since she was a werewolf too.

"Yeah, it hurt, but not as bad as before." Lil replied.

"You shouldn't feel a thing by the next time," Mike advised. "if not, then the next, it's different for everybody, but it's usually done after the third time."

"Did your clothes rip after you turned back into a human?" Lil asked.

"Not so much anymore," Mike promised. "Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Lil smiled bashfully. "Thanks, Mike."

"No problem." Mike smiled back.

"They were made for each other?" Reggie whispered to her boyfriend.

"Just like how I predicted it." Arnold whispered back.

Reggie folded her arms with a smirk. Arnold chuckled as he came upstairs with Reggie, Lil, and Mike.

Stella smiled that everything was all right. "Who wants some pizza?"

"With ham and bacon?!" Lil and Mike asked in excitement.

"Of course." Stella smiled.

"I love bacon and ham~" Lil gushed.

"Hey, me too." Mike smiled to her.

Mike and Lil smiled to each other.

Stella then went to order the pizza. "The usual, Reggie?"

"Yes, please." Reggie nodded.

Stella then went to order the pizza.

Meanwhile with Phil and Maxwell...

"Come on, man, you don't know Cindy that well." Maxwell defended himself.

"That may be, but I hate seeing girls crying." Phil snarled.

"Me too, I didn't mean to break her heart, I just want her to toughen up!" Maxwell defended. "So, uh, are we cool?"

Phil growled. Maxwell yelped and flinched.

Penn walked by, he wore his hair down like he usually did, but had a chunk missing since Cindy had cut his ponytail off, then stopped and walked back by the room and saw Phil and Maxwell. "Hey, Maxwell, I wanna talk to you!"

"Oh, my..." Maxwell looked fearful.

"I'M TALKING TO HIM, GOT IT?!" Phil growled in his demonic voice.

Penn gulped in response.

"Let me know when you're done..." Penn smiled nervously. "I'd like to have a chat with him."

Phil growled. Penn then went off and took a deep breath.

Teller was wrapping a bow around a fluffy teddy bear.

"Teller, what're you doing?" Penn scoffed.

"I'm giving Cynthia a gift for being so hard on her..." Teller said as he tried to tie the ribbon around the teddy bear's neck.

"Then the next day, you'll be hard on her." Penn scoffed.

"I'll do no such thing..." Teller said as he then took out a box of chocolates and put in a gift card to Chubby Cheese's in the large box, then put the top on and started to gift wrap. "I'm going to be gentle with the little coy minx."

"Yeah, right." Penn rolled his eyes.

"She needs to learn that life isn't all fun and games, Mister..." Teller then signed the tag and sealed it with a kiss.

"Hey, she only lives once." Penn shrugged innocently.

Teller sighed, then had the gift ready. "There we go... All set for little Cynthia."

"SOMEONE HELP!!!" Maxwell cried out.

Teller put his hand to his ear. "Oh, poor Maxwell."

"Don't help that dirt bag!" Penn growled. "He broke Cindy's heart!"

Teller dashed off to wherever Maxwell was.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Maxwell yelled.

Teller ran into the room, nearly slipping and falling, but helped himself up and panted. "Maxwell, are you all right?"

Phil looked over. "Hey, it's that mute guy in the magic shows!"

"What's going on here?" Teller asked.

"This guy made a little girl cry and I want him to pay." Phil said.

"But I'm sorry!" Maxwell cried out. "Please, just let me apologize to her! It's killing me that she's upset!"

"Shut up!" Phil scowled.

"I'm sorry that if I made your sister cry." Maxwell wept.

"What exactly happened?" Teller asked gently.

Phil snarled. Teller flicked Phil in the nose. Phil whined like a dog and calmed down, letting go of Maxwell.

"All right, tell me, what exactly happened?" Teller asked Maxwell again.

"I broke up with Cindy because she's was acting like a coward, I wanted her to be brave." Maxwell explained.

Teller sighed. "Maxwell, I know Cynthia's a little frightened of everything, but you need to understand that she's a little sensitive... You probably crushed her."

"Yeah, but if you made Lil cry, then you'd be asking for trouble." Phil threatened.

"Who's worse, you or Penn?" Maxwell groaned.

"Let me talk to her first, Maxwell," Teller offered. "She'll listen to me. I'll break her down gently and find a way for you guys to spend some time alone together and you can kiss and make up."

"You'd do that for me, sir?" Maxwell asked.

"Of course," Teller smiled. "I grow fond of you, my boy."

"Thank you, sir, thank you." Maxwell smiled back.

"You're welcome." Teller nodded.

Phil rubbed his nose, grumbling quietly.

"I'll go talk with her, then when I say, you go see her and try to win her back." Teller finalized.

"Thank you again." Maxwell smiled.

"No problem." Teller walked off.

"So, are we cool, Phil?" Maxwell asked.

"Hmm..." Phil hummed. "I'll think about it."

Maxwell sighed. "Okay."

Phil patted his head and left the room then.

Maxwell sighed, then knelt by the bed next to him and bowed his head with his eyes shut. "Please... Let her give me another chance..." he quietly prayed.


	20. Fun and Games

"I'm sorry, Cindy, but it's come to this." Penn sounded deathly serious as they were outside.

"I never thought it would end like this!" Cindy sweated nervously.

"So long, old chum!" Penn took out a mallet, revealing to be a croquet mallet and he struck the ball as they were outside, playing with Manny, Lu, the Eds, Frida, June, Dee Dee, Reggie, and Otto.

"Hey, guys, wanna hear a funny word?" Ed asked.

"What is it?" Otto asked.

"Lord Moldybutt." Ed said.

The heavy part of the mallet slid off and landed on Cindy's right foot.

"YAAAAAUGH!" Cindy yelled out in pain.

"Lord Moldybutt?" Otto repeated.

A tree then fell on top of Eugene. "I'm okay..." the boy muttered out weakly.

Ed and Dee Dee laughed, but Double D and June covered their mouths to keep that name from being said again.

"So, Manny Wanny, are Maya and Miguel coming over at all?" Lu asked.

"They'll be here by tonight, you'll see them tomorrow." Manny said. 

"I thought Otto would like to see Maya again." Lu then smirked to the Rocket boy.

"Who says that I like Maya?!" Otto then asked.

"I didn't," Lu smirked. "I just thought you'd like to see her again."

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Otto blushed slightly.

"Oh, so you so like Maya, dude." Frida smirked.

"No, I don't!" Otto yelled. "She's... She's... She's..."

"She's what, Otto?" Reggie folded her arms.

"Just a friend, okay!?" Otto glared as his face turned red. 

"Uh-huh..." Reggie giggled.

"Cut it out!" Otto folded his arms, glaring to his sister.

"She's what?" Reggie teased.

"Hot, she's hot!" Otto then confessed.

"You think she's cute." Reggie smirked.

"Quit it!" Otto glared.

"Nope." Reggie teased.

"I mean it, Reg!" Otto growled.

"My turn!" Lu took the croquet mallet.

Lancelot wandered onto the court and fell asleep, curling up into his shell.

"HYAH!" Lu struck the mallet, accidentally hitting her pet turtle which made him fly into the air.

Lancelot look up to see Hard Luck sitting on his shell.

"Hi there, Turtle!" Hard Luck smiled to the reptile.

"Oh, no, that duckling and turtle are in trouble!" Reggie panicked.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked as he took out Lu's ball while Lu saw her turtle in the distance.

"Lancelot, WHAT are you doing?!" Lu scolded her pet.

A blur ran past Lu and Manny, then grabbed the turtle and the duckling.

"What was that?" Lu asked.

"It's Lil...?" Manny narrowed his eyes to look.

Lu's hair stood on end. "MY HAIR!!!"

Lil came back with Hard Luck and Lancelot with a smile. "Here you go."

Lancelot shivered at the sight of Lu.

"Lu has a funny hairdo now." Hard Luck giggled.

Lu looked in her hand mirror and screamed, then put her mirror down and took out a comb, quickly doing her hair back to the way it was before, then smiled, bouncing her chestnut brown locks once she was done. "Ah, much better."

"Whatcha guys doing?" Lil asked.

"Playing croquet..." Penn said as he stuck his finger in his mouth, then put it in the air with a smirk. "Heheheh... Cindy, prepare to pay up..." he then went over to the ball, stretched and whacked the ball. "HEYO!"

The ball flew off the ground, hit the beach house drain pipe, bounced against a banner, then flew towards Cindy.

Cindy screamed and the ball hit her in the face and she fell flat on the ground.

"HOLY, CRAP!" Penn ran over. "CINDY! Are you okay?! CINDY!!!"

Cindy grabbed the ball from her face and adjusted her glasses. "I'm okay."

"Can I try?" Lil asked.

Penn grabbed Cindy in his arm and squashed a tissue against her face. "You ever play before, Lacey?"

"Lil." Lil corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

"Sometimes, but I'm not very good." Lil admitted.

"Just give it a try, Lisa." Penn insisted.

"Well, okay, I'll try." Lil gave in.

"That's the spirit." Penn handed her the mallet.

Cindy nuzzled against Penn as she was in slight pain.

"Man up." Penn whispered sharply to her.

"You man up." Cindy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's it!" Penn threw her down on the ground and started to tickle her to death.

Cindy wiggled and giggled. "Stop it, stop it, please, I beg you!"

"Here goes nuthin'." Lil sighed.

"Careful, Lillian," Otto joked. "You don't wanna get a nail broken."

"Start clucking, you're about to lay an egg." Lil scoffed.

"I taught her that one." Mike whispered to Lancelot.

Lancelot nodded to her.

"After this we should play 'Coconuts'," Lu suggested. "I always win!"

"That's because you make Lancelot walk very fast on his toes." Mike reminded her.

"How about I challenge you to a game, but Courage and Hard Luck have to be referees?" Lil challenged the island girl.

"But..." Lu frowned before giving up. "Okay, fine! But, how are we gonna get some coconuts?"

Cindy used her dream-bending abilities to have buckets of coconuts next to Lil and Lu.

"Oh, that works..." Lu said. "Come Lancelot, it's time to play."

"Uh-uh, Hard Luck and Courage, Princess..." Mike glared. "You cheat with that turtle!"

"I do not!" Lu folded her arms. "Princesses don't cheat!"

"This one does." Mike whispered to Lil about Lu.

Lil giggled in response.

Lu snarled. "Fine, the duck and dog can be the referees!"

"So, how do we play?" Lil asked.

"You take a coconut and see how far you can throw it," Mike explained. "It's kind of like a race."

"I'll go first!" Lu waved her hand. "Me, me, me!!"

"All right." Mike sighed to her. 

Lu picked up a coconut, then threw it out into the courtyard. Courage then counted how many inches the coconut was thrown.

"You should know that I'm a whiz when it comes to this game." Lu said.

"What about when Og beat you?" Mike smirked in memory.

"Hey!" Lu glared at her.

"Fifteen feet!" Hard Luck called out.

"Beat that, Lil DeVille!" Lu smirked.

Lil cracked her knuckles, then picked up another coconut and threw it.

Penn set Cindy back down on her feet. "Ooh, I wanna try!"

"200 feet!!!" Hard Luck called out.

"WHAT?!" Lu, Penn, and Cindy asked.

Courage waved a banner with Lil's name on it.

"Did I win?" Lil asked.

"I wanna try now." Penn pleaded.

"Okay, if you want." Mike allowed.

"Cindy, get me a good coconut." Penn said.

Cindy reached into the bucket and carried a coconut over to him, holding it out to him. Penn then threw the coconut and Courage was measuring the length.

"Sixty-Nine feet!" Hard Luck called out.

Penn snorted. "69... Hehehheh, Cindy, did you hear that?"

"I don't understand why you find that number funny." Cindy said.

'"Oh, you don't know?" Penn smirked. "it's a position for--" 

"PENN!" Mike snapped.

"Uh, never mind, I'll tell ya when you're older..." Penn said. "Why don't you try throwing a coconut?"

"I'm not so good at throwing stuff..." Cindy held her arm nervously.

"I SAID DO IT!" Penn growled.

Cindy gulped and picked up a coconut, going over to the starting line. 

"Good.. Now throw it..." Penn smiled.

Cindy shivered, then tried to throw the coconut.

"Thirty-five feet!" Hard Luck called out.

"Heh... Not bad for a first try..." Cindy smiled at herself.

Everybody else had a turn, but Lil was declared as the winner. Lancelot waved a banner with Lil's name on it.

"Traitor." Lu folded her arms at her turtle.

"I like hanging around you kids..." Penn took out a cold root beer. "I wish my kids could've been friends with you... TELLER, GET OVER HERE!"

"Hm?" Teller walked by.

Penn popped the cap off with Teller's front teeth, then drank the soda. "Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

Teller sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Phil asked as he walked over.

"Playing Coconuts," Lil said. "Wanna play?"

"What's 'Coconuts'?" Phil asked.

"You throw a coconut as far as you can and the one with the further distance wins." Lu explained.

"Hm..." Phil shrugged. "Okay..." he then picked up one of the coconuts and threw it as far as he could.

"Cynthia, a word?" Teller came up behind Cindy.

"Actually, I was gonna--" Cindy tried to say, but Teller took her hand and dragged her off.

"How far was that?!" Phil called.

"200 feet!" Hard Luck called out.

"Same as mine." Lil smiled to her twin brother.

"All right!" Phil high-fived Lil.

"Okay, by default, the winners are Phil and Lil." Mike said.

"Hold it, we need an accurate measure!" Lu glared. "Lancelot, go measure!"

"No way, Princess, you'll probably make him cheat." Mike scoffed.

"Princesses don't cheat..." Lu defended.

Mike scoffed and rolled her eyes. The turtle scampered across the yard, but then stopped once he saw another turtle in the sand. The two turtles looked to each other and looked into each other's eyes and looked as though they were in love with each other.

"This is so cool," Lil smiled. "I wonder if we can lift something heavy like Action Guy can."

"You know Action Guy?" Mike asked.

"Of course, he's my favorite comic book hero along with Spawn, Batman, and Spore." Lil replied.

"Heh, I like this girl more and more..." Mike chuckled.

Lil smiled bashfully to Mike.

"I can't wait to tell Og about this." Lu said to Manny.

"I always wanted to become a superhero." Lil gushed.

"Maybe someday you will." Mike smiled.

"You think so?" Lil asked.

"I'm sure of it." Mike put her arm around Lil.

Phil looked distant. "I wonder what she's doing right now...?"

"Who?" Reggie asked.

"Huh?" Phil blinked. "Uhh... No one..."

"You sound like Otto and that Maya Santos girl." Reggie smirked.

"He likes Courtney Gripling." Lil told the others.

"Hey, mind your own beeswax!" Phil glared at his twin sister.

"So I'm right?" Lil asked.

Phil glanced at her, blushing as she grinned in victory.

"I did a birthday party for some kid named Gripling once..." Penn said. "Then I got booed off stage and my girlfriend broke up with me!"

"How did you--" Phil glanced at his sister.

"We're twins, Phil, we can read each other's thoughts." Lil reminded him.

"So how's Mike?" Phil teased.

Lil lowly growled, turning bright red.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Mike chuckled.

"She even dreams about you." Phil smirked.

"Shut up, Phillip!" Lil growled.

"Make me, Lillian!" Phil glared back.

The DeVille twins then jumped on top of each other and started to wrestle each other.

Penn laughed as he knelt by the twins. "Go, guys, go, guys!"

Cindy sighed at him. "Who's more challenging, Penn or Uncle Bubba?"

"I GOT YOU, LIL!" Phil grinned darkly.

The twins kept wrestling as Penn watched.

Cindy walked off with a small sigh, passing the beach house.

"Hi, Cindy..." Bubba grinned to his niece.

Cindy yelped.

Bubba grabbed her and pulled her through the window, throwing her on the floor to her room. "Just wanna talk."

"Ow..." Cindy groaned. "About what?"

"I got something for ya..." Bubba smirked.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

Bubba took out a pocket watch tied with a ribbon. "This is a very special watch that belonged to my grandfather... I want you to have it... I was gonna give it to my son, but he's a rebel nowadays and I want you to have it... It can take you to any time you want, anywhere you wanna go..."

"A time travel watch?" Cindy took it.

"Yeah." Bubba nodded.

"Why are you giving me this?" Cindy asked.

"It seemed like something that would interest you..." Bubba shrugged with a smile. "Besides, we're family now."

"Thanks, Uncle Bubba." Cindy smiled to him. "I take back everything I ever said about you behind your back."

Bubba nodded his head again and he then went off.


	21. Costume Shopping

After the fight, Lil was thinking about becoming a superhero.

"A costume store, huh?" Lil looked up.

Cindy wore the watch around her neck and walked off back outside with the others. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Cindy, do you think I'd be a good superhero?" Lil asked.

"That sounds awesome." Cindy smiled.

"You think so?" Lil asked.

"Could be." Cindy encouraged.

Lil looked down with a smile. "You ever wanna be a superhero?"

"Uh, my friends Robin, Kaitlin, and me are Cartoon Girls Rookies." Cindy explained.

"Could you help me get a costume?" Lil asked.

"Of course I will." Cindy smiled and nodded.

"Come on!" Lil rushed over there.

Cindy ran after Lil to go do that.

"CINDY!" Penn called.

Cindy stopped and fell flat on her face. "Yes, sir?"

"Come here!" Penn gestured for her with his finger.

Cindy walked over. "Yeah, Penn?"

"Why you ditching me?" Penn pouted. "Don't you like spending time with me?"

"Penn..." Cindy groaned. "I need to help Lil with something and then I'll hang out with you?"

"Hmm... Deal." Penn agreed.

"Okay, bye!" Cindy then ran off.

"Don't forget about me, okay!?" Penn called back.

"Okay!" Cindy called as she went with Lil to the costume shop.

"I need something similar to Action Guy and Spore." Lil decided.

"Might wanna go to the gothic horror section then..." Cindy suggested.

"Heh... Good idea..." Lil agreed.

Maxwell poked his head out of the beach house as Cindy was going with Lil.

"Hey, Marvin." Penn looked down.

"Maxwell." the blonde boy said.

"That's what I said." Penn shrugged.

"Wanna help, Cindy?" Lil asked.

"Sure!" Cindy beamed.

"Let's look for something dark and mysterious." Lil said.

"Yeah..." Cindy agreed.

They went to the gothic horror section to find a costume while Dani was there with Danny.

"Hmm... Let's see here." Cindy hummed. 

"Hey, guys." Lil waved to the ghost 'cousins'.

"Hey, Lil." Danny and Dani waved.

"What're you guys doing?" Cindy asked.

"Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder wants a sidekick." Danny rolled his eyes.

Dani stuck her tongue out as she kept looking for a costume. "What are you guys doing here?" she then asked the others.

"Looking for a costume for Lil," Cindy said. "She wants to look like a superhero."

"Won't that be cool, Inviso-Bill?" Lil asked with a smirk to Danny.

"How did you know who I am?!" Danny's eyes widened.

"I smell death all over your body." Lil replied like it was obvious.

"That's disturbing..." Cindy said.

"You smell me?" Danny asked. "I heard you and Phil were werewolves now, but I thought it was just a rumor."

"No, no, it's all true," Lil reassured. "Don't worry, Danny, I won't tell anyone else."

"Thanks, Lil." Danny said as he then went to catch up with Dani.

Cindy felt her phone vibrate, then took it out to see a text from Maxwell. "'Wanna get dinner with me 2nite?'" she read aloud. "Not really after what you said to me..."

"Problem, Cindy?" Lil asked.

"Maxwell, he's trying to take me back..." Cindy pouted. "I don't know if I should."

"Hm..." Lil hummed.

Cindy looked up at Lil. "What would you do?"

"Looks like he wants you back and you to forgive him." Lil replied.

"So should I do it?" Cindy asked.

"I think you should." Lil nodded.

Cindy sighed, then texted back. "What time?"

"8:00." Maxwell replied.

"Where to?" Cindy then asked.

"Candy Bar?" Maxwell offered. "I'm buying."

Cindy shrugged. "Okay, I'll see you there... Straight face."

"Great!" Maxwell beamed. "Hashtag: Victory party."

Cindy groaned and shuddered. "Not the hashtags..."

"Cindy, I found a costume!" Lil called.

"Really?" Cindy looked over.

"Yeah, come over here." Lil said.

Cindy then walked over to Lil's side to check out the costume as she put her phone in her pocket. "How cool is it?"

"See for yourself." Lil showed Cindy.

"All right, let's go see it." Cindy smiled.

"I need your opinion on it." Lil replied.

Cindy looked to the dark purple fabric with a white cape with matching gloves and boots. "Hmm... Not bad... I thought you were a tomboy."

"I'm a tomboy with a girly streak." Lil explained.

"That might do then..." Cindy said. "I would put your hero initials on the front heart so people know who you are."

"Hmm... Any suggestions?" Lil asked.

Cindy shrugged. "I'm not so good with names unless I'm writing a story."

"It has to be something unique and feel very special to me." Lil said.

"Hmm... Let me see here..." Cindy tried to think.

"Take your time." Lil said.

"Hmm..." Cindy tried to think. "How about... The Lad-ette?" she suggested. "You're one of the boys, but you're in touch with your feminine side at the same time."

"Uh, I don't think so, it's got to be unique and the name should strike fear against the bad guys." Lil said.

"I'm trying..." Cindy pouted. "Pink Avenger?"

"Pink Avenger?" Lil glanced at Cindy. "You think someone's gonna be afraid of pink?"

"That British kid that Vicky the Babysitter likes is..." Cindy shrugged sheepishly. "Umm... How about The Dark Avenger?"

"Too cliche." Lil said.

"Uhh..." Cindy rubbed her arm. "Dark Queen, maybe?"

"Heyyy, that's catchy, I like that." Lil smiled.

Cindy smiled.

"Dark Queen it is." Lil said as she went to pay for the costume. "This one, please."

The cashier took it and scanned it. "$25, please."

Lil took out a credit card. "I have a credit card."

The cashier took the card to cash it in.

"When are you gonna start?" Cindy asked.

"Tonight." Lil smiled excitedly.

"Okay, you have fun with that, I got a date tonight." Cindy said.

"Good luck." Lil said, then took the bag with her costume in.

"Same to you." Cindy nodded.

Lil and Cindy then left the costume shop, Lil went over to her house while Cindy went back to the beach house.


	22. Dark Queen

That night, Lil put on her costume and headed out for the night, Zoe Aves, her mother, and grandmother were in their costumes, stealing priceless art and jewels from the museum.

"Great... Them..." Lil mumbled once she saw the Aves clan up to no good. "Time to put my powers into good use."

In the museum...

"Hurry up, you two!" Lady Gobbler glared. "I'm not getting any younger!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming, Grandma, calm down!" Zoe scoffed.

Lady Gobbler growled at her 'lazy' daughter and granddaughter.

"Oh, this jewel is the most precious of them all..." Voltura said as she took a jaded ring.

"Indeed, Mama." Zoe agreed with an evil smile.

"Once we have the jewels, we can rule the world!" Lady Gobbler laughed evilly while coughing at the same time.

"Vendetta!" Lady Gobbler called.

"Vendetta!" Voltura added.

"VENDETTA!" Zoe finished with an evil laugh of her own.

At the Rivera apartment...

Manny, Lu, Rodolfo, and Grandpapi were having dinner together.

Manny then put his hand to his ear. "I hear evil in action."

"Where is it coming from?" Lu asked her boyfriend.

"I think from the museum." Manny replied.

Grandpapi and Rodolfo then became Puma Loco and White Pantera.

"Wait for me!" Manny called, then twirled his belt buckle with a roar, becoming El Tigre.

"Aw, I wanna help." Lu pouted.

"Okay, you can help, get on my back." Manny told her.

Lu hopped onto his back with a smile.

"Let's move out!" Manny told his father and grandfather as he used his knuckles as a grappling hook as they went off to go after the bad girls.

"All right, let's get out of here before someone sees us." Voltura suggested.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called.

Lady Gobbler snarled. "Who is that?"

"It's not El Tigre, that's for sure." Zoe commented.

"Show yourself!" Voltura demanded.

"I'm a new hero in town," Lil stepped into the light to reveal herself. "You may call me Dark Queen." 

The three super-villains looked at her and laughed at her.

"Little late for Halloween, aren't ya?" Zoe mocked. 

"Yeah, go back home to your mommy!" Voltura added.

"This is no place for brats like you!" Lady Gobbler sneered.

"Trust me, you don't wanna mess with me." Dark Queen mocked.

"Bring it!" Voltura glared. "Black Cuervo, after her!" she commanded her daughter.

"Yes, Mama," Zoe nodded to her, then glared to the new hero in town. "Okay, Dark Princess or whoever you are, you are going down permanently!"

Lil growled. Zoe ran after Lil and jumped up to take her. Lil jumped with her and then tackled Zoe down to the ground.

Zoe activated a laser gun from her wrist. "Say goodbye, wannabe," she then evilly smirked to her new target. "VENDETTA!" she then laughed.

Suddenly Zoe's shadow came alive and started to attack her.

"Hey, what the?!" Zoe glared. "Mama! Grandma! Help me!"

"You leave my baby alone, you monster!" Voltura demanded.

"I don't think so." Lil huffed. "Why don't you come make me?"

"We should teach you a lesson in manners, little brat!" Lady Gobbler scowled.

"I'd like to see you try." Lil challenged.

Lady Gobbler and Voltura charged for their Dark Queen rival between the battle of good and evil.

Manny and Lu folded their arms as White Pantera drove them safely to the jewelry store.

"Don't worry, mijo, we'll get them." Rodolfo promised as he drove slowly through a traffic jam.

"You drive like an old man!" Grandpapi shoved his son over. "Step aside and let me drive!"

"Papi, I don't know if--" Rodolfo frowned.

Grandpapi hopped into the driver's seat and drove quickly, passing by the other cars, going to ludicrous speed.

"YEE-HAW!" Manny cheered.

"YAHOO!" Lu also cheered.

"PAPI, SLOW DOWN!" Rodolfo cried out.

"You're no fun!" Grandpapi pouted as he drove to the jewelry store as quick as possible.

"There's the jewelry store!" Lu pointed out.

"All right, one last stop!" Grandpapi laughed as he went to the parking lot. 

"Papi, slow down!" Rodolfo begged.

"This is AWESOME!" Manny cheered.

"Yeah!" Lu laughed with her boyfriend.

"We're heeeeeere." Grandpapi grinned.

"That was awesome!" Manny cheered. "Do it again!"

"When we go back to the building, Manny." Grandpapi promised with a chuckle.

Rodolfo sighed. "Let's go then..."

"No, stay away, I mean it!" Zoe cried out.

"Did you guys hear that?" Manny asked.

"What is it, mijo?" Rodolfo asked.

"I heard screaming from inside the jewelry store." Manny explained.

"Really?" Lu asked.

"Uh-huh, follow me." Manny nodded before walking off.

"Can I go too?" Lu asked.

"Just stay really close to us." Manny warned for her safety.

'Of course, Manny Wanny." Lu clung close to him. "Hope no one gets hurt tonight who doesn't deserve it."


	23. Cindy and Maxwell's Date

Teller knocked on Cindy's room door and ran off.

"Hello?" Cindy poked her head out as she wore a green dress with a bow in her hair, then looked down to see a trail of paper roses. "Ooh~..." she beamed, then followed them with a smile. "I wonder where these pretty flowers came from?"

Cindy kept following the trail until she was going up a set of stairs and ended up on a roof top.

Maxwell was sitting at a small table with a bottle of grape soda with two silver meal canisters with candlelight and there was violin music on. "Uh, hey, Cindy..." he smiled nervously.

"Oh... Hi..." Cindy glanced at him.

"Come and join me?" Maxwell invited.

"Uhh... Okay." Cindy replied.

Maxwell smiled to her. Cindy then walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

Maxwell lifted the silver canisters. "Spaghetti and cheese balls?"

Cindy bit her lip slightly. "I do like cheese..."

"I made it myself." Maxwell smiled.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." Cindy smiled back.

"Please, sit down, take a load off... Eat..." Maxwell smiled.

Cindy sat down and started to roll up her cheesy pasta with her fork. "This doesn't have anything to do with my Uncle Bubba, does it?"

"No, no, of course not." Maxwell reassured.

"Well... Okay." Cindy shrugged.

The two then ate their dinner. Teller was secretly watching as Penn was tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and he shook all around.

"Cindy, can I tell you something?" Maxwell requested.

"Look, I know you want me to be brave, I'm really sorry, but I can't help it..." Cindy sounded emotional. "My parents made me into a Care Bear, a big softy."

"Cindy, please." Maxwell put his hand up.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Maxwell..." Cindy bit her lip.

Penn wiggled, trying to get free, glaring up at Teller for bounding and gagging him.

"I'm trying, but somehow, I can't." Cindy pouted.

"It's okay, I didn't wanna talk about that." Maxwell said.

"What is it then?" Cindy rubbed her arm.

"I-I-I love you, Cindy and I didn't mean those harsh things I said to you." Maxwell confessed.

"So... You really do love me..?" Cindy asked.

"Of course I do..." Maxwell took her hands.

Cindy blushed. "H-H-How long have you felt this way about me?"

"When I first met you." Maxwell stated.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"Yes..." Maxwell smiled. "You're not like other girls."

Cindy smiled, blushing to him.

Penn got free and crawled over. "Heheheheh..."

Teller then hit Penn with a frying pan. Penn mumbled in a daze and passed out in the middle of the floor. Teller then grabbed his feet and pulled him back so Cindy and Maxwell could have their date alone.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your--" Maxwell continued.

Cindy then kissed him on the cheek before anything else could be said or done. Maxwell's eyes widened and his face turned bright red.

"You are forgiven..." Cindy said.

Maxwell smiled to her and they continued to eat their spaghetti.

Penn woke up and came up between them with a sublime smile. "Hellooooo~..."

"Penn, not now!" Cindy hissed.

"Money, you can date Cindy again." Penn allowed.

"Maxwell." Maxwell corrected.

"Whatever..." Penn smirked. "Cindy, he can date you again."

"Okay, bye!" Cindy stood up in her chair, slamming her hands on top of his head and tried to push him down.

"I'm going, going, okay?" Penn grunted. Cindy and Maxwell watched him go.

Penn sniffled. "My little Cindy is all grown up!"

As Cindy and Maxwell were enjoying their date, the Riveras and Lu went in the jewelry story.


	24. El Tigre Meets the Dark Queen

"I wonder who stole the jewels?" Manny wondered.

"I got a pretty good guess." Grandpapi said as he saw three familiar feminine figures.

"Someone heeeeelp!" Voltura cried out.

"Are one of the bad guys asking for help?" Rodolfo asked.

"Please, no more, uncle, uncle!" Zoe cried.

The Aves family then ran out of the jewelry store like the cowards they were.

"I think someone beat you guys here." Lu told the Rivera boys.

Manny then saw a figure looking at them. "Hey, you!" he called out.

The figure ran off.

"Get back here, you!" Manny glared and ran after the figure.

"Manny, no!" Rodolfo cried.

"No, let him go, he can handle this." Grandpapi replied gently.

"I should help him..." Lu offered.

"It might be dangerous." Rodolfo told her.

"Besides, he can handle this." Grandpapi promised.

"I hope so." Lu sighed.

"Get back here!" Manny chased down the figure.

The figure ended up in a dark cornered dead-end.

"Haha, now I got you!" Manny grinned. "Get ready to have an interrogation from El Tigre and let me tell you, it's not pretty!"

"Relax, I'm on your side." the figure said.

"Who are you?" Manny asked.

The figure came into the light, showing Lil in her superhero costume. "Call me the Dark Queen."

"The Dark Queen?" Manny asked. "So, you took down the Aves family?"

"That was me," Lil admitted. "I'm a new hero in town."

"Will we ever see you again?" Manny asked.

"I'm sure you will, just remember me, I'm the Dark Queen." Lil said.

"I will." Manny nodded.

"Thanks." Lil smiled.

"By the way, how did you make the Aves run like cowards?" Manny asked.

"Shadows." Lil said.

"Shadows?" Manny asked. "How do you mean? I don't understand."

"I can control shadows and do whatever I want with them." Lil explained the best that she could. 

"The only people I know who can do that are Mike and Jamie back in Cartoon Network." Manny said.

"Let's just say I'm very special," Lil said before looking up at the clouded full moon. "I gotta get going."

"Wait, who are you?!" Manny called.

"Just call me the Dark Queen." Lil replied.

"Dark Queen?" Manny asked.

"Yeah... Tigre." Lil replied.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about me?" Manny asked.

"You're El Tigre, everybody knows you." Lil replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah, that's true, but how will we know that we will see you again?" Manny then asked.

"You just gotta know where to look..." Lil said mysteriously before disappearing.

Manny blinked. "What just happened?"

Lil went off and wasn't seen anywhere else.

"Manny, are you okay?" Lu rushed over to her boyfriend.

Manny looked back. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you okay?" Lu asked again. "It looks like you saw something."

"I'm not sure how to explain it..." Manny replied.

"Come on, let's get back to your apartment..." Lu suggested, taking his hand and walked with him.

Manny looked back to find the 'Dark Queen', but still couldn't find her, so he just followed his girlfriend back home. "Dark Queen, I hope that we get to see you again."

"Oh, you will, you will..." Lil's voice said.

Manny and Lu went back to the Rivera apartment with Grandpapi and Rodolfo.

Cindy and Maxwell finished their spaghetti and there was now a cookies and creme milkshake for the two of them to share for their dessert. They drank through their straws, looking to each other as they held each other's hands.

Penn looked up to the roof and saw a figure. "T-T-Teller?!"

"What now?" Teller groaned, glaring to his partner.

"There's something on the roof." Penn told him.

"Where?" Teller asked.

Penn grabbed the top of his head and turned his head. "Look, LOOK! There's something on the roof!"

Teller looked and did in fact see someone on the roof. "Wowzers..."

"I told you!" Penn glared. "I told ya, didn't I tell you?!"

"You told me..." Teller slowly blinked.

"What do you think it is?" Penn asked.

"A s-s-superhero perhaps?" Teller suggested with a small gulp.

"I hope so..." Penn ducked behind Teller. "Don't worry, buddy, as long as you sacrifice yourself, I'll be okay."

"Wait, what?!" Teller asked.

"Don't worry, Teller, we'll get through this together as long as you go for me... You're so brave and strong!" Penn said. "Hey, do what you want to my partner, but leave me alone!"

"So brave..." Cindy rolled her eyes to Penn. "What're we looking at anyway?"

Penn grabbed Cindy and held her out to show her the figure on the roof.

"Eek!" Cindy squeaked. "W-What is that?!!"

"We don't know!" Penn said.

Cindy jumped down, then came to the boy she liked. "Uh, Maxwell, I think we should turn in for the night."

"Why?" Maxwell asked. "It's summer! We can stay up as late as we want!"

"I-I-I know, but, it's late and I'm tired..." Cindy said.

"Cindy..." Maxwell warned.

"There's something on the roof." Cindy told him.

"You scared again?" Maxwell asked.

Cindy frowned, then gulped. "Let's check it out..."

"That's better." Maxwell approved.

Cindy sighed softly. "Let's at least change our clothes."

The two children went to change their clothes and went back outside.


	25. Close to Midnight

"Who was that person?!" Penn wondered.

"Mm-mm..." Teller shrugged.

"I dunno, but we're gonna find out." Maxwell said. "No matter what it takes."

Cindy gripped her collar and gulped. "Yeah."

"Monarch, give me your binoculars." Penn demanded.

"It's Maxwell." Maxwell corrected.

"Whatever." Penn said.

Maxwell sighed and handed his binoculars to the large man.

Penn took the binoculars and looked through them, looking up to the roof. "I bet it's Batman."

"Batman lives over at Gotham City, remember?" Teller reminded.

"Then who else cold it be?" Penn asked.

"Maybe a new hero?" Cindy shrugged.

"Let's go find out!" Penn grinned.

"Yeah!" Maxwell agreed.

"Uh, maybe we should split up..." Cindy suggested.

"No, let's stick together." Penn said.

"Stick together?" Cindy asked.

Maxwell glanced at her.

Cindy looked back nervously, then looked back over. "Sounds good to me!"

"Oh, Cindy." Maxwell shook his head.

Cindy sighed.

"Come on, let's go..." Teller walked with Penn ahead of them.

Cindy and Maxwell followed.

"Stay close, Cindy and Mario." Penn warned.

"Maxwell." Maxwell corrected.

"Whatever, follow me." Penn replied.

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" Cindy asked.

"Don't worry, as long as you guys are here, I'll be fine." Penn smiled.

"Gee, we feel totally safe." Teller muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, seriously." Maxwell added, rolling his eyes.

"Quiet, both of you!" Penn scolded.

Cindy took a shaky breath. "So nerve wrecking... It can't get any worse..."

"Cindy, stop jinxing us!" Penn scolded.

"Sorry..." Cindy covered her mouth nervously.

"And just for that, you're gonna be our look-out." Penn glared.

"Whaaa...?" Cindy's eyes widened.

"Unless you're chicken." Penn taunted.

"I-I'm not chicken..." Cindy glared.

"Bawk, bawk, chicken girl!" Penn teased. 

"I'm not a chicken!" Cindy pouted.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Penn continued to cluck.

"Quit it!" Cindy whined. "I'll do it!"

"Great!" Penn laughed, then looked firm. "Quit whining and go be look-out."

Cindy let out a long-suffering sigh, then went further out for them and looked around. "H-Hello, is someone there...?" she asked nervously. 

"There she goes..." Penn sighed as he took off his glasses and wiped a tear from his eye. "A brave little girl... I really loved her, Teller, I really did..."

"Wait until you get a lawsuit from her parents." Teller scoffed.

"Oh, that's fine," Penn reached into his pocket and took out a paper, opening it up. "I had her sign this liability waiver... Heh... I told her it was a permission slip for joining a club at school."

Teller shook his head in disbelief.

"Is someone there?!" Cindy called out.

There was a clanging can.

Cindy let out a small scream, then looked over to see a small cat. "Oh... It's just a kitty... A frightening harmless kitty... There's nothing around here, I must be imaging things."

There was then low snarling heard.

"H-H-Hello?" CIndy shivered with widened eyes. "Who's there?"

There was a loud squishy noise heard, followed by chewing and gulping. Cindy bit her nails nervously as her knees shook. Bubba came into the light as he was biting into some meat.

"Uncle Bubba, is that you?" Cindy asked.

"Hey, punk..." Bubba said, then let out a noisy burp. "Ah, that was a good one... What're you doing out here?"

"Uhh... Have you seen anything weird tonight?" Cindy asked.

"I saw something on the roof." Bubba told her.

"Cindy, Cindy, we just saw it!" Penn called out.

"What?!" Cindy turned her head.

Bubba smirked as he then poured salt on her head while she wasn't paying attention.

"What is it, Penn?!" Cindy called out.

"We just saw something, come on!" Penn told her.

"Coming!" Cindy called as they ran off.

Bubba then poured barbecue sauce on Cindy's head.

"What are you doing?" Cindy looked up at him.

"Your hair looked like it needed washing..." Bubba lied. "This is a new special conditioner..."

"YOU'RE TRYING TO EAT ME!" Cindy panicked. "I KNEW IT!" 

"Now, Cindy, let's talk about this..." Bubba said.

"Get away from me!" Cindy ran from him.

"Dammit!" Bubba kicked the trashcan in frustration.

Cindy ran over to a wall and leaned on it, panting. "Man... That was close..."

Penn grabbed Cindy by her hood and pulled her up. "There you are! We gotta move!" he then ran while pulling her.

"Uhh, Penn, we got a problem." Cindy said as they were then surrounded by Skulker, Ember, Beautiful Gorgeous, Vicky, Johnny 13, and Kitty.

Maxwell stood in front of Cindy protectively.

"Pretty ladies wanna hurt us..." Cindy said nervously. "I'm very curious..."

"Well, hello, Kitty." Penn smirked as he walked over to Kitty.

"Hey, pal, she's my girlfriend!" Johnny 13 glared.

"Why do I smell barbecue sauce?" Ember asked.

"My uncle's trying to eat me!" Cindy cried.

"Great, more brats I can torture." Vicky grinned.

"And I can have the fat one's pelt on my wall." Skulker agreed.

"Eww, that's disgusting." Penn cringed.

"Hey there, handsome." Beautiful Gorgeous walked up to Teller with a smirk.

Teller gulped in response.

"This is all nice, but we gotta go..." Cindy said as she wrung her hair.

"Who said you twerps are leaving?" Vicky taunted.

"Oh--" Cindy started.

"Crap." Maxwell finished.

Ember's shadow then came alive and attacked the rockstar ghost.

"Johnny!" Kitty yelled out.

"It's not my shadow, Kitten!" Johnny 13 told her.

"This is really creeping me out..." Penn said before picking up Teller and holding him as a human shield.

"If it wasn't your shadow, then who was it?" Kitty asked her boyfriend.

Cindy shivered and bit her nails anxiously.

Suddenly, Johnny 13 and Kitty were attacked by their shadows, making them both scream out.

"Oh, come with me..." Beautiful Gorgeous stroked Teller's face. "I'll get you away from these awful people~..."

"I'm married and have a child." Teller defended.

Beautiful Gorgeous then kissed him right on the mouth. Teller's eyes widened and he turned bright red from the kiss. 

"You lucky son of a..." Penn growled.

Cindy glared at the woman, then grabbed her by her hand and judo flipped her forward. "PAWS OFF!"

Beautiful Gorgeous grabbed Cindy by her shirt and threw her across the wall.

"I deserved that!" Cindy yelped as she splatted against the wall and slowly slid down onto the ground.

"Hey, you can't do that to her!" Penn glared at the woman. "No matter how hot you are!"

Skulker then came in front of the magician and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, crap..." Penn looked nervous.

Cindy groaned as she flopped around and fell against a box. Bubba tiptoed up to his step-niece, then grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her away as she was knocked out.

"Hey, buddy, how about some Las Vegas magic right here in good old Nicktropolis?" Penn smiled nervously to Skulker as he took out a deck of cards. "Pick a card... Any card..."

"How about a pelt to my wall?" Skulker grinned darkly as he activated a gun from his wrist.

"How about a punch in the face?" a stranger asked before jumping down from the roof and punched the ghost in the face.

Penn ducked down and crouched, shivering nervously. Teller put his hands up defensively as the stranger fought and he stayed right by Maxwell's side to protect him.

"Who dares to try to beat Skulker: The Greatest Ghost Hunter?!" Skulker snarled.

"I-I-It's her..." Teller whispered.

"Me, the Dark Queen." Lil glared as she scowled at the bad guys.

"Teller, you act like you're scared or something." Penn chuckled nervously.

"Penn, I think we should move." Teller said.

"What's wrong with Nevada?" Penn asked.

"I mean from this spot." Teller grabbed his hands and pulled him backward as the Dark Queen was beating up the bad guys. 

"Wait, where's Cindy?" Maxwell looked around.

"That disgusting uncle of hers did it." Penn snarled.

"Did what?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh, no..." Teller face-palmed. "This can't be good..."

Cindy groaned and her eyes slowly opened. "Ugh... My head... Where am I? Hello, is someone there?!"

There was suddenly pepper. Cindy sniffled, then sneezed.

Bubba took out a ladle and splashed some broth on her. "Oh, you're awake..."

"You can't eat me, we're family!" Cindy cried. 

"Well, I obviously can't eat you now, you're awake..." Bubba said. 

Cindy hopped out of the pot and ran off. "Stop trying to eat me!"

"Stay!" Bubba demanded.

"Someone, anyone, help!!" Cindy cried out.

"Let her go!" a voice demanded. Hiding in the shadows was someone with a black suit with a moon symbol with a long red cloak, black boots, and a red mask with glowing red eyes.

"Show yourself!" Bubba challenged.

The figure snarled and stepped forward.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I have some family bonding to do with my delectable morsel of a niece..." Bubba said as he then grabbed Cindy and threw her into his pot, sitting on top of it to prevent her from escaping.

"He's gonna eat me, save me, whoever you are!" Cindy yelped.

Bubba stood up and stormed over to the figure. Cindy shivered as she heard punching and kicking from inside the soup pot. The pot was then opened up and then Teller pulled Cindy out of the pot.

"Teller!" Cindy gasped.

Teller put his finger in his mouth. "You need a little salt."

"Wait a minute, if you're here, then who's the figure over there?" Cindy asked.

"We don't know," Penn replied. "It's not the Dark Princess."

"Dark Queen." Maxwell corrected.

"Whatever!" Penn grabbed the boy's hat and pulled it down over his eyes.

"Hey!" Maxwell whined.

"Oh, Cindy, I'm safe!" Penn hugged Cindy. "I mean, you're safe... Which means, I'm safe!"

"My uncle is going to eat me!" Cindy cried out.

"That's ridiculous, Cindy, why would I eat you?" Penn smiled.

"Not you!" Cindy yelped. "Uncle Bubba! He keeps trying to eat me!"

"Who are you?!" Bubba demanded to the new hero.

"They call me the Moon Shadow." the new hero replied.

"Moon Shadow?" Bubba rolled his eyes.

"You better stay away if you know what's good for you..." the mysterious hero warned. 

Bubba groaned before passing out. Moon Shadow howled at the moon before disappearing.

Penn kept kissing Cindy on the cheek as he held her in his hands. "From now on, you are never leaving my sight."

"That's disturbing." Cindy winced.

"You know what I mean." Penn scoffed.

"Moon Shadow, huh?" Teller wondered.

Cindy spat his backwash up. "Guh... Your breath smells like gasoline."

Maxwell yawned and stretched. "Man, I'm wiped out."

"We better get you kids to bed..." Teller suggested. "It's very late."


	26. Dynamic Duo

Lil, after defeating the bad guys, was looking on the roof looking for anymore trouble until she saw the Moon Shadow. "Who is that?" she asked herself.

The Moon Shadow looked back to Lil. "Who is that?"

"Hey, you!" Lil called. "I wanna talk to you!"

The Moon Shadow walked off.

"Hey, get back here!" Lil chased after the strange and dark character.

"These people are strange..." Teller said as he carried Cindy and Maxwell in his arms as they went back to the beach house. "Hopefully they are friends and not foes."

"Don't worry, as long as you sacrifice yourself, I'll be fine." Penn replied.

Teller rolled his eyes in response.

"Get back here, whoever you are!" Lil chased after the Moon Shadow.

The Moon Shadow ended up in a dead-end.

"Gotcha..." Lil smirked and walked over to the mysterious hero. "Not so tough now, are you?" 

"Look, I don't wanna fight you..." the Moon Shadow said.

"Too bad, you came into my turf and now you're gonna pay trying to hurt innocent people." Lil narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't hurt anybody unless they deserve it." Moon Shadow glared.

"Who are you?" Lil demanded. "I'm the Dark Queen."

"And I'm the Moon Shadow, what's it to you?" Moon Shadow scoffed.

"Look, pal, don't think you can just swoop in and acting like Spore or Spawn," Lil scoffed. "Let's see what's underneath that mask."

"I don't think so." the Moon Shadow backed up.

"You have no CHOICE!" Lil tackled him down to the ground and reached for his mask.

The Moon Shadow glared and reached for her mask as well and both removed their masks to reveal their true selves.

"I don't believe it!" Lil gasped. "Phil?!"

"Lil?!" Phil asked. "You're the Dark Queen?!"

"You're the Moon Shadow?!" Lil asked back. 

Teller smiled as he tucked Maxwell in for the night while Penn tucked in Cindy and suddenly, the two magicians heard yelling in horror which made them flinch and look over in deep concern.

"I can't believe this!" Phil said. 

"Neither can I..." Lil said. "I guess we're both heroes... What a surprise."

The DeVille twins then heard choppers running and the twins looked above to see that it in fact was news a chopper.

"Can't you drive this thing any faster?" the news lady glared at her driver. "I wanna meet those mysterious heroes!"

"Ma'am, it's a school zone!" the driver replied.

"Well, school isn't in session, it's night, dodo brain!" the news lady scoffed. 

"But--" the driver bit his lip.

"STEP ON IT!" the news lady yelled.

The driver sighed, then drove a little faster to where Phil and Lil were.

"News travels fast." Phil said as he put his mask back on.

"Tell me about it." Lil agreed as she put her mask back on as well.

"Hey, I see something!" the camera man called.

The two twin heroes were running off.

"Hey, get back here!" the camera man chased them.

"Hey, wait for me!" the news lady went after the camera man.

"Got any ideas, Dr. Lil?" Phil scoffed to his sister.

"Smoke bomb?" Lil took out a smoke bomb.

"You have those?" Phil asked.

Lil dropped it down and there was a thick cloud of smoke.

"Put the news on, Teller." Penn said as he got comfortable on the couch.

Teller clicked on the news to see an instant flash with the news lady talking about mysterious new heroes in the kingdom.

"Wait a minute, Teller, play that again." Penn said.

Teller paused the show and rewound at the beginning. "Why, you want her phone number?"

"That and they said something about new heroes." Penn replied.

Teller played the news report again as the news lady spoke about new heroes in Nicktropolis.

"Where did they go, has anyone seen them?!" the news lady asked.

The smoke faded away to show Phil and Lil.

"Ugh, it's just some kids..." the news lady grumbled. "Kids, have you seen any masked heroes around here?"

"What did they look like?" Phil asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out, they had capes and masks." the news lady said.

"Oh, my gosh, it's Preston and Louella!" Penn said.

"Phil and Lil." Teller corrected.

"Whatever." Penn scoffed.

"They went to their secret hideout." Lil said.

"Which is where?" the news lady asked.

"If we told ya, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Phil rolled his eyes. "They're called the Dark Queen and the Moon Shadow though."

The news lady then turned to the camera as Phil and Lil ran off. "Well, there you have it, two new heroes in town under unknown sources... For your 11:00 news, this is Vanity Welsh, signing off."

"Mmm... Vanity Welsh~..." Penn smiled dreamily.

"Good work, Phil." Lil smiled.

"Hey, it was your idea." Phil replied.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me." Lil smirked.

Phil glared at her, then went off with her.

"We have a caller on the line?" Vanity put her hand to her ear-piece. 

"Hey, baby, what's your sign?" Penn smirked as he called the line.

"Excuse me? "Vanity asked.

"How's about me and you have a midnight dinner, just the two of us?" Penn invited/flirted with her. 

Vanity hung up.

"Damn..." Penn growled.

Teller laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Penn glared. "Maybe I should tell Chloe that you were kissing that Beautiful Gorgeous girl!"

"I was not!" Teller argued.

Penn then went to his contact list and snickered.

"You guys mind keeping it down?" Cindy poked her head through the stair railing. "Maxwell and I are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Cindy." Penn said.

"She kissed me, Penn, you saw it!" Teller defended.

"Ugh... What're you two fighting about now?" Cindy groaned.

"Penn's bribing me..." Teller frowned.

"Penn, stop bribing Teller..." Cindy scolded.

"Well, he was laughing at me." Penn pouted.

"Teller, stop laughing at Penn." Cindy sighed.

"But--" Teller pouted.

"I don't care!" Cindy groaned. "Penn, sleep on the couch, Teller, you can sleep up here."

"You just want him to sleep with you, don't you?!" Penn glared.

"What!?" Cindy squeaked. "No!"

"Yeah, you do, admit it!" Penn taunted.

"Penn, it was just a coincidence!" Cindy whined.

"So, you wouldn't mind if Teller sleeps on the couch and if I slept up there with you guys?" Penn asked.

Cindy sighed. "I guess not..."

"That's what I thought." Penn replied.

Cindy sighed. Teller took out a blanket and pillow, setting up on the couch to get some sleep. Penn then took an extra pillow and came upstairs, pulling Cindy from the railing and threw her onto her bed. 

"Now, it's been a long day, so straight to sleep." Cindy told Penn.

"Yes, ma'am." Penn said before falling asleep, he slept just fine until he then heard howling. 

Cindy smiled as she got to sleep.

"Cindy, wake up, did you hear that?" Penn shook her.

"Ugh... Let me sleep!" Cindy begged.

"I heard howling!" Penn told her.

"Penn, please..." Cindy whined.

"I think we should check it out just to make sure it's nothing..." Penn said. "I'll stay here while you go out and check for me."

Cindy glared, then flopped back in her bed with a sleepy smile.

"NOW, CINDY!" Penn demanded.

"PENN, I WANNA GO TO BED!" Cindy whined.

"This'll be quick..." Penn promised. "Do this for me and I'll give you an allowance."

Cindy groaned and got out of bed, trudging out the door.

"You're the best..." Penn smiled.

"I'm gonna kill him,..." Cindy grumbled. "I'm gonna have a bad dream and make Kimba EAT HIM!" She then went outside and fell asleep on the road, unknowing that a van was heading her way.

The horn honked loudly as the van came.

"Sleepy sleepy sleepy..." Cindy smiled as she fell asleep.

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna hit that little girl!" the guy driving panicked.

Cindy smiled as she was sleeping.

The man tried to hit his brakes. "Oh, my God, oh, my God, I can't stop this stupid van!"

Cindy slept peacefully.


	27. Sweet Dreams

Teller came in the bedroom. "Penn, where's Cynthia? My worry senses are tingling."

"She's doing a favor for me." Penn smiled peacefully.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Teller barked.

"I heard howling and I asked her to look for me." Penn replied.

Teller put his hands to his face. "Oh, that poor little girl..."

Penn then turned over to get some sleep.

"Glad you can sleep with a guilty conscience..." Teller glared.

"I smell someone in trouble and it's someone who smells like peaches." Phil said as he sniffed the air.

"Cindy!" Lil cried out.

"Yeah, her." Phil said.

"Let's go, Phil!" Lil said and ran with her twin brother.

Teller put on his jacket and shoes, running out of the beach house, using a flashlight. "Cindy!!! Cindy, where are you?!"

Cindy sucked her thumb as she slept peacefully.

"Holy crap, can't stop this, oh, I can see it now, I'll be in jail for running over a sleeping little girl." the man moaned as he was unable to stop his van.

"Trick or Treat..." Cindy mumbled with her eyes halfway open. "Thank you..." she then closed them as she turned over in her sleep. "Keep the change..."

"Oh, God, oh, God, OH, GOD!" the man cried.

A blur zipped by and saved Cindy.

"Huh?" the man blinked.

Something then grabbed onto the van and made it stop moving.

"Huh?" the man wondered. "What was that?"

Cindy yawned and stretched, then looekd down and screamed, clinging onto Phil. "I'M FLYING!"

"Calm down, will ya?" Phil asked.

"Phil, what are you doing in my dream?" Cindy asked.

"Uh..." Phil wasn't sure what to say. "Yes, this is a dreeeeeaaammm... Oooohhh..."

"What?" Cindy looked at him.

"This is only a dreeeeeaaaammm..." Phil hypnotized her.

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." Cindy muttered before going back to sleep.

"Wow, that worked..." Phil took Cindy back to the beach house.

"Cindy?!" Teller called. "Oh, Cindy, where are you?!"

"I'm so sorry..." the man told Lil. "My brakes don't work anymore, I don't know what happened, I didn't wanna hurt that little girl. I'm terribly sorry if I tried to run her over."

"It was an accident, you should get your van checked out." Lil suggested.

"I will..." the man nodded. "I just hope that little girl's okay."

"She is, don't worry." Lil promised.

"Wait a minute, are you the one who stopped my van?" the man asked her.

"Long story, I gotta go!" Lil went off.

"Wait, who are you!?" the man called, then frowned. "Who was that strange child?"

Lil and Phil then went off home together after another job well done.

"Hi, Cindy..." Penn smiled nervously. "Did you find out where that howling came from for your dear, sweet, favorite Uncle Penn?"

Cindy scoffed. "Why do I put up with you!?"

"Okay, Penn, you're sleeping on the couch this time so you don't bother Cindy sleeping." Teller scolded his partner.

"But!" Penn pouted.

"No buts, mister!" Cindy glared. "Get your pillow and blanket and march downstairs, mister, I'm not taking anymore of your crap!"

"Tonight anyway," Penn smirked teasingly. "Tomorrow, you're mine again."

Cindy glared with a low growl. "Good night, Penn."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Penn scoffed.

Cindy went to her own room went back to sleep as so did Penn and Teller. 

Phil and Lil then went back to their rooms.

"We're werewolves and superheroes at the same time," Phil commented. "How cool is that? Life just got a lot more interesting..." he then smirked.

"You said it, should we tell Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Susie, and Angelica about us being werewolves?" Lil asked.

"I dunno..." Phil shrugged. "Dil might like it, Angelica might not believe us, and Chuckie might get scared."

"Kimi might understand and so will Susie and Tommy probably." Lil nodded in agreement. 

"We'll see what happens, we'll talk with Mom and Dad about it in the morning." Phil said.

"Good idea..." Lil agreed, then yawned. "Night, Phil."

"Night, Lil."

The DeVille twins then went to get some sleep.


	28. Funny Boy

The next morning...

"Hey, isn't that Julie De Longpre walking by?" Mike asked as she was on the front deck with the Eds, June, and Dee Dee.

"Why is she over here?" June wondered.

"Julie!" Mike called. "Hey, Julie!"

The Cambodian girl turned her head. "Oh, hey, guys."

"What're you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Oh, Jeremy won the sweepstakes, so I'm on vacation for a couple of weeks here with our family," Julie explained. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Two of my friends that live here invited us to stay here for the summer." Mike explained.

"And Mike has a girlfriend." Dee Dee added.

"Really?" Julie looked to the tomboy. "You finally found someone?"

"Yeah, her name's Lil DeVille." Mike said.

"Oh, I think I saw them yesterday," Julie shrugged. "I went with my new sister around town and we got smoothies. Most of the people here are nice until I meant two girls named Miranda and Mipsy."

"Oh, hey, Julie, no hard feelings about back in the day when we thought you were a snob, right?" June asked.

"It's okay, I totally get it," Julie said. "I'm just glad I don't have to live my old life before your cousin got Richard and my brother in trouble. Besides, my new life is way better, we have Richard's house and money."

"Oh, I didn't know you had the house." Mike said.

"Jeremy though it'd be better," Julie explained. "That way we can all fit since he had two kids before Richard started to blackmail him. Thank you all so much for your help back there."

"You're so welcome." June smiled.

"Especially from your cousin, June," Julie smiled back to her. "I really appreciate her help."

"Hey, no problem," June said. "So, how 'bout you, you got a boyfriend yet?"

"I don't think I'm good enough for a boyfriend..." Julie shrugged, shuffling her foot in the sand.

"How about if we find you one?" Dee Dee suggested.

"Oh, guys, that's okay..." Julie put her hands up. "You don't have to."

"Oh, we insist that we will." Mike replied.

"Come on, Julie, let's take ya out." June came to one side.

"Yay!" Dee Dee came to the other side.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eddy came out with Double D and Ed.

"Julie is here." Double D noticed.

"Julie who?" Eddy asked.

"Hey." Julie waved.

"JULIE BAD FOR ED!" Ed yelled out.

"No, Ed, Julie's our friend, remember?" Double D reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Ed smiled.

"Hey, sorry that we treated you like a snob before." Eddy apologized.

"It's okay." Julie replied.

"Come on, Julie, we're gonna help you meet a cute boy like Chad Princely!" Dee Dee took out a magazine of a model she liked. "He likes blonde-haired blue-eyed girls!"

"Who's Chad Princely?" Julie asked.

"He's a magazine model Dee Dee likes," June whispered. "Don't worry, we'll find a guy for you."

"I don't know..." Julie shrugged. She then accidentally bumped into a boy with light skin, short black hair, a white shirt over a green sweater vest, tan shorts, and tennis shoes. "Sorry about that, uhh..."

"Doug Funnie." the boy gave his name.

"Doug Funnie?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out..." Doug chuckled nervously.

A gray dog with a collar stood next to the preteens.

"This is my dog, Porkchop." Doug introduced.

"Does he bite?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Oh, never..." Doug said.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Porkchop," Julie bent down to the dog. "Could I pet him?"

"Sure." Doug smiled.

"Good boy..." Julie gently pet the dog.

"Oooh, I think love is in the air~" Dee Dee beamed.

"Doesn't he like a girl named Patti?" Mike asked June.

"Time to play Cupid!" Dee Dee giggled as she took out a bow and arrow.

"So, are you on vacation too?" Julie asked Doug.

"Well, I live here actually, but just chilling this summer..." Doug smiled. 

Julie smiled back to him. "Are you doing anything later today?"

"Not really," Doug replied. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Uh, okay..." Julie shrugged. "Sure."

"Come on, I'll take you to a great place." Doug said.

"Oh, hold on, just let me tell Jeremy where I am first." Julie said as she took out her cell phone.

Porkchop looked up at his owner and and made a heart around Doug and Julie. Doug and Julie looked down, then smiled sheepishly to each other at the heart.

"Wow, that was easy..." Mike chuckled.

Julie then checked her phone again. "Come on, Doug, let's go."

Doug nodded, then took her to a place with Porkchop following after them.

"See, what did I tell you guys?" Dee Dee smiled to her friends. "Love is in the air!"

"Oh, brother..." Mike and June mumbled.

"We should go out with Double D, Ed, and Lil somewhere tonight!" Dee Dee giggled. "I bet there's something going on."

"We'll see, Dee Dee." June promised.

"Yay!" Dee Dee cheered.


	29. Mean Girls (Not the Movie)

Cindy walked out with a flower in her hair, sandals, a blanket cover-up and a tank top, she was drinking out of a coconut shell.

"Wow, Cindy, I've never seen you this relaxed before." Mike said.

"Yeah, this place is great," Cindy smiled. "I hope this summer never ends."

"Not for long, Butler." a voice said.

Cindy looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Miranda, Mispy, and Dodie. "M-M-Miranda Killgahen."

"Oh, so glad you remember little old me..." Miranda smirked, then tugged against Cindy's shirt. "Oh, look at you trying to look so cool..."

"Dont' touch me..." Cindy walked away, then sipped her drink. "Mm... Who knew lime and coconut went so well together?"

Mipsy grabbed Cindy by her wrist and knocked down her drink. 

"Owww..." Cindy whined. "That huuurts..."

"Shut up!" Mipsy glared.

"Okay..." Cindy bit her lip.

Miranda glared up at Mike. "Hey there, handsome." she then smiled.

"Oh, no, not this again..." Cindy groaned.

"What do you want?" Mike rolled her eyes at Miranda.

"What's your name, handsome?" Miranda asked.

"Not interested in cold-blooded witches like you." Mike scoffed.

"Ooh, burn!" Cindy laughed.

"Mipsy, Dodie, deal with her." Miranda demanded.

"Which one?" Mipsy asked.

"Butler." Miranda replied.

Mipsy and Dodie then surrounded Cindy.

"HEEELP!" Cindy yelped.

"Now then, where were we?" Miranda swooned over Mike.

Mike then punched Miranda in the face, giving her a black eye.

Miranda glared at the tomboy. "You can't hit me, I'm a girl!"

"Sometimes I wonder." Mike mumbled.

"Just who do you think you are?" Miranda glared.

"I already told you, I'm not interested, now leave me alone." Mike glared.

"We're not done here." Miranda grabbed a hold of Mike's wrist.

Mike then kicked Miranda in the stomach.

Miranda groaned and fell to her knees, holding her stomach. She then growled and tackled Mike in the sand. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"You dont' know who you're dealing with." Mike retorted as she came back on top of Miranda with a fierce growl.

"Let's see what's underneath that shirt because I want to see your gorgeous body." Miranda tempted.

Mike pushed Miranda off.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Miranda asked.

June and Dee Dee glared, coming to Mike's sides.

"Mipsy! Dodie! Get rid of these two!" Miranda said, pointing to June and Dee Dee.

Mipsy and Dodie growled, going for June and Dee Dee. June and Dee Dee looked to each other with winks and nods, then decided to take care of them while Mike would take care of Miranda.

Cindy rushed inside the beach house, nearly sliding on her sandals. "Eds! Maxwell! Penn! Teller! HELP!"

Courtney, who was walking with Ginger, looked down at Cindy as the girl rushed over. "Hello, little girl, aren't you cute?"

"Mike's in trouble," Cindy panted. "Miranda and her goons! Mipsy and Dodie!"

"Did you say Miranda and Mipsy?" Courtney asked.

"Did you say Dodie?" Ginger added.

"No time to explain, come on, we have to save my friend Mike!" Cindy urged.

"Oh, those girls are so gonna pay." Courtney looked angry.

"And Dodie." Ginger added.

"They're over by the docks." Cindy told the older girls.

"Thanks, little girl." Ginger patted Cindy on the head.

"Boys, where are you?!" Cindy ran upstairs and came into the boy's room as the Eds were playing video games with Maxwell. "Guys!"

Maxwell looked over. "Cindy?"

"Mike's been taken away..." Cindy panted. "Miranda's got her... Dodie and Mipsy... HEEEELP!"

"Oh, my gosh, let's go!" Maxwell cried as he grabbed Cindy and headed for the docks.

The Eds followed behind.

"I like you, hot stuff," Miranda laughed to her new crush, then grabbed onto the tomboy's shirt. "Now, take off your shirt so I can see your hot body."

"I asked nicely..." Mike said then punched Miranda in the face again and ran off.

Miranda got back up and chased Mike. "Get back here, I'm not done with you, hot stuff!"

Miranda then ran into the alley, but was unable to find Mike. "Now, where did he go?"

Mike hid with June and Dee Dee. "Great work, guys." she whispered to her friends.

"MIRANDA!" Courtney called out.

"Oh, hey, Courtney." Miranda looked to her ex-best friend.

"Why are you picking on a little girl?" Courtney glared back. "ANSWER ME!"

"What?" Miranda looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid with me," Courtney scowled. "You were picking on that Cindy girl and her friends! You know I'm getting tired of you, Mipsy, and Dodie picking on people who don't deserve it. For God's sake, you wouldn't let me be Ginger's friend! And guess what, I like someone I know you won't approve of!"

"Who?" Miranda asked.

"Phil DeVille," Courtney smiled dreamily. "He's so sweet, charming, and cute."

"But he's disgusting and a weirdo." Mipsy retorted.

"I love him," Courtney glared. "And if that's not good enough for you, then you can just forget about being my friend!"

"You can't see him, Courtney!" Miranda scolded. "You're gonna lose popularity like Trixie Tang and Veronica did!"

"Well, maybe I will," Courtney didn't care about her popular status. "I love him, and here, I'll prove it." she saw Phil walking and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him in front of Miranda, Mipsy, and Dodie.

"What the?!" Miranda asked.

Phil's eyes widened from the kiss.

Courtney then finally let go of his lips. "I love you, Phil DeVille," she admitted with a smile. "I've had a big crush on you ever since I first met you."

Phil turned bright red. "You... You like me?"

"Uh-huh, you're so sweet, charming, and handsome, and you're hot." Courtney gushed.

Phil smiled. "I love you too, Courtney Gripling."

"Courtney, I forbid you to see that disgusting boy." Miranda snapped.

"Screw you, Miranda!" Courtney hissed. "I love Phil DeVille and I don't care if I'm not popular anymore!"

"You go with him and you can forget about being Queen of the School." Miranda glared.

"Fine," Courtney gave her the cold shoulder. 'I don't care if I'm never invited to cool parties again, I don't care if I don't become Prom Queen or Class President, you can just kiss my sweet vanilla butt!"

Miranda gasped, then growled.

"As long as I'm with Phillip DeVille, I'll be happy," Courtney smiled as she hugged the brown-haired boy. "And plus, I already have a new best friend who's nicer than you."

"Who?!" Miranda growled.

"Ginger Foutley."

"GINGER?!" Miranda and Mipsy shrieked.

"Goodbye, Miranda, for good." Courtney said as she walked off with Phil.

Courtney and Phil smiled to each other and saw a painter made a portrait of the two of them and they paid for it and collected it as a gift for each other. Teller was then revealed to be the painter, then smiled with a wink.

Everyone cheered for the new couple, everyone, except for the popular kids. The two annoying boys, Tad and Chad stood in front of the couple.

"Now that you're not popular anymore, we're gonna hurt you." Tad threatened.

"Yeah!" Chad added.

Teller shook his head at that and ran off.

Cindy and Maxwell were walking together until Teller jumped down in front of them. 

"Where are your other friends?" Teller asked Cindy.

"Back there somewhere..." Cindy pointed backward.

Mike, June, and Dee Dee came out of the alley.

"Here we are," Mike said. "Now Phil has someone."

Teller rushed over to the three, nearly tackling against them and accidentally knocked down Dee Dee and was on top of her.

Dee Dee giggled. "Again! Again!"

"Phillip and Courtney are in trouble," Teller told Mike and June. "Two boys are going to hurt them."

"Babe, want me to handle this wannabes?" Phil asked his new girlfriend.

"Well, if you insist." Courtney blushed.

Phil nodded to her. Tad and Chad laughed at Phil.

"What're you gonna do?" Chad asked between laughs. "Push us in the mud and make us eat worms?"

"That's a good one!" Tad laughed with him.

"Or I got a good one, you're gonna make us do gross stuff?" Chad then asked.

"That's even better!" Tad laughed again.

"Don't tempt me." Phil smirked.

Tad and Chad then laughed.

"Whatya say we meet at the next full moon and I show you guys a bad time?" Phil suggested.

"Uh, when is the next full moon?" Chad asked.

Tad checked his calendar on his phone. "My weather app says the next full moon is the day after tomorrow."

"Why do you ask that for?" Chad then asked.

"You'll find out." Phil smirked.

"Fine then, day after tomorrow, we'll see ya and take you on." Tad challenged.

"Fine." Phil nodded to the two popular boys.

"You don't wanna mess with us, Worm Boy." Chad threatened.

"Better pick out your coffin while you still have the chance." Tad added.

Tad and Chad then walked away until next time.

"Phil, are you sure that was a good idea?" Courtney asked.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Phil promised.

"So, today is Monday, you're gonna face them Wednesday night?" Courtney then asked.

"Yep." Phil nodded firmly.

"Oh, Phil, I love you." Courtney hugged him.

"Love you too." Phil hugged her right back.

Teller smiled to the couple and batted his eyes as he put his hands down. Cindy then tried to open his hand to slide her hand right through. Teller then grabbed Cindy's hand and made her hold Maxwell's hand. Cindy blushed and looked up at Teller. Teller did a 'shame on you' gesture and patted her on the head with a smile. Cindy then looked shyly to Maxwell.

'I hope Phillip knows what he's doing.' Teller thought to himself.


	30. Nightmare Fuel

Wednesday night came. Tad and Chad were now looking for Phil.

"Where is he?!" Tad growled.

"Right here." Phil replied as he leaned against a lamppost while flicking a quarter.

Tad and Chad looked over and walked over to him.

"So, did you get a coffin for once we're done with you?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I got a coffin, but it ain't for me, it's for you." Phil replied.

Tad and Chad only laughed.

"You're gonna pay for dissing our girls." Tad glared.

"Yeah, once we're done with ya, Courtney's gonna cry for ya." Chad added.

Phil yawned as he looked up to see the clouds as they covered the moon, but would go soon. "You'll find out... Say, do you guys believe in werewolves?"

"Werewolves aren't real," Tad retorted. "How stupid are you?"

"Uh, Tad, I think I saw one the other day..." Chad said.

Tad glanced back at his friend. Chad grinned nervously with a shrug.

"You and Mipsy saw a scary movie on one your dates, didn't you?" Tad rolled his eyes.

"Uhh... Yeah." Chad smiled sheepishly.

Tad face-palmed while Chad smiled nervously, then glared back at Phil. "Anyway, what do you know?"

"You're about to meet a werewolf up close..." Phil grinned darkly. "Right.... NOW!"

The full moon was then clear and Phil started to transform.

"There's no such thing as werewolves." Tad scoffed.

"You never know..." Chad said. "We live in a world where there's a ghost superhero!"

"Shut up, Chad!" Tad growled.

"But Tad!" Chad yelped.

"But nuthin'!" Tad growled, then looked back as Phil groaned and moaned. "What's up with... You..? Uh, are you okay...?"

"He's turning into a werewolf!" Chad cried.

"Will you cut that out?!" Tad glared at his friend.

Chad shivered and winced, fearing the worst.

Cindy was fast asleep, but then her eyes blinked a few times and she looked up to see Penn watching her sleep.

"Hi." Penn smiled innocently.

Cindy sighed. "What do you want?"

"Ready to be toughened up, Care Bear?" Penn asked.

"This late?!" Cindy squeaked. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe? I--" Penn said before he felt something poke him in the shoulder." Nighty night..." he said, dazed, before suddenly passing out.

"Thanks, Teller." Cindy said in relief.

"You're welcome," Teller smiled. "Now you can go back to sleep."

Cindy smiled to him. "Tell me a story first?"

Teller gave her a look and firmly put his hands on his hips.

"Uh, right... Good night..." Cindy turned over to get to sleep.

Teller smiled and turned off the light, shut the door, and locked it as Cindy went back to sleep. Cindy's eyes widened slightly at the locked door.

Meanwhile...

"Chad, stop screaming, will ya?" Tad scoffed at his best friend. "He's not changing, he's probably got gas."

"Looook!" Chad pointed.

Phil became a werewolf and roared in Tad and Chad's faces.

"Now do you believe me, Tad?!" Chad yelped.

'Uh-huh..." Tad blinked. "What should we do?"

"RUN LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" Chad yelled out.

Tad and Chad screamed and ran off. They both then tripped over a snail and were now both on their knees, begging for mercy.

"P-Please don't hurt us!" Tad gulped.

Phil laughed at their misery. "Karma's no fun, huh?"

"Please don't hurt us," Chad begged. "We're too cool and popular!"

"Please, let us go, we'll do anything you want!" Tad cried.

"Leave Courtney Gripling alone or else I'll eat you and rip you to shreds." Phil growled.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Tad asked.

Phil roared in Tad and Chad's face.

"Don't hurt me, please don't!" Chad begged.

Phil growled. "You gonna leave Courtney alone?"

"Yes, we will, just don't hurt us!" Tad cried.

Phil roared in their faces one last time and let them go. "You better keep your promise or else I'll have you both for a midnight snack."

Tad and Chad whimpered, holding onto each other and ran off home.

Cindy shivered under her covers as she heard Phil howl. "No more werewolves... Please..."

Phil snarled as the popular boys escaped.

"P-Phil..." Courtney looked at the werewolf in shock.

Phil looked over to Courtney and settled down a little. Courtney looked very worried and ran off.

"Courtney, wait!" Phil yelped.

Courtney kept running and accidentally tripped over Miranda and Mipsy. "Miranda?!" she gasped once she saw her ex-friend.

"Courtney?" Miranda and Mipsy asked.

"What're you doing here?" the three girls asked together.

Penn smoked a cigarette as he looked down to the three girls. "Are any of you eighteen or over?"

"We're thirteen!" Courtney, Miranda, and Mipsy told him.

"Damn." Penn walked away then.

"You're gonna pay for betraying us, Courtney." Miranda snarled.

Courtney whimpered and stepped back, fearing the worst due to how dangerous both girls could be.

"Come on, stand up, you brought this out on yourselves." Mipsy glared.

"I told you to leave me alone for good." Courtney reminded them.

"Shut up, traitor." Miranda growled.

Courtney screamed at them.

"Poor girl's in trouble, I should probably do something..." Penn pouted, then took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Cindy was sound asleep, but then answered her phone. "What?" she groaned. 

"Cindy, come out here, I wanna show you what you could be if you don't toughen up." Penn replied.

Cindy rolled her eyes and hung up, going straight back to sleep.

"Damn it!" Penn groaned in defeat.

"Please me alone..." Courtney begged. She then saw red eyes in the shadows which then made her gasp.

Mipsy and Miranda growled to Courtney.

"Leave her ALONE!" Phil roared as he tackled the two mean girls.

"Hey, I can't see anything!" Mipsy called out.

"LET GO OF US!" Miranda demanded.

Cindy ran over, looking alarmed. 'Penn, where's Teller and how much blood did he lose?"

"Oh, I lied about that," Penn smirked, then picked her up by her collar and made her watch Courtney get bullied by Mipsy and Miranda. "This is what your life will be like if you let your parents keep cuddling you."

"You woke me up from a wet dream for that?!" Cindy groaned. "PENN!"

"LET US GO!" Miranda yelled. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!"

Phil growled and ignored the mean girls.

"Ooh, this looks kinda spicy..." Penn held Cindy into a tight hug which made her squeak like a stuffed animal. "Shhh... Cindy..."

Cindy muffled and wriggled, her eyes widening at the violence.

Miranda and Mipsy ran away, scared, as Courtney looked at the werewolf in with a cautious expression. "Y-You saved me."

"Of course I did..." Phil told her and held out his paw for her. "I would never want anyone to hurt you."

"I-I'm sorry that if I ran away from you, I was so surprised." Courtney explained.

"It's okay..." Phil helped her up to her feet. "I should've known that'd be unforgettable."

"Oh, Phil..." Courtney hugged him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Penn bawled as he wiped his eyes with Cindy and blew his nose in her collar.

"Hey!" Cindy groaned, then stuck her tongue out. "Ew..."

"I'm so sorry," Courtney started to cry. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you!"

"Courtney, it's okay..." Phil said to her. "Come on, let me take you home."

Courtney sniffled as she went home with him.

"Aww..." Penn cooed as he dropped Cindy flat on the ground.

Cindy landed face first, then stood up and glared up at Penn, storming off back to the beach house. "Pain in the butt..."

"Your fur is so soft and you're big for a werewolf." Courtney settled down.

"If it bothers you, I can change back..." Phil said.

Courtney frowned. "Could you for now?"

Phil nodded, then melted back into his human form. "Better?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Phil, but I don't wanna give Mommy or Daddy a heart attack if you bring me home as a wolf," Courtney reminded. "But I like you as a werewolf, it's so cool..."

Phil smiled. "Thanks, Court."

Courtney giggled as they walked back to her house for the night.

"It's like Beauty and the Beast..." Penn smiled, then looked down and saw Cindy got away. "Now where did that little chipmunk go? Aw, great, she's probably back at the beach house..." 

Cindy kept walking, she then felt something behind her, then looked behind with a small shrug.

"Cindyyyy!" Penn's voice called.

Cindy screamed and ran quicker.

"Come back!" Penn chased after her. 

Cindy whined and cried as she tried to outrun Penn as he stalked her down.

Over at Gripling's house, the family was asleep, so they didn't know that Phil and Courtney were there.

"Good, they're asleep." Courtney said in relief.

"Guess I should get going then..." Phil shuffled his foot.

"Please stay with me for a while." Courtney lightly begged.

"Um, sure." Phil smiled.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Courtney led the way.

"Uh, nice room." Phil commented as he looked around the room.

"Thank you for saving my life." Courtney beamed.

"Hey, no biggy..." Phil smiled. "You'd do the same for me."

"Oh, I don't think I'd be brave enough..." Courtney bowed her head. "I should do something nice for you."

"You don't need to," Phil lifted her head gently. "Your thanks and gratitude is plenty."

"I'm sorry about earlier." Courtney cooed as she stroked his face with her hand.

"Forget about it..." Phil soothed. "You deserve so much better."

Courtney sighed. "Sometimes I just wish I could be someone else... I'm just getting tired of being popular and hanging out with popular kids, I just want to be normal."

"Being popular looks really tough." Phil said.

"Tell me about it, I didn't even want to be popular, but those boys Tad and Chad made me." Courtney replied.

"They made you?" Phil raised a brow.

"Yes, they knew who I was and made me join the popular clique." Courtney explained.

"Some people..." Phil shook his head in dismissal.

"Tell me about it, you know, I think you're very hot, especially when you change under the full moon." Courtney purred.

"Oh, really?" Phil smirked.

Courtney blushed and nodded. "Mm-hmm... I can't wait until the next full moon."

"You know the full moon is still out." Phil reminded her.

"Can I see it?" Courtney hoped.

"Give me a sec, k?" Phil asked.

"Take your time." Courtney smiled.

"Don't scream."

"I won't."

"I don't wanna hurt you." Phil promised.

"Don't worry," Courtney said as she closed the door and locked it. "I won't scream."

Phil then started to transform.

"Whoa, awesome..." Courtney's eyes glowed.

"Surprise." Phil smiled.

Courtney smiled back and hugged him before giggling. "Hehehe, your fur tickles~..."


	31. At Last

Meanwhile...

Cindy ran into the beach house and slammed the door shut, then hammered it shut with boards and panted once she finished.

"Cynthia...?" Teller's voice came behind her.

Cindy's eyes widened and she nervously turned to him with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing?" Teller asked.

"Penn won't let me sleep." Cindy groaned.

"Oh, he won't, won't he?" Teller sighed.

"Can I go now?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, because you told the truth..." Teller allowed her to.

Cindy cheered and ran upstairs to get some sleep.

"Now, I gotta have a talk with Penn." Teller muttered before walking off mysteriously.

Penn drank a cold soda as he watched the waves gently splash back and forth.

Teller came up behind Penn. "Why are you making Cindy stay awake?"

"Who, me?" Penn replied.

"Yes, you..." Teller scolded. 

"What do you suggest we do?" Penn shrugged. "Go back to Vegas and let her have the rest of her summer here?" 

"It might be a good idea..." Teller said. "We're celebrities and she's just a child."

"But she has a dick of an uncle who wants to kill her and kill her werewolves friends with sliver bullets." Penn defended.

"Penn, you seem to have really grown attached to Cynthia lately..." Teller noticed.

"I'm a way better uncle than that Bubba guy," Penn defended. "Haven't you noticed that he doesn't care two craps about her?"

"I guess you have a point..." Teller sighed. "I've always liked her like my very own daughter, that's why I named my baby girl after her."

"He tried to kill her before." Penn said.

"Really?" Teller asked in surprise.

"Yep." Penn nodded as he took another sip.

"My goodness..." Teller frowned. "Poor Cynthia..."

Penn frowned back and nodded. "Mm-hmm~..."

"Penn, I had no idea you were so attached to her..." Teller put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Is that why you always try to get us involved in her school's activities?"

"Yes, I do." Penn admitted.

"Penn, that's so sweet of you." Teller smiled.

"Shut up..." Penn avoided eye contact and took a smoke break.

"Aw, just deep inside that tough guy exterior is a puppy dog with a big heart!" Teller cooed.

"SHUT UP, TELLER!" Penn barked.

Teller laughed in response.

"I'll kill you!" Penn chased after Teller around the beach house deck.

Over at the Gripling's house...

"Wow, Phil, you're so big and strong." Courtney giggled.

"Aw, this is nothing really..." Phil said.

"And your fur is so soft," Courtney then pet him around his arm, then ended up feeling one of his muscles which made her blush. "Oh, my." 

"Like what you see?" Phil asked.

"Totally." Courtney giggled.

A young blonde boy yawned as he came down the hallway, passing his sister's room and was about to get himself a glass of water. He then thought he heard something in his older sister's room and looked through the cracked door and poked it open slightly to see Courtney was with werewolf Phil. "W-W-W-Werewolf?!" he gasped in fright.

Courtney giggled to Phil as she gently stroked his fur. The blonde boy yelped and ran off down the hallway in fear.

"Who's a good werewolf?" Courtney cooed to her boyfriend. "You are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"Courtney..." Phil laughed.

"Courtney, are you all right?" a male voice called.

"Daddy!" Courtney gasped, then turned to her boyfriend. "Quick, hide!"

"Why do I see your stuffed animals out?" Prescott opened the door. "What are you doing out of bed, young lady? And who exactly have you been playing with?"

Courtney pointed to Phil who was now acting like a stuffed animal. Phil gulped as he did his very best to keep still. 

Prescott walked over to Phil as he did his best to hold still. "I don't remember this one... Kinda big and strong for a stuffed animal," he then sniffed before wincing slightly. "I never cross a stuffed animal with BO before... What exactly is this thing?"

"He's my best friend." Courtney bit her lip.

"All right, pet," Prescott smiled gently to his daughter. "Leave your stuffed animals alone for tonight and let's get you into bed."

Courtney smiled as she got into bed.

"Better get some rest," Prescott tucked her in with a smile. "It's almost dawn." 

'Dawn?' Phil thought to himself nervously.

Prescott kissed his older daughter's cheek and went out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Crap!" Phil rushed out of the house. "Oh, crap!"

"Phil?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, I'm sorry, but I need to go now," Phil came over to her side. "I promise, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay... Courtney sighed. "Come back real soon."

"I will, don't worry!" Phil promised, he then kissed her on the lips and took his leave.

"He kissed me~" Courtney blushed and flopped back with a flirty giggle and smile.

Phil rushed off to get back home.

Maxwell was fast asleep in the beach house, but Eddy came up next to him and squirted shaving cream into the boy's hand and then tickled his nose with a feather. Maxwell then smacked his hand with the shaving cream on his face. 

Eddy laughed out loud and fell on the floor, laughing. "Oh, man!"

Maxwell woke up, then saw what happened and glared at the laughing boy. "EDDY!"

"Aw, man, that was funny, but I'm thinking I'm gonna do that to Spinelli." Eddy chuckled.

"While you do that, I'll take measurements for your coffin..." Maxwell smirked as he laid down on his side.

"Oh, very funny," Eddy scoffed. "She won't know it's me."

"It's Spinelli..." Maxwell reminded.

"Whatever..." Eddy put his feather and shaving cream can in his pockets. "So, Maxie, what's going on with Cindy today? You guys gonna do anything special today?"

"I wanna get her something, but I don't know what yet..." Maxwell smiled as he flopped against his back.

"Why don't me and the boys help ya out?" Eddy offered.

"You guys?" Maxwell's left eye twitched.

"Yeah, we know everything about what girls like." Eddy defended.

"Really..." Maxwell deadpanned.

"Sure, kiddo," Eddy put his arm around the boy. "Just stick with me and Cindy will be breaking down your door."

Maxwell rolled her eyes. "This better be good..."

Eddy chuckled. "Just trust me... Have I ever been wrong? Don't answer that question."

Maxwell scoffed again and Double D and Ed came to help him out with Cindy.


	32. The Next Morning

Cindy came down to the breakfast buffet that SpongeBob was catering.

"He's touching me, he's touching me..." Penn complained.

"I'm not touching you..." Teller replied.

"AUGH, YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!" Penn growled. 

"Not touching," Teller rolled his eyes. 'It's free air."

Courtney came to get some breakfast, however she looked very happy and acted all lovey dovey. "Isn't it a lovely day, friends?" she sighed dreamily as she hugged Ginger and Reggie.

Reggie and Ginger glanced back at their friend.

"Ooh, someone's in love~" Cindy smirked.

"Are you okay, Court?" Ginger asked.

"Never been better, Ginger." Courtney giggled.

"She's in love..." Cindy said.

"Love?" Ginger and Reggie asked.

"Oh, yes..." Courtney giggled. "I've met the most wonderful, amazing, spectacular boy..."

"What's his name?" Reggie asked.

"Phil DeVille."

"Phil?" Reggie and Ginger asked.

Courtney frowned. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh, no, just surprised," Ginger insisted. "I'm happy for you, are you sure he isn't gross enough for you though?"

"Oh, never too gross for me..." Courtney giggled. "He makes me feel so happy."

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy." Reggie said.

"Me too." Ginger added.

"Tommy, guess what?" Dil came up to his brother. "Phil got himself a chick! A popular girl!"

"No way, who?" Tommy replied.

"Courtney Gripling." Dil said.

"No way." Tommy said.

"Way way, I just heard it with my own ears!" Dil said.

"See, Chuckie, if Phil can get a girl, you can too." Kimi smiled to her step-brother.

"I guess so..." Chuckie rubbed his arm shyly.

"So, Chuck, who do you like?" Tommy asked his best friend since babyhood.

"Promise not to scream?" Chuckie asked with a sigh.

"Tell us..." Kimi insisted.

"Rhonda." Chuckie said.

"RHONDA?!" the others asked.

Chuckie shushed them and looked very nervous.

"Rhonda?" Tommy asked. "As in, PS 118 Rhonda?"

"The one who only invites the cool kids to parties Rhonda?" Kimi asked.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Chuckie sighed dreamily.

"Chuckie, you're my best friend and I respect ya, but why Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd?" Tommy asked.

"She's amazing..." Chuckie smiled. "She's better than Samantha Shane... She's prettier than Nicole Boscareli... She's an angel on Earth... Oh, no, here she comes!" he then panicked once he saw the black-haired girl he strongly fancied.

"Excuse me, but mind if I borrow this chair?" Rhonda asked the 'Rats crew.

The boys and Kimi shrugged to Rhonda with small, polite smiles. Chuckie babbled and tried to say something to Rhonda.

"Oh, hi, Chuckie." Rhonda greeted before taking the chair and took her leave.

Chuckie smiled nervously and waved to the rich girl. Rhonda took the chair and walked off.

"Man, I always blow it..." Chuckie groaned and leaned back. "Why can't I talk to girls? I need advice from someone who always have girls crush on him, I need some advice from someone like--" he then looked around and found Mike as she came down and was now getting her own breakfast. "Him!"

"Mike Mazinsky: The Love Doctor." Kimi laughed.

Chuckie stood up, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna ask him... Wish me luck, guys, he looks like he could kill someone with his bare hands."

"Luck!" the others called.

"So, if I wanna give Cindy a present, what could I give her?" Maxwell asked Mike as he stood next to the tomboy.

"Something that she likes." Mike advised.

"She likes books, her computer, her stories..." Maxwell shrugged. 

"Why don't you give her a poetry book?" Mike suggested. "Girls like Cindy like poetry."

"Hmm... Poetry..." Maxwell hummed.

"Uh, excuse me, M-Mike, c-can you h-help me with s-something?" Chuckie asked the tomboy nervously.

"Hang on just a sec..." Mike said as she got extra bacon. "Thanks, SpongeBob."

"No problem, Mike, come back any time." SpongeBob smiled to the tomboy as he stood next to a female brown squirrel in a purple bikini with a pink flower behind her ear.

"See ya at lunch." Mike smiled.

"See ya there!" SpongeBob laughed to her.

"Howdy, Sandy." Mike nodded to the squirrel.

"Howdy." the squirrel nodded back with a smile.

"Is something the matter, Chuckie?" Mike asked.

"Uh, well, I like this girl, but I wanna tell her..." Chuckie said.

"Getting cold feet, huh?" Mike asked.

Chuckie frowned and nodded.

"Who is it?" Mike asked.

"It's... It's...' Chuckie struggled, but then decided to whisper the girl's name in Mike's ear.

Mike's eyes widened, but she didn't yell out the name and looked back to him. "Really?"

"Uh-huh..." Chuckie smiled dreamily. "Can you help me, please?"

"I'll try." Mike said.

"Oh, thank you, Mike, I owe you one!" Chuckie hugged the tomboy.

"After breakfast." Mike said.

"Right... Thank you so much..." Chuckie nodded, then went back to his friends as he felt victorious. 

"All right, Cindy, hurry up and eat, right after breakfast, I'm gonna start toughening you up." Penn said.

Cindy then stopped eating, then purposely ate as slowly as possible. "Riiiiight aaaawaayyy, Uncle Pennn...."

Penn rolled his eyes. "Screwball..."

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Dil alerted his social circle. "There's two new superheroes in town."

"Two new superheroes?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they're amazing!" Dil smiled. 

"Who are they?" Kimi asked.

"The Dark Queen and the Moon Shadow." Dil said.

"Weird names..." Kimi said. "I wonder who they are."

"They could be right under our noses..." Tommy shrugged.

Phil and Lil then came into the beach house kitchen for some breakfast.

"Dad's sleeping in and Mom had to get to work early..." Lil said as she came in with her twin brother.

"The more the merrier." Sandy smiled as she stood next to SpongeBob to help him serve breakfast until he would get to the Krusty Krab.

"Phil, Lil, guess what, haven't you heard that there's new superheroes in town?" Dil looked to the DeVille twins.

'Oh, really?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, they're called the Moon Shadow and the Dark Queen." Dil explained. "Have ya seen 'em or heard of 'em?"

"We heard about them and saw them." Phil replied.

"What were they like?" Dil asked.

"Sorry, no spoilers." Lil smirked.

"When can we see them?" Dil asked.

"Just wait for a full moon." Phil said.

"Why?" Dil asked.

"Trust us." Lil said.

Dil looked curious, but he ate his breakfast.

Cindy finished her breakfast.

"Time to go!" Penn pulled Cindy outside by her hand.

"YOW!" Cindy yelped, then looked to June and Dee Dee. "Uh, bye, you guys, see you in a while..."

"Chickens!!" Ed laughed.

Teller sighed. "I was going to visit that Turner boy, but I better make sure Penn doesn't scar Cindy emotionally for a lifetime."

"But they have a secret hideout." Phil then said to their friends.

"Where?!" Dil asked.

"It's a secret, so they can't tell you." Lil answered him.

"Aw, come on." Dil groaned.

"We can make sure you can meet them tonight." Phil suggested.

"Really?" Dil asked.

"Really really." Phil smirked.

"Uh, Phil?" Lil looked nervous. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Phil nodded to her, then looked at the others. "Be right back."

Lil then took Phil outside while Penn was lecturing Cindy.

"What is it, Lil?" Phil asked his sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lil asked.

"What're you talking about?" Phil replied.

"Talking about the Moon Shadow and the Dark Queen like that," Lil glared. "You could get us into trouble!"

"Dil asked us," Phil defended. "Look, if they find out or know too much, we can just erase their memory."

"Shh." Penn covered Cindy's mouth and listened in.

"We can do that?" Lil asked.

"Of course, we're superheroes, I'm sure there's some way we can keep the others from finding out too much." Phil replied.

"There's big mouths in this town." Lil agreed.

"Hey, I resent that!" Penn popped out from a bush.

Phil and Lil looked to him.

"Whoops..." Penn mumbled, then glared down to the little girl with him. "BAD CINDY! BAD! No eavesdropping!"

"Hey!" Cindy frowned.

"I, uh, I can explain..." Penn smiled nervously to the twins. 

Phil and Lil folded their arms and narrowed their eyes.

"You're on your own, buddy, see ya!" Cindy jumped up and zipped off.

Penn reached out and yanked her right back to his side. "Uh, what my niece means, we won't tell a soul your secret."

"Let's erase their memories." Phil decided.

'Yeah." Lil agreed.

"Uh, really, I didn't see anything, though if you wanna beat someone up for knowing too much..." Penn shrugged.

"Hey!" Cindy glared.

"Too late, we're doing it." Phil replied.

"Oh, no, please, I swear, I was a boy scout, when I promise something, I mean it!" Penn did a 'scout's honor' salute. "I can help you out!"

Phil and Lil didn't want to hear it, they wiped Penn's memory and walked away.

Penn blinked. "What just happened?"

"Uh, you were just about to give me 50 bucks." Cindy grinned.

"No, I wasn't." Penn glared to her.

"Are ya sure?" Cindy grinned.

Penn frowned to her, then smirked. "Teller, Cindy's lying through her butt!"

"Hey!" Cindy called.

Penn snickered and ran off.

"See, Phil?" Lil said to her brother. "That's why we can't tell anybody!"

"Sorry, sorry, I got carried away, but I promise not to do it again." Phil smiled nervously.

"Hmm..." Lil narrowed her eyes.

"I won't, I promise." Phil insisted.

"Tonight, we're going out." Lil suggested.

"I hope we get to fight bad guys." Phil grinned eagerly.


	33. Street Hockey Tournament

"Mmm, this breakfast is amazing~" Teller beamed.

"Yes, it is," Penn said before he then got an idea. "Oh, no, Teller, I'm not taking bacon from you, I'm giving more bacon to me."

"Penn, I swear on my father's grave, I will stab you with my fork." Teller glared.

Penn chuckled nervously and grabbed Spinelli's bacon instead. Teller then continued to eat his breakfast. Cindy screamed as she slid into the breakfast buffet, slammed into the wall, then slid down slowly and painfully.

"CINDY!" Penn ran over and picked up the little girl. "Are you okay?"

"I need... I need..." Cindy weakly mumbled before gasping out for air. 

"What do you need?" Penn asked.

"A tailor..." Cindy whispered, then stood up with a goofy grin. "Because SpongeBob just ripped his pants!"

Penn and Teller laughed at that.

"Good one." Penn chuckled to her.

"All right," Spinelli glared. "Which one of you took my bacon?"

Penn, Teller, and Cindy gulped and nervously pointed to each other in blame.

"WELL?!" Spinelli glared.

"Yes, Teller, why did you take Spinelli's, bacon explain to her?" Penn glared to his partner.

"Oh, not me, Cindy wants more food, so she thought it would be a good idea." Teller blamed the little girl.

"It wasn't me, it was Penn's idea!" Cindy shrugged.

Spinelli growled to the three of them.

"Hey, Spin, I got you some extra bacon." Twister came in.

"Thanks, Twist." Spinelli said to him.

"So, uh, are we off the hook?" Penn asked with a gulp.

Spinelli narrowed her eyes. "For now, but if it happens again, you're all going to visit a little place called 'Painsville'."

"I believe I'm familiar with that location, Miss Spinelli." Cindy grinned nervously.

"Umm, what's Painsville?" Penn asked.

Spinelli grabbed his collar and glared in his face. "Take my bacon again, Tubby, and find out!" she then let him go and walked off with Twister with the bacon.

"Wow, and I thought Moxie was a monster." Cindy said.

"What'd you say, Cindy?" Penn asked.

"Uh, I said, I thought chicken pox was a disaster," Cindy replied. "But Penn, we all know that you can't take something away from Spinelli, she could maul us to death, especially when a full moon comes out."

"You tryin' to teach me a lesson?" Penn glared at her with a stink eye.

"Well, yes, if it's not too much trouble..." Cindy said. "I mean, that was scarier than when Teller was possessed by the exorcist."

"Mm-hmm." Teller agreed.

"What, is she a werewolf or something?" Penn asked.

"Uh, yeah." Cindy replied like it was obvious.

"Oh..." Penn said.

"She's Jo's cousin..." Cindy twiddled her fingers. "I try so hard to be brave, but I'm surrounded by monsters... I mean... What if Teller's a vampire?!"

"What if I was?" Teller leaned over her.

"That'd be kinda scar--" Cindy said, then her eyes widened. "Scary..."

"Something wrong, Cynthia?" Teller had fangs.

Cindy screamed and ran under the table.

Teller laughed, then took out his fake fangs. "Oh, I love that."

"I hate it when you do that!" Cindy whined.

Teller laughed. Penn looked over at where Spinelli was eating and saw that she was with the Rocket Power gang.

"All right, guys, the hockey tournament is coming up and we need one more player, so, Reg, get a player." Otto said to the others.

"Otto, we've got another player." Twister reminded him and pointed to Spinelli.

"Got a problem with that?" Spinelli asked Otto.

"Uh, no, of course not," Otto smiled nervously. "I just thought maybe Reg had a friend who wanted to be inthe game like Sherry or Trish."

"They're all busy, but it's a five player team, Spinelli, you want to join us?" Reggie invited.

"Hold it, have you even played hockey before?" Otto asked.

"More of street hockey on the weekends with my friends back home." Spinelli said.

"Prove it." Otto challenged.

"Sam, give me a stick." Spinelli narrowed her eyes in determination.

"But..." Sam looked nervous.

"NOW!" Spinelli demanded.

Sam reached over and handed Spinelli a stick. Cindy poked her head up in curiosity.

"Here's a puck, now, let's see if you can hit it." Otto took out the puck for the game.

"Uh, I better go back to the others..." Cindy sunk down.

Spinelli hit the puck and the puck was flying everywhere, hitting about ten trees and knocked them down and it went to the goal, causing everyone to be shocked.

"Whoa." Cindy blinked.

"Okay, Spinelli, you're in the game." Otto said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Spinelli smirked.

"All right!" Twister cheered.

"Just promise that you won't go all animal on us, you know, the--" Otto suggested before howling like a wolf and even growled and snarled.

"Whatever..." Spinelli rolled her eyes.

Cindy sighed. "I wish I could be brave like Spinelli... Then I'd never be a butt monkey."

"Oh, we better get ready," Reggie suggested. "The first round is coming up soon!"

"Cindy, let's go watch them," Penn said. "You like hockey?"

"Street hockey mostly." Cindy shrugged.

"Close enough!" Penn picked her up. "Let's go!"

Cindy pouted.

"What's wrong?" Penn sighed.

Cindy whispered. "I have to powder my nose..."

"Fine, fine, hurry up." Penn said.

"Okay, okay." Cindy replied.

"Need an escort, Cynthia?" Teller asked.

Cindy latched onto his legs. Teller walked her to the bathroom, but waited outside the door for her after she went inside.

Five minutes later...

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Cindy came out of the bathroom.

The Rocket Power gang and Spinelli got ready for the first round of the hockey game and they were facing Lars's team which contains Lars, Pi, Spud, Animal, and Josh, who idolized Otto and bullied Sam.

"Hi, losers." Josh laughed.

"Takes one to know one." Spinelli retorted.

"Where's your fifth player, running away like a baby?" Lars mocked.

"We have a fifth player, remember Spinelli?" Twister retorted.

"Spinelli?" Josh asked.

"She's gonna whoop you guys!" Penn glared at the older kids.

Cindy giggled as she rode on Penn's back. "Piggy back! Piggy back!" 

Teller snickered at that.

"Shut up." Penn glared at his partner.

"Oh, I hope Spinelli doesn't kill them." Cindy pouted.

"You and me both." Teller whispered back to her.

Cindy hugged against Penn and purred.

Penn grabbed her off his shoulders and pretended to eat her. "Om nom nom nom!"

"Nooo!" Cindy squealed and giggled. "Cut it out!"

'Attention, everyone, it's time for the first round of the street hockey tournament.' the announcer announced.

"So, are we gonna watch?" Teller whispered.

"Might as well..." Penn said as he held Cindy down on the ground.

'On my right, it's Team Awesome.' the announcer announced, gesturing to Lars's team.

Lars laughed as he stood with his team.

"Gonna be Team Lame-O in a minute..." Spinelli scoffed. "You guys wouldn't even win with Lawson on your team."

"What did you say, Pipsqueak?" Josh demanded.

"You heard me!" Spinelli growled.

"And Team Rocket..." the announcer then showed Otto's team and whispered. "Uh, are you kids sure you wanna go by that name? I mean, you all seem nice, but... You ever hear of those people who try to kidnap Pokemon?"

"Oh, come on, sir, Pokemon aren't real." Cindy said.

"Ami's boyfriend has a Pokemon." Teller reminded her.

"Yeah, that's true." Cindy shrugged.

"So you're wrong..." Penn smirked to Cindy.

"ShutupPenn..." Cindy mumbled.

"You're going down, Girly." Josh smirked.

"Repeat that." Spinelli demanded as she grinded her teeth.

"You're going down, Girly." Josh repeated.

"He's dead." Sam whispered.

Reggie and Otto nodded in agreement.

"Where's the puck?" Twister pouted.

"I got it, Dork." Lars mocked his brother.

The referee then blew his whistle so the game could start. Lars set the puck down. The two teams then played against each other for their game to start.

Teller sighed softly. "Sometimes I wish I couldn't have been so shy as a child... I never played with the other kids than with my puppets."

"Twist, I'm open!" Spinelli called out.

"You got it!" Twister called, hitting the puck over to her.

"Someone get her!" Lars demanded.

"I will." Josh accepted that challenge.

"Cindy, I just had an idea, you think Team Rocket needs a manger?" Penn asked.

"Um, why?" Cindy glanced up at him.

"I'm curious..." Penn replied innocently.

"Uh, I don't know." Cindy shrugged.

"Jelly belly!" Penn tickled her again.

"No fair!" Cindy laughed uncontrollably.

"Beat it, Loser!" Josh scoffed as he pushed Spinelli.

Spinelli hit Josh with her stick. "YOU BEAT IT!"

"What's the matter, Ashley?" Josh taunted. "Too tired to beat us?"

"Don't make me mad!" Spinelli grinded her teeth again.

"Go, Spaghetti, give 'em Hell!" Penn cheered.

"Spinelli." Cindy corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" Penn asked.

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me." Penn smiled innocently.

"That's true." Cindy sighed.

"Let's go, bring it!" Penn clapped excitedly for the game.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL PUMMEL YOU 'TIL YOU CAN'T WALK!" Spinelli threatened the older boys.

"Your team's dead, Lars!" Twister glared to his brother.

"No, you're dead, loser!" Lars 'accidentally' pushed Twister on the ground.

"HEY, I SAW THAT!" Penn called out.

"Shut up, old man!" Lars glared.

Cindy giggled. "Old... At least he didn't say fat..."

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Spinelli hissed.

"Beat it, kid!" Lars glared to her.

"Looks like this street hockey game is gonna turn into a kick boxing match..." Otto commented. "Awesome!"

Spinelli growled and grabbed the puck and hit it hard in the goal and not the mention, the puck hit Spud between the legs.

"Girl Power!" Reggie cheered. "Oh, uh, sorry, Spinelli."

"It's fine if you say it." Spinelli promised her.

"Can I say it?" Otto asked.

"No." Spinelli glared.

"Uh, right, okay, sorry..." Otto backed up.

"Good boy." Spinelli smiled darkly.

Otto chuckled nervously.

Cindy climbed back on Penn's back and nuzzled against his hair. "Mm... Your hair is so fluffy..." she then stroked it and saw black dye come off on the palm of her hand. "AAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"Now, I'm angry." Spinelli fumed.

Cindy rubbed her hands against her sweater and panted wheezily and panickedly. "Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, Gaaaawwwd... Spinelli is getting angry, quick, hide!"

"Cynthia..." Teller sighed.

Cindy zipped away. "Paranormal activity!"

"Teller, protect me!" Penn begged.

"If I must..." Teller released a long-suffering sigh.

"Thanks, pal." Penn smiled to him.

"I swear, after we get back to Vegas, I'm done with you." Teller scowled.

"I'm sorry, man, I'll do anything." Penn frowned.

"Anything?" Teller smirked.

"Yes, whatever you want, I promise!" Penn cried.

Teller gave an evil smile.

"Oh, boy," Penn looked nervous. "What do I have to do?"

"Go get me some food." Teller demanded.

"Teller, don't tell Penn what to--" Cindy pouted.

"Cynthia, hold your breath." Teller scolded.

Cindy took a deep gasp and cupped her cheeks, holding her breath until he would tell her not to.

"Let it out." Penn allowed.

Cindy exhaled then.

"No, hold your breath until I say so." Teller told her.

Cindy gasped and held her breath again, looking like she was pale now.

"Why are you making her hold her breath?" Penn glared. "I say let it out!"

Cindy exhaled again and then started to hyperventilate. "Guys, PLEASE!"

"You want her to die?!" Penn glared at his partner.

"Well, no, but--" Teller spoke up.

"But nothing!" Penn glared. "Cindy, you breathe as much as you want."

Cindy breathed in and out rapidly then.

"Penn..." Teller started.

"No, Teller, you're being too harsh on her." Penn replied.

Cindy broke down crying. "I just wanna be loved!"

"My nuts!" Spud cried. "My nuts!"

"Excuse me, I'm trying to have a moment here!" Cindy called to him.

"SPINELLI HURT MY NUTS!" Spud groaned.

"I don't care if Spinelli set your house on fire, MY BEST FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING ABOUT MY WELL-BEING!" Cindy yelped.

"BUT I CAN'T MOVE MY NUTS!" Spud called back.

"Teller, wait a minute, we can't fight over Cindy, she's heartbroken." Teller said.

"This is the worst vacation ever!" Cindy bawled. "I'm just gonna go home!"

"No!" Penn and Teller cried out.


	34. Laughter is the Best Medicine

Cindy cried as she lugged a suitcase behind her and was going to the Nicktropolis docks to take the first boat back to Cartoon Network City.

"You're not going home!" Penn said as he tackled on top of Cindy.

"Wah!" Cindy yelped and squirmed in his hold.

"This is our fault, Cynthia, we shouldn't have argued like that." Teller apologized.

"No, no, I should just go..." Cindy sniffled. 

"Cindy, please, stop crying..." Penn frowned, he then took out a hammer and mashed Teller on the head with it. "See? Funny! We can laugh! You can stop crying now!" he then forced himself to laugh.

Cindy sniffled and kept crying.

Teller rubbed his head with a glare to Penn. "What did you do that for?!"

"Makes me laugh..." Penn shrugged as he tossed the hammer up and down in his hand.

"I don't know about that!" Teller glared.

Cindy kept crying.

"Oh, she's getting worse, she's like a baby..." Penn then knelt by Cindy and tried tickling her chin. "Um... Cootchy coo?"

Cindy cried even louder than before and pounded the floor.

"Cynthia, please stop crying, you're a ten year old girl, not a six month old infant..." Teller sighed.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT A LOT WORSE!" Penn yelled at him.

"Well, do something!" Teller replied.

"Let me think--" Penn said before accidentally tripping over a rock. "OW! SON OF A MONKEY'S BUTT!"

Cindy giggled to that.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Penn glared.

Cindy smiled and nodded.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Penn stormed over. "Me getting hurt?"

"Hmm..." Teller smirked. "OH, SPINELLI, PENN JUST CALLED YOU A PIPSQUEAK!"

"WHAT?!" Spinelli called back off-screen.

"Oh, Mama..." Penn whimpered.

Cindy giggled.

"Cindy, back me up..." Penn smiled nervously. "You don't want your Uncle Penn to get beat up, do ya?"

Cindy laughed in response.

Teller cleared his throat and then spoke in Penn's voice. "Spinelli, I think you're a big, fat, doo-doo head and I'm going to call you Ashley from now on, you pipsqueak."

Spinelli roared and rushed over. Penn screamed and ran for his life as Spinelli chased him down. Teller snickered like Muttley. Cindy laughed and clapped like an easily entertained baby.

Penn was running in town and everyone was looking at the magician. "OUT OF MY WAY, OUT OF MY WAY, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S GOING TO KICK MY BUTT?!" he yelled out in a frantic panic.

The people looked to him and then turned to Mrs. Bighead.

"Hi there, kind citizens," Mrs. Bighead smiled to them. "Nice day we're having, isn't it?"

"So, you like kicking butts, do ya?" Big Bob snarled. "Well, we'll show YOU, frog woman!"

Everyone then jumped on Mrs. Bighead and started to attacked the frog lady. 

While they did that, Penn was heading back to the beach house and went to the Eds' room and locked the door.

"Hello, Penn." Double D greeted.

"Oh, hello, boys..." Penn smiled.

"Uh, running away from something?" Eddy asked.

"That Spinelli kid." Penn admitted while shaking nervously.

"Spinelli is funny." Hard Luck giggled as he was swimming in a tiny pool.

"Don't tell me, she's angry?" Eddy guessed.

"What did you say to her?!" Double D asked.

"Nothing, Teller framed me!" Penn replied. "He was just trying to keep Cindy from crying!"

The door was knocked on and the boys looked at each other, then Double D answered the door.

"Good day, may I--" Double D answered until his eyes widened once he saw who it was. 

"Where's Tubby at?!" Spinelli growled.

Double D's heart started to beat fast and he slowly closed the door and locked it, then turned around to look at the boys as his heart beat ran faster. Penn yelped and ran under one bed. Spinelli breathed heavily with a snarl.

Back at the docks...

"Feeling better, Cynthia?" Teller asked.

"Tell me the story about when you and Penn were on that 90's show Tool Time with Tim Taylor." Cindy smiled as she put her thumb in her mouth cutely.

"Cynthia, you're not a baby." Teller sighed to that.

Cindy pouted and sniffled.

"Stop that now." Teller scolded. "You're ten years old, at least act like it."

"I'm sorry..." Cindy put her hands in her pockets. "I guess you guys just bring my inner child out."

"That's perfectly understandable, but I will tell you the story." Teller gave in.

"Yay!" Cindy cheered.

Teller was then starting to tell the story, but meanwhile, Penn was in deep trouble.

"If you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to kick your butts!" Spinelli threatened the Eds as Penn hid like a coward.

"Now, she's gonna kick our butts!" Double D said to Penn.

Penn screamed and ran away again to town as people looked at him again. "AAAAAUGH, SHE'S STILL GONNA KICK MY BUTT!"

The people watched him go, then looked back to the frog lady.

"How many times do we have to keep teaching you this lesson, frog lady?!" Big Bob growled.

"I love the citizens." Mrs. Bighead smiled.

Everyone once again surrounded the frog lady, while Penn hid in a abandoned store.

"Man, that was close." Penn panted as he caught his breath.

"You like magic, sonny?" a voice asked.

"Uh..." Penn blinked and looked around.

There was a girl with short blonde hair, a blue coat, black boots, and a blue hat. She looked up to Penn and smiled to him.

"Oh, hello there," Penn smiled to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Trixie," the blonde girl smiled.

"I'm Penn Jillette," Penn introduced himself. "Could you help me barracade the front door?"

"What for?" Trixie asked.

"I'm hiding." Penn replied.

"Oh, my, from who?" Trixie frowned.

"Someone dangerous." Penn warned her.

"Who is it?"

"Spinelli."

"Twister's girlfriend?" Trixie asked. "I've heard of her, but I stay in the house a lot... I'm really shy."

"So, what are you in an abandoned store for?" Penn asked her.

"I used to come in here all the time," Trixie said. "The guy who used to own this place became my friend and he taught me some magic tricks."

"Phew! Okay, that's good." Penn smiled to the girl.

"Did you barracade the back door too?" Trixie asked.

"D'OH!" Penn grunted in annoyance.

Penn then barricaded the back-door. "Okay, took a while, but I did that."

"Did you make sure the front door is barricaded okay?" Trixie asked.

"D'OH, D'OH!" Penn groaned.

Penn then barricaded the front door and it was just him and this girl.

"Oh, no, you've forgotten your partner!" Trixie yelped.

Penn just stood there.

"What about your partner...?" Trixie asked.

"DAMN IT!" Penn growled.


	35. Werewolf of Third Street

Teller sighed as he carried Cindy over his shoulder. "Cynthia, you need to stop this, you're not a baby, you know..."

Cindy sucked on a pacifier, then took it out. "I'm your baby."

"This is my perfect revenge," Brit smirked as she had a video tape of Cindy acting like a baby. "CONNIE AND I SHOULD'VE WON THE MILLIONS, NOT THE GIRLFRIENDS!"

"Cynthia, who is that?" Teller asked.

Cindy looked over. "Brit Krust."

"Ah, yes, she was with Connie D'Amico on the Toondonculus Race." Teller recognized.

"Oh, crap, she's video taping us." Cindy realized.

Teller hoisted Cindy up. "We have to get away from her."

"But how?" Cindy frowned. "She's too good!"

"Quick, let's go to the abandoned store where Penn is hiding at!" Teller suggested.

"But!" Cindy gasped.

Teller ran with her into the abandoned store.

Cindy moaned and groaned as her stomach jumped up and down ."I don't feel well..."

'Teller, so glad you could join us!" Penn smiled.

"Phew!" Teller breathed in relief once they were alone, then noticed their extra guest. "Uh, Penn, who is that little girl?"

"This is Trixie." Penn introduced.

"Trixie?" Teller and Cindy asked.

"Yes," Penn put his arm around the blonde girl. "She does magic tricks."

Cindy looked a little jealous. "You've replaced me?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?" Penn glanced at her.

"Well, no, but..." Cindy rubbed her arm nervously.

Then suddenly, a dropped can was heard.

"What was that?!" Penn panicked.

"A can." Trixie said.

Cindy giggled. "Penn's ascared."

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Penn tackled her down to the floor and tickled her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

"No fair!" Cindy giggled and wiggled.

"I need a drink." Penn said.

Someone then handed Penn a Pepsi.

"Oh, thanks, Teller." Penn accepted.

"Wasn't me." Teller replied.

"Cindy?" Penn asked.

"No." Cindy replied.

"Trixie?" Penn then asked.

"No, sir." Trixie replied.

Penn looked around nervously. 

"Hi..." Spinelli said behind him.

Penn yelled and held out Teller to use as a shield. "How did you find me?" he then asked nervously.

"I can smell fear, ya know?" Spinelli growled.

Cindy pouted. "Spinelli, please don't hurt my Uncle Penn, he just talks out of his butt like Donald Trump."

"HEY!" Penn glared.

"I don't care, he had it coming!" Spinelli snarled.

"Is there anyway you can possibly forgive him?" Cindy asked.

"BACK UP NOW!" Spinelli demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Cindy did as told.

"Now, Spinelli, please calm down." Penn begged.

Spinelli growled to him. "Call me Ashley, will you?!"

Penn flinched and shivered. Spinelli stood over him with a dark smirk.

"What do you want?" Penn looked up. "In exchange for my life?"

"No, but have you heard about the Werewolf of Third Street?" Spinelli asked him.

"Yeah, but that's just a myth." Penn scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Spinelli grinned, showing her fangs and red eyes.

Penn screamed like a little girl and curled up into a ball.

Cindy walked up to Penn and patted his head. "Poor Uncle Penn..." she then kissed his cheek.

"But there's no full moon, so you can't transform, so ha!" Penn scoffed to the tomboy before sticking his tongue out.

"Penn..." Cindy sighed.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it..." Spinelli growled.

"Spinelli, I know what he did was wrong, but please go easy on him," Cindy said. "I'll let you beat the snot out of me in exchange for his life."

"I want you to pull up a full moon," Spinelli demanded to Cindy before getting a demonic voice. "NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Cindy nodded before she then used her dream-bending abilities to convert the store into a dark area and a full moon which was now covered by a cloud.

"Cindy, what are you doing?!" Penn panicked.

"I'm sorry, Penn, but I want to make Spinelli happy..." Cindy replied as she bowed her head with her hands put together as a white glow came between her hands and she then threw it against he dark sky to create a full moon for any werewolf transformations. "And all top of that, I don't want my butt whooped either."

"Spinelli isn't the Werewolf from Third Street." Penn scoffed.

"Penn, don't kill me for saying this, but you are totally wrong about something." Cindy replied as she then waved the clouds away from the full moon.

"Cindy, I know what I'm saying, she isn't the Werewolf from Third Street!" Penn defended.

"Penn, stop before you make her even angrier..." Cindy put her hand in his. "I suggest you wear a new pair of pants."

"Oh, you got diapers I can borrow?" Penn mocked.

"I do not wear diapers!" Cindy firmly pouted.

"Could've fooled me, but listen, Spinelli, you're not the Werewolf from Third Street, so why don't you run along and tell your little boyfriend a tall tale?" Penn folded his arms.

"Penn, stop it, I don't want you to die!" Cindy wailed.

"Cindy, zip it!" Penn hissed.

"You better be or else." Penn said.

Cindy muffled.

"What?" Penn asked.

Cindy 'unzipped' her lips. "Or else what?"

"Or I'll tell you my childhood memories." Penn threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Cindy got nervous.

"Better, now then," Penn said before looking up at the full moon. "Oh, look at that, a full moon, and you're still human, Spinelli."

Cindy shivered slightly as she felt a chill down her spine.

"You're still human, Spinelli, that means I was right!" Penn laughed.

Cindy tugged on his shirt.

"What now?" Penn asked.

Cindy pointed to show Spinelli was gone and then there was a wolf howl.

"So what?" Penn scoffed to her.

Cindy pointed as the howl was heard.

"Aww... Are you scared?" Penn picked her up and put her in a baby carrying sash. "Well, you can stay up here with your brave, strong, and handsome Uncle Penn!"

"I'd rather be eaten..." Cindy gulped.

"Now, what were you saying about me being a HUMAN!?" a voice growled behind the adult man.

"She's behind me, isn't she?" Penn asked.

"Yep." Cindy squeaked.

Penn turned around with a nervous smile to see Spinelli was a werewolf. "Hello there..." 

Spinelli growled and stormed for him and roared in his face.

"Aren't you going to say something, Spinelli?" 

Spinelli snarled viciously.

Penn grabbed Teller and held him out as a human shield. "Come on, talk to me, I know you can talk."

Cindy wiggled and got out of the sash and ran off. Spinelli growled to the magician.

"Come on, man, talk." Penn demanded.

"Penn, just stop it, you're going to die..." Cindy said.

Penn picked up Cindy, pulled on a cord that came out from her back which revved her feet up and they moved like speeding wheels, he then put her down on the ground and she zipped away, skidding down the street.

"PENN, LET ME DOWN, NOW!!" Cindy demanded.

"Why?" Penn asked.

"Put me dooown..." Cindy whined.

Penn sighed. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed."


	36. Summer Carnival

A few days later, there was a carnival in Nicktropolis that would be open later and there was a barbecue for hamburgers and hot dogs and there would be fireworks after a while. SpongeBob was with Sandy as they worked the grill as it was a sunny afternoon day as everyone came to the boardwalk.

"I just love the carnival, don't you, Phil?" Courtney beamed.

"You know it, we should go on the ferris wheel at sunset." Phil suggested.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Courtney agreed.

There was a parade coming through the carnival. Cindy jumped up and down, then pouted in dismay as she couldn't see. Penn then grabbed her and carried her on his shoulders with a smile so she could see a lot better.

"Thank you, Uncle Penn," Cindy smiled. "I can't believe this is our last day here."

"I know, right?" Penn agreed.

"Yep..." Cindy sighed. "Tomorrow we're packing up and going back home to the city.... What're you gonna do when we go back home?"

"Going back to Vegas." Penn said like it was obvious.

"Oh, okay." Cindy replied.

Meanwhile, Mike and Lil were walking around the carnival.

"I had a great time with you, Mike." Lil smiled to her new 'boyfriend'.

"It's not over yet," Mike smiled to her. "The day is still young, but I'm really glad I met you, Lil, you really made a difference in my life."

Lil smiled and blushed to Mike.

"Uh, Lil, there's something I should tell you before I leave..." Mike said. "I just hope it doesn't make you stop loving me."

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you..." Lil replied.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Mike came to the sponge and the squirrel. "Two Triple Krabby Supremes, please."

"Y'all got it." Sandy smiled and nodded to them.

"What is it, Mike?" Lil asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you now..." Mike said. "I promise, I'll tell you right before the night is through."

Lil was worried, but understood.

"Hey, cous, wanna prank Tuesday?" Truman smirked to Maxwell.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm busy." Maxwell said as he had a softball and was about to play a bottle game.

Chuckie was holding a teddy bear and went up to the rich girl. "Uh, Rhonda?" he then asked before he turned around to see Tommy, Kimi, and Dil giving him thumb's up. 

Rhonda turned around. "Oh, you're that Chuckie kid."

"I, uh, got you something," Chuckie said before holding out a teddy bear to the rich girl. "I won it in a ring toss game."

"Oh, Chuckie, you're so thoughtful and sweet," Rhonda beamed. "To be honest, you're a much better guy than I thought you'd be out of all the guys I've met before."

"R-R-Really...?" Chuckie blushed. "Even though you're really beautiful?"

"Yeah, you're really handsome." Rhonda nodded.

Chuckie turned bright red. "But, Rhonda, I thought you didn't like geeks..."

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I decided that not all geeks are bad." Rhonda replied.

Chuckie smiled nervously, showing his braces. 

"Ooh, your lips are chapped..." Rhonda took out a tube of chap stick. "Here, use this."

"W-Would you--" Chuckie was about to ask.

"Yes, I would love to be your date!" Rhonda beamed before kissing him right on the cheek.

Chuckie turned bright red and chuckled bashfully. Kimi smiled happily for her brother, but frowned as she was a little left out. Tommy met with Belinda, Phil came to Courtney, Lil was with Mike, Chuckie now had Rhonda.

"Hey, Kimi, looks like it's just you and me." Dil giggled to her. 

"Great..." Kimi deadpanned.

Curly was hiding behind the trashcan and growled at Chuckie. "How dare he steal my woman!" he sneered in detest. "I'll eliminate him for good!"

"Let's ride the roller-coaster, Chuckie." Rhonda suggested to her new date.

"I have to warn you, sometimes I get scared and throw up..." Chuckie warned her.

"I don't care, let's go." Rhonda took his hand and ran with him to get in line for the roller-coaster.

Curly was behind the monitor and cut off the wires.

"Okay, you guys are up." the worker told the next ones in line.

"That's us, come on, Chuckie, I promise this one doesn't have any loops." Rhonda said.

"Thank you." Chuckie smiled to her.

The two then got into their cart and were hooked into the ride by the worker.

The worker worked on the controls and everything was fine until the sparks flew out from the controls. "What the?!"

Chuckie started to yelp and holler.

"What just happened?!" the worker panicked.

Curly laughed insanely at the chaos.

"Lil, I'll be right back." Mike said as they were about to get in line for the Tunnel of Love.

"Okay," Lil said before she then heard some screaming herself. "What is that?" she then asked before looking up at the sky. "Someone is in trouble, this is a job for a superhero."

Chuckie and Rhonda screamed as they rolled off the roller-coaster car and were about to fall to the ground and die. The others panicked and looked in alarm to see the two about to have an untimely fate.

"Rhonda, I'm so sorry!" Chuckie cried.

"I need to save them, but not as Mike Mazinsky." Mike said to herself.

"I need to save them, but not as Lil DeVille." Lil said to herself.

With that, the two became their secret superhero identities: The Dark Queen and Action Girl.


	37. Roller-Coaster of Horrors

"SOMEONE HELP US, WE'RE STUCK!" Wolfgang called out in distress. "Edmund, do something!"

"I can see your mom' from here, Wolfgang." Edmund pointed and laughed.

"Shut up, man!" Wolfgang smacked his best friend upside the head.

"Guys, don't move, it only makes it worse!" Rhonda warned.

"Wheeeee!" Sheen cheered. "Isn't this fun being stuck up here, Carl?"

"I'm going to be sick." Carl groaned in sickness.

Tuck screamed since he was stuck at a top height.

"Oh, my gosh..." Cindy looked nervous. "SOMEBODY SAVE THEM!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Reggie looked up in alarm herself. "Otto, Twister, and Sam are in there too!"

"This is not good..." Arnold was worried.

"TWISTER!" Spinelli cried for her boyfriend.

"Whatever you guys do, don't move." Rhonda warned.

"Can I panic?" Sam asked.

"Maybe?" Rhonda looked nervous.

Sam screamed and yelled out for help. Action Girl bore a determined face as she flew through the sky to save the ones trapped on the roller-coaster.

"Hey, Ren, isn't that Makayla and Daisy Belle on the roller-coaster?" Stimpy asked.

"Don't be stu--" Ren scoffed, then his eyes widened. "OHMIGOSH!"

"Oh, the poor dear!" Squeaky yelped.

"UNCLE REN, HEEEELLLP!" Makayla cried out.

"Hang on, Makayla, Uncle Ren's coming!" Ren ran.

"Uncle Stimpy too!" Stimpy called before jumping on Ren's back.

"Ow! Get off, Stupid!" Ren groaned in pain before going up to the worker. "HEY, MAN, YOU BETTER FIX THIS RIDE, MY NIECE AND HER FRIEND ARE UP THERE!"

"I'm trying!" the worker called back.

"WELL, TRY HARDER!" Ren snarled.

"Ooh, ooh, let me try something!" Truman rushed over. "I'm a technology expert!"

"WELL, HURRY UP THEN!" Ren yelled.

"We're moving!" Rhonda gasped.

Makayla screamed out of fear. Action Girl kept flying and came under the roller-coaster, and grabbed onto it.

Truman came to the controls, wore goggles, and put on gloves, and decided to work on them. "Amateurs..." he scoffed to the worker.

"Hey, we stopped." Otto noted.

"Hey, guys." Action Girl smiled to the victims.

"Action Girl!" Rhonda called out.

"We're saved!" Chuckie cheered.

"Okay, I'm taking you guys down one-by-one." Action Girl decided.

"STARTING WITH ME!" Wolfgang said to her.

"We'll see..." Action Girl deadpanned, she decided to start with Makayla since she was just a little girl.

Makayla whimpered and shivered as she held onto Action Girl.

Action Girl brought Makayla back to Ren, Stimpy, and Squeaky. "Excuse me, is she yours?"

"She's actually my niece, but thank you, oh-so much." Ren smiled as he took his niece back.

"Action Girl?" Makayla looked up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Action Girl replied.

"Thank you." Makayla sniffled before hugging the superhero in gratitude.

"All in a day's work." Action Girl smiled to the young chihuahua.

"You're my favorite hero." Makayla continued.

Action Girl smield. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta save the others." she then flew off back to the roller-coaster.

"Here's your problem," Truman said to the worker as he held out a pair of tongs. "You dropped some cotton candy into the sprockets."

"But we didn't eat any cotton candy." the worker replied.

The fat worker smiled nervously.

"ANDREW?!" the other workers glared.

"I was so hungry!" the fat worker yelped before crying. "I'm sorry, but Jenna loved cotton candy, I haven't seen her in forever!"

Truman rolled his green eyes. "I say you close down this ride until you repair it for tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks, kid." the worker replied.

"Just remember, you can always count on Truman X," Truman smiled smugly. He then noticed something else as he was walking back to his friends. "A wire?"

Miranda and Savannah smirked as they pushed Ginger and Angelica to the edge.

"Oops." Miranda mocked.

"Angelica!" Tommy cried for his cousin.

"GINGER!" Darren cried for his girlfriend. "Quick, grab our hands!"

"We can't!" Ginger called back. "Our fingers are slipping!"

"What is it, Truman?" Maxwell came over to his cousin.

"Those mean girls are trying to make Ginger and Angelica fall!" Truman explained.

Maxwell looked around. "Are your parents and Tuesday here?"

"Mom and Dad had to meet SUPERIOR for an ultra secret meeting, and Tuesday's here on a date with that Josh Nichols guy." Truman explained.

"NOW WHAT?!" Maxwell asked.

"Savannah, I swear, when I get back up there--" Angelica sneered to her rival.

"That is if you can survive 360 feet." Savannah mocked.

"Man, you're heavy." Tommy struggled as he was trying to pull his cousin up.

"I am not heavy!" Angelica glared. "I weigh less than you."

"Tuesday, come in, Tuesday," Truman took our his wrist communicator.

Tuesday giggled as she was leaving the Teacup Ride with Josh, then saw her wrist communicator going off. "Uh, could you excuse me for a sec?" she smiled nervously, then went to a hidden corner and answered the call. "Truman, this better be good, we're about to meet Drake and Debbie at the Ferris Wheel."

"Emergency right now." Truman replied.

"Fiiine..." Tuesday groaned and rolled her eyes, then came up to Josh. "Uh, Josh? I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Josh frowned to his girlfriend.

"I got an emergency, I'll be right back," Tuesday replied. "I--"

"OH, MY GOD!" Josh instantly panicked. "TWO GIRLS ARE ABOUT TO FALL FROM THE ROLLER-COASTER!"

"Huh?!" Tuesday's eyes widened.

"Caroline, Gabriella, or whatever your name is, do not let go!" Angelica called as she was hanging onto Ginger's waist.

"It's Ginger and I'll try not to!" Ginger cried back as she held on with Angelica.

Both girls screamed for dear life.

"Uncle Penn, those girls are gonna fall, do something!" Cindy pointed in alarm, then looked over. "Penn?"

Penn giggled as he sat across from the Chubby Cheese's waitress and did the cherry stem trick with her.

Cindy ran over, grabbed Penn, and pulled him away from the waitress.

"CINDY!" Penn growled.

"I'll make it up to you, but right now, two teenage girls could die!" Cindy replied.

"How old are they?" Penn asked.

"Thirteen." Cindy replied.

"Eh, they'll be fine." Penn shrugged.

"My fingers are slipping!" Ginger yelped.

"Goodbye, Ginger." Miranda smirked as she let go of the red-head's fingers.

Ginger and Angelica screamed. However, luckily, Action Girl swooped in and saved them.

"Am I splattered yet?" Angelica asked.

"Why does it feel like we're flying?" Ginger asked.

Action Girl smiled down to them.

"Wow..." Angelica and Ginger looked surprised.

"Dangit!" Miranda growled that her plans had been foiled.

"Action Girl, my hero~" Angelica purred as she had hearts in her eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming..." Action Girl replied as she brought both girls to safety.

Angelica giggled like a shy school girl.

"Phew!" Timmy wiped his forehead in relief as he was with Dani, and Cosmo and Wanda in disguise as little kids his age. "That was close, and we didn't even have to make a wish."

"That Action Girl sure is charming, but not as much as you, Cos." Wanda smiled to her husband.

"Aw, I love you too!" Cosmo beamed to his wife.

Teller looked to the pink-haired female and the green-haired male. "Hmm... Those two look so familiar..."

"Wow, that was close." Ginger said.

"Oh, Action Girl, you're so brave, handsome, and strong." Angelica gushed.

"Anyone else stuck?!" Action Girl called.

Sheen was laughing while Carl was yelling out for dear life. Action Girl rolled her eyes and went to save them, but she saw that the Dark Queen was already taking care of everyone else.

"Action Girl, you take it easy, I'll get these guys!" Dark Queen called to her fellow superhero.

"Okay," Action Girl nodded to her fellow hero and then looked to the workers. "What caused this to happen?"

"Someone stuck cotton candy in the controls, and not only that, but someone cut the wires too." the lead worker replied.

"Who do you suppose would do that?" Action Girl wondered.

Curly was sneakily walking off.

Action Girl narrowed her eyes. "YOU!" 

Curly ran off. "RHONDA IS MINE!!"

Action Girl ran after him. "You can run, but you can't hide!"


	38. Mike and Lil's Special Night

Curly went into the house of mirrors and looked around. "Phew!" he breathed in relief once he saw he was all alone, at least, for now. "Stupid Finster took my Rhonda."

"Stop!" Action Girl demanded. "I just wanna help you!"

"Liar Liar, Cape on Fire!" Curly snarled. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" he then laughed uncontrollable. "YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!"

"You wanna try to find me?" Action Girl scoffed.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Curly growled as he looked into each mirror. He then kicked on every mirror that had Action Girl's reflection, but so far, couldnt' find the real one. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Action Girl scoffed.

Curly looked at each mirror and noticed none of them is the real Action Girl which made him growl. Action Girl then bent down behind a mirror she had behind and summoned a shadow to attack Curly.

"Now, where did that superhero run off to?" Curly wondered.

Suddenly, the boy was then attacked by a shadow.

"Wah, get off of me!" Curly yelped.

Action Girl narrowed her eyes as Curly was under attack and had deserved it.

"Where did this come from?!" Curly struggled.

"Consider it a taste of your own medicine, Gammelthorpe." Action Girl sneered.

"Let me go now!" Curly demanded.

"No, you need to be punished," Action Girl told him.

"COME ON, PLEASE DON'T!" Curly begged.

Action Girl just stood there until he would say sorry.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, PLEASE STOP!" Curly pleaded.

"Are you gonna leave Chuckie and Rhonda alone?" Action Girl asked.

"No way, Finster needs to pay!" Curly replied.

Action Girl then continued to let Curly be taught a lesson.

"YES, YES, I'LL LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Curly gave in.

"Do you promise?" Action Girl asked firmly. "I'll be watching you."

"How?" Curly asked.

"Just watch me..." action Girl said before sending the shadow off.

Curly gasped and panted and looked around. Action Girl then left the fun house. 

It was starting to get dark and then Mike came back out to look for Lil.

"Hey, Mike." Lil smiled.

"Hey, Lil, shall we go to the Tunnel of Love?" Mike smiled.

"You bet!" Lil smiled back.

The two then went that way, holding hands. Lu normally would've teased Mike, but she was happy.

"You okay, Lu?" Manny asked his girlfriend.

"I'm just so happy for Mike." Lu smiled to him.

"Me too, mi amor, me too." Manny smiled back.

"So, Mike, what did you want to tell me?" Lil asked her date. 

"Promise not to freak out..." Mike said.

"I promise..." Lil said back.

The two then sat down in their swan boat together and started to drift down the waters together.

"Lil, you know I'm not like other guys..." Mike said.

"I know, and that's why I love you so much," Lil replied. "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

"What if I was different?" Mike then asked. "What if... I was a girl?" 

Lil looked confused. "Mike, you can't be a girl, that's impossible."

"It's true," Mike confessed. "Feel my area."

"Area?" Lil asked with a wince. "You mean, between your legs?"

"Yes." Mike nodded.

Lil was nervous at first, but she reached out and did as told. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Lil..." Mike replied. "I changed after I discovered that I liked girls... My old friend Marie gave me a makeover."

"So? I actually don't care," Lil smiled to her. "All I ever wanted was someone like you!"

"You mean, you don't mind?" Mike smiled softly to the brown-haired girl.

"Does this answer your question?" Lil asked before kissing the tomboy on the lips.

Mike's eyes widened, but in a good way, she then held Lil and happily kissed her back.


	39. Fairly New Parents

Meanwhile...

Cosmo and Wanda walked up to the usually silent magician to meet him up close.

"Excuse us, but would you happen to be Raymond Teller?" Wanda asked.

"Why, yes, yes, I am," Teller smiled back. "And you must be--" he then gasped once he realized who this couple was. "Cosmo and Wanda...?"

The fairy godparents smiled sheepishly to the all grown up magician.

"Cosmo... Wanda..." Teller smiled with tears in his eyes. "I-I haven't seen you since I retired as a schoolteacher in Philadelphia."

"Look at you," Wanda cooed. "Handsome as ever."

"You're make me blush," Teller blushed in response. "So, who's your godchild now?"

"His name's Timmy." Cosmo replied.

"Timmy..." Teller repeated. "Wait, does he wear a silly pink hat and have buck teeth with brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes, Timmy Turner," Wanda nodded. "We thought you looked familiar when you offered to watch over him."

"Yeah, even I could see that!" Cosmo smiled to the adult man.

"I'm just mad at his parents because they really are unfit to be parents." Teller frowned.

"They really are," Wanda frowned. "Sometimes I just wish we could adopt Timmy and raise him like our very own son, I've always loved him like my own son, that's why I call him 'Sport' all the time." 

"Hey, that's what you used to call me." Teller giggled.

"Hey, Raymond, if you want to tell Timmy's parents off, here's your chance, they're over at the popcorn stand." Cosmo suggested.

"Oh, I'll give them a piece of my mind." Teller promised as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Can we get fries with that?" Timmy's dad asked.

"With your popcorn?" the woman at the stand asked, confused. "We don't serve fries with popcorn, sir."

"Egads, no fries!" Timmy's dad gasped. "This could only be the works of... Dinkleberg..."

Teller coughed as he came up behind the parents.

"Oh, hello there..." Timmy's mom greeted. "How can I help you?"

"You can start by being a good parent to your son, do you even know where he is?" Teller sounded firmer with them than he was with punishing Cindy.

"Of course we do," Timmy's mom replied. "He's at home watching TV."

"And why didn't you invite him to come to the carnival?" Teller asked.

"Because, we wanted to have fun..." Timmy's dad replied.

Teller rolled his eyes. "You are horrible parents."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Timmy's dad glared to him.

"You should really take care of your son, I mean look at Ren Hoek, he may be, well, a psycho, but he takes good care of his niece, unlike you two who don't care." Teller replied.

"Thanks, man!" Ren called out as he was helping Makayla into a ride.

Makayla smiled to her uncle.

"You need to pay more attention to your son..." Teller scolded Timmy's parents.

"What gives you the right to tell us how to raise our son?" Timmy's mom glared. "Why don't you just BUTT OUT?!"

"Oh, that's it..." Teller looked very angry. 

"What're you gonna do?" Timmy's dad poked the magician in the nose.

"Hold out your hands..." Teller suggested. "I have a present for you two."

The Turners then held out their hands and suddenly, they were both hand-cuffed to a lamppost. 

"You're both under arrest for child abuse and neglect, your son would be better off with anyone else than you two." Teller glared.

Makayla skipped over to the Turners and noticed a sliver thing in Timmy's dad's pocket. "Hey, that's the bracelet Uncle Ren gave me for Christmas!" she then noticed as she took out the charm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Timmy's dad chuckled nervously to her.

"You two are horrible people..." Teller crossed his arms.

Cindy walked over.

"Someone else should watch over your son," Teller told the parents. "Someone who would watch over him and leave him with a much better babysitter... Someone who would be more fit for your child... I'm a father myself and you two disgust me..."

"Why don't you adopt Timmy, Teller?" Cindy asked.

Teller looked back at her.

"Oops..." Cindy cupped her mouth. "Did I just speak without being spoken to?"

"No, you just gave me the best idea." Teller replied.

"Well, it can't get any worse." Timmy's dad said.

"HEY, GIVE MY NIECE'S BRACELET BACK!" Ren demanded.

"Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers." Timmy's dad mocked.

Ren took out an axe and laughed insanely. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING MY NIECE UNHAPPY! I TOLD YOU I'D SHOOT, BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"

"Wow, that's one crazy mosquito." Penn commented.

"That's an asthma-hound chihuahua." Cindy corrected.

"He's a dog?" Penn asked.

"Yep." Cindy nodded.

"Umm... Nice doggie, good doggie..." Timmy's mom got nervous.

Ren kept laughing hysterically.

Eventually, the cops came to arrest Timmy's parents.

"Alright, son, come with us, we're gonna take you to foster parents." the cop said to Timmy.

"Uh, wait, sir!" Teller rushed up to the cop. "Erm... My sister and her husband will take him." 

"Sister and husband?" the others asked.

"But, Teller, you're an only chi--" Penn started.

Teller stomped on his foot to shut him up. "Yes, my sister Wanda and her husband Cosmo, they should be here any moment..." he then looked over to Timmy's pink and green balloons with a wink.

"HEEELP, I'M GETTING ATTACKED BY A MAD DOG!" Timmy's dad yelled out.

"SHUT UP!" the cop scolded. "YOU'RE GOING DOWNTOWN!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and became human adults in disguise. 

"Who are you two?" the cop asked.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're--" the two then started together, then tried something. "Umm..."

"My sister and brother-in-law!" Teller smiled nervously. "They've always wanted a child of their own and I think Timothy would be happy with them."

"Very well," the cop replied. "Cosmo and Wanda, you have custody of Timothy Tiberius Turner now."

"YAY!" Cosmo and Wanda cheered.

Timmy smiled to his fairy godparents as they were turned as humans. The cops then took away Timmy's parents to arrest them.

"But, Raymond, do you think we can do this?" Wanda asked. "What about Jorgen?"

"You let me worry about him, I've faced a greater pain in the butt than him..." Teller replied, giving a glance to Penn.

"Huh?" Penn asked as he was cleaning the inside of his ear.


	40. My Hero

"Uncle Ren, do you think I can see Action Girl again?" Makayla asked.

"You will someday, sweetie," Ren promised. "Someday."

Mike heard that which then gave her an idea.

"Um, Cindy?" Maxwell came up behind the girl he liked.

Cindy looked over to him. "Oh, hi, Maxwell."

"Um, the Eds are taking Frida, June, and Dee Dee up this hill to watch the fireworks," Maxwell smiled shyly. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure, see ya, Uncle Penn." Cindy said to the magician.

"Have fun you two." Penn approved.

"Lil, I'll be right back," Mike told her girlfriend. "I'm gonna go make a little dog happy."

"You're so sweet and thoughtful." Lil smiled before kissing her lips.

Mike giggled and kissed Lil back. Lil sighed dreamily as Mike went off.

"Well, Makayla, it's late, I promised your mother I'd get you home before it'd get too dark." Ren said.

"Aw, but Uncle Ren, I wanna see Action Girl again..." Makayla pouted.

"You rang?" Action Girl then appeared.

"Action Girl!" Makayla squealed.

"You mind if I take her for a ride?" Action Girl asked the adult male chihuahua.

"Sure, but keep an eye on her." Ren replied.

"No problem, hop on, kid!" Action Girl bent down.

Makayla giggled and climbed onto her back and held her arms around the hero's neck. Action Girl smiled and flew up with her.

"Ren, you're such a great uncle..." Squeaky smiled.

"Um, I'm glad you think so, Squeaky," Ren smiled back. "Uh, anyway, I was wondering if I could ask ya something."

"What is it?" Squeaky asked.

"Uhh... Squeaky... If you want to, I mean, you don't have to..." Ren took out a black box and got down on one knee. "Will you... Will you...*gulp*...Marry me?"

"What did you say?" Squeaky's eyes widened in shock to see a ring in the box.

"Will you marry me?" Ren repeated his proposal.

"YES! YES! I WILL!" Squeaky squealed and then hugged the chihuahua.

"Yes!" Ren beamed as he hugged her back.

"Oh, joy, I love happy endings!" Stimpy cheered for his best friend.

Makayla and Action Girl were sitting on the roof, enjoying the fireworks.

"Thank you, Action Girl," Makayla smiled to her hero. "It's really fun and nice of you to hang out with me."

"Anything for a cutie like you." Action Girl smiled to her. 

Makayla smiled and nuzzled against the hero with a giggle. "Your hair tickles~"

Action Girl patted her on the head, but then winced as she noticed a scratch on the chihuahua's neck. "What's the scratch?"

"This? It's... It's..." Makayla instantly frowned. "Uncle Ren's old school friend Chuck did that to me he said that me and Uncle Ren were a disgrace to all dogs because we're friends with cats. Uncle Ren to Uncle Stimpy, and me with Top Cat and his gang, especially Renee."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Action Girl scoffed. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No, but next month, Uncle Ren has a Dog School Reunion coming up." Makayla replied.

"You tell him to look out for me, okay?" Action Girl replied. "I might stop by."

"Yes, ma'am." Makayla nodded.

"You guys are not a disgrace," Action Girl promised. "Trust me, I've seen dogs with cats before."

"So, Action Girl," Makayla giggled once she got in a better mood. "What kind of powers do you have?"

Action Girl smiled as she decided to talk with Makayla. "Sometimes I like to use my secret weapon."

"What is it?" Makayla asked.

"You see the full moon?" 

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say, beware." Action Girl warned.

"Hmm..." Makayla looked curious.


	41. Flirting with Cheesy Disaster

Meanwhile...

Penn came to sit with Teller at one table by the funnel cake trailer.

"Man, Penn, you've been hanging out with that Chubby Cheese's Waitress for a long time..." Teller said to his partner.

"She's so cute." Penn replied.

"Uh-huh..." Teller nodded to that.

Penn put his hands to his face. "I think she's the one... I need someone to reel her in for me..."

Cindy walked by then.

"CINDY!" Penn yelled.

Cindy yelled out and fell as she grabbed her chest and fell to the ground. "Oh, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I need your help." Penn told her.

Cindy walked over with a sigh. "What is it?"

"It's a girl..." Penn started. "That Chubby Cheese's Waitress... I think I'm in love with her..."

"Fine, I'll help you with this one." Cindy groaned.

"Oh, thank you, Cindy, you're the best!" Penn squeezed Cindy into a hug.

Cindy grunted and wheezed as her legs shook in pain and struggle.

The waitress watched as Action Girl flew around with Makayla and they bonded together until Ren would need his niece back in time for bed and Makayla then yawned and fell asleep in Action Girl's arms.

"Help me! Help me!" Cindy squealed, then came up to the woman, she then pretended to be in distress. "Help me, I'm lost, I don't know where I am..."

"Looks like it's somebody's bedtime." Action Girl whispered as she held the young chihuahua and decided to fly her back to Ren and Stimpy.

"Dont' worry, little one, what's your name?" the waitress asked.

"Cindy." Cindy sniffled as she started to cry.

"Cindy," the waitress nodded as she put her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find your parents, let's just--"

"Hey, there you are!" Penn ran up to Cindy. "I've been looking all over for you..." he then winked to her as this was a plan of theirs so he would win the waitress's heart. "Don't you ever run off from me like that again, you understand?" 

Cindy nodded, but winked back to him.

"Oh, you're so sweet and kind." the waitress cooed to the magician.

"Well, thank you." Penn laughed.

Action Girl then landed and noticed that Ren and Stimpy weren't there to claim Makayla. "Must've gone home..." she then highly and hopefully assumed.

Makayla shivered slightly.

"Don't worry, girl, I'll get you back to your Uncle Ren." Action Girl promised.

Makayla then fell asleep in Action Girl's arms. Action Girl kept flying and looking around for Ren and Stimpy.

"We've been through so much together and I don't even know your name." Penn said as he held the waitress's hands with Cindy stuck on his lap.

"Penn, can I go now?" Cindy whispered.

"Not yet!" Penn growled to her, but smiled friendly to the waitress.

"Well, I'm Chelsea," the waitress giggled. "Handsome~"

"Oh, that's a lovely name..." Penn smiled as he took her hands.

Chelsea smiled back. "You're such a sweet man and your niece is adorable, does she live with you?" 

"Actually--" Cindy spoke up.

"Yes." Penn lied.

"You're so lucky to have him as an uncle, sweetie." Chelsea cooed.

"Yep, very lucky." Cindy deadpanned.

"Here's my number," Chelsea handed Penn her phone number on a piece of paper. "Call me."

"Will do..." Penn smiled.

"Oh, and here..." Chelsea then handed a pass for Cindy.

"A Chubby Cheese's Free Pass!" Cindy squealed. "Thank you, Miss Chelsea!"

"You're welcome, my dear." Chelsea smiled back to the little girl.

Meanwhile, Action Girl took the little chihuahua back to her uncle's place. Makayla snuggled up against Action Girl's chest. Action Girl rang the doorbell.

"GET THE DOOR, STUPID!" Ren's voice yelled.

Stimpy opened the door with a smile. "Oh, hello, REN, THERE'S A SUPERHERO AT THE DOOR!"

Makayla shuffled slightly.

"Shh!" Action Girl shushed. "The kid's trying to sleep!"

"Oh, sorry, just take her up to the bedroom." Stimpy replied.

"Which way?" Action Girl asked.

"Follow me." Stimpy led the superhero into the guest room where Makayla stayed whenever she visited Ren for the summer.'

"This is her bedroom," Stimpy showed the superhero. "Ren always makes sure that she gets good care."

"It's a pretty big bedroom." Action Girl commented.

"Ren really loves his niece," Stimpy smiled. "Sometimes his sister comes too."

"I guess Ren's sister is this girl's mother, right?" Action Girl guessed.

"Yeah, that's right." Stimpy nodded.

"What about her father?" Action Girl then asked.

"Uh, Makayla's dad doesn't like coming here, I don't know why though," Stimpy shrugged. "Well, if you need anything, give us a holler."

"Will do." Action Girl nodded.

Stimpy left and shut the door behind him, leaving the hero and the little chihuahua alone.

"Okay, sweetie, time, time to put you to bed." Action Girl said.

Makayla slept cutely.' Action Girl smiled, and then tucked in the young chihuahua. Makayla made a cute little dog squeak noise. 

"Aww..." Action Girl whispered with a smile.

"Please, don't, stay away," Makayla shivered slightly. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry..."

Action Girl tucked Makayla in and even gave her a good night kiss, put a teddy bear in bed with her and put a glass of water on the nightstand and then left the room. "Night, night." she then flew off int othe night.


	42. Best Summer Ever

It was getting even darker now. The Eds sat with their girlfriends, Lu sat with Manny, Julie sat with Doug, Phil sat with Courtney, Ginger sat with Darren, SpongeBob sat with Sandy, Cindy sat with Maxwell, Dani sat with Timmy, and more, Lil was all by herself until Mike came to her side.

"Sorry, I'm late." Mike sat next to Lil.

Lil smiled to her. "It's okay, the fireworks show is about to start."

"Cool." Mike smiled.

"Spinelli," Twister laughed nervously. "I... Was wondering, well, if you want..."

"Yeah?" Spinelli asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Twister asked.

Spinelli grabbed the boy by his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Twister's eyes widened and he smiled as he kissed Spinelli back. Reggie and Arnold smiled to that and then shared a kiss together.

"I..." Twister wasn't sure what else to say.

"Stop talking and come with me." Spinelli smirked as she carried him in her arms.

"Okay!" Twister grinned.

Danny and Jenny made out as always. Cosmo and Wanda even shared a kiss as Timmy and Dani also kissed. Teller sighed as he felt alone, he then looked over to Cindy and Maxwell as they kissed each other and he then smiled proudly.

Mike and Lil were about to share a kiss until Miranda pushed Lil to the ground.

"Move it, loser, this is my man!" Miranda snapped before kissing Mike on the lips while grabbing her jacket.

Mike got off of Miranda and slapped her.

"Ow, hey!" Miranda glared.

"I don't love you!" Mike glared back at Miranda.

"Well, you should love me, not that DeVille loser." Miranda retorted.

"Yeah, Lil is a crazy, mixed-up loser." Diane agreed with a giggle.

Lil breathed heavily as her eyes turned red.

"You can be our boyfriend, Mike." Leslie suggested.

"We'll make it worth your while." Diane added in.

Mike growled. "I'm not interested, Lil is the most amazing girl I've ever met and I'd trade her for you three any day!"

Lil looked very menacing. Mike was about to scare them off, but Lil seemed to beat her to it.

"Lil is just a stupid and gross-out tomboy and we were just using her, let me tell you, it was funny." Diane said.

Lil snarled viciously.

"There's nothing funny about using people." Mike glared at the popular group.

"You can hang out with us and we won't use you." Miranda promised.

The full moon appeared from behind the clouds and shined on the female twin, telling her to transform, letting the beast out.

"Come on, Mike, join us." Leslie urged.

"Yeah." Diane added.

Mike looked over and smirked. "Sorry, but I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Leslie asked.

"Go get 'em, Lil." Mike whispered as she decided to let her girlfriend handle these three.

Lil was now transforming, she did not hurt this time during the transformation like Mike said she would and then howled once she finished and lunged out for Miranda, Diane, and Leslie.

"Oh, come on, you two," Miranda scoffed. "It's just Dil Pickles trying to scare us."

"Oh, you think so?" Mike folded her arms.

Lil snarled as she came over to Leslie, Diane, and Miranda. "LEAVE!!!" she demanded.

"Right now?" Leslie asked. "But we wanna stay right here with our hunk."

Lil roared in their faces.

"Stop that!" Miranda demanded.

"I tried to warn you, but if you don't leave Mike alone, I'm gonna eat you!" Lil threatened. "SHE'S MINE!"

"But... He's a sexy beast, especially when he's working out." Leslie drooled.

Lil jumped and tackled down Leslie, Diane, and Mirnada, roaring in their faces.

"LET ME GO!" Miranda screamed. "LET GO OF US!"

Lil breathed heaivly. 'If you ever come near my soulmate again..."

"Oh, Mike's your soulmate? We didn't know that!" Miranda laughed nervously, then looked to Diane. "Did you know that?"

"No, of course not!" Diane replied. "Did you?"

"No, no!" Miranda said.

"Leslie?" Diane and Miranda then asked their other friend.

Leslie smiled and nodded her head stupidly. Lil roared at them.

"Uh, toodles!" Diane said before zipping off with Miranda and Leslie, scared nearly to death.

"WHO WANTS SOME MORE?!" Lil roared at the sky.

Tad, Chad, and Remy looked to each other nervously and backed up slowly. 

Remy then tripped over a rock and Lil heard that. "Crab cakes..."

Lil growled and barked violently.

Remy ran with Tad and Chad. "Quickly, to my limo!"

"Lil, I'm impressed..." Mike smirked to her girlfriend's willpower and destruction.

"YOU KNOW BRETT!" Lil grabbed the three rich boys by their shirts before they could head over to the Buxaplenty limo. 

"W-What are you talking about?" Tad asked nervously. "We don't know any Brett."

"Yeah, we do," Chad spoke up. "Remember we sent those nasty texts to Lil DeVille and tried to pull a nasty prank on her?"

"Chad!" Tad and Remy glared.

"I'm sorry, dudes, I'm just scared!" Chad defended.

After a while, Lil came back in her human form and was being comforted by Mike. Mike put her jacket around Lil to comfort her.

"Thanks, Mike." Lil smiled.

"No problem." Mike smiled back.

"I gotta tell you something, but promise me you won't tell anybody about this." Lil spoke up then.

"You can always trust Mike Mazinsky with a secret." Mike promised.

"Good." Lil said before then pulling out her Dark Queen outfit.

"So, you're the Dark Queen, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah..." Lil smiled to Mike. "I've always wanted to be a superhero, and I thought it would be good if I put my werewolf powers into good use for it."

"Now I can tell you mine." Mike said before pulling up her shirt to show that she wore her Action Girl costume under her clothes.

"Y-Y-You're--" Lil was about to ask.'

Mike put her finger to Lil's lips. "Uh-huh, don't tell anybody about this." She then quickly warned.

"If I can trust you with my secret, you can trust me with yours." Lil smiled.

Mike smiled back.

It was now totally dark and the fireworks were starting.

"Oooh, pretty~" Dee Dee's eyes glowed.

"FIREWORKS GOOD FOR ED!" Ed cheered.

"The fireworks are great, huh, Double D?" June smiled to her boyfriend.

"Absolutely wonderful, just like you." Double D smiled back to her.

June smirked back to him.

"Spinelli, we're really high in this tree, are you sure we won't fall?" Twister asked his date.

"We're fine." Spinelli promised.

"Okay, I trust you." Twister smiled to her.

Spinelli smiled back.

"Oh, Frida, I miss you so much..." Eddy said to his girlfriend. "I wish you could come visit me."

"Me too, you know how much of a pain in the butt my papa is." Frida replied.

"No kidding." Eddy agreed.

"Isn't this romantic, Phil?" Courtney asked her boyfriend.

"The blue ones sparkle and dazzle, just like your eyes." Phil said.

Courtney smiled up to him with a blush.

"Te quiero, Lu." Manny said.

"I love you too, Manny Wanny." Lu cooed.

"Wow, Jen, that was awesome," Danny smiled to his girlfriend. "You have the best kisses."

"No, you are." Jenny replied.

"No, you are." Danny retorted.

Dani and Timmy looked to them and rolled their eyes before sharing their own kiss.

"I love you, Penn." the waitress cooed to her new boyfriend.

"I love you, Emily." Penn replied, then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Chelsea! Chelsea! I said Chelsea!"

"You're funny." Chelsea kissed his lips.

Penn laughed in response.

"You are." Danny continued.

"You are." Jenny continued with him.

"That's it." Danny smirked and made his eyes glow green to her.

Jenny hollered and laughed as she smirked back to Danny before they kissed again. Cosmo and Wanda flew by as fireflies and even shared a kiss. Maxwell and Cindy watched the fireworks together, her head on his shoulder and they were both holding hands. Cindy kissed Maxwell's cheeks. Maxwell blushed in response as this was a special night for him as he made up with the girl of his dreams.

This was a magical night for everyone and the season Mike has found her mate to love and care for. This was the best summer they have ever had and had many more to come, but those are stories for another day.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After about three months, this story is finally over. I was a little bit in a hurry to finish, but now I'm a little sad that it's all over, at least for now anyway. Thank you to my reviewers for taking the time to read this story and check it out, thank you to CartoonNetwork90sFan for RPing this story with me, for if not for her, this story may not be possible, and also, this love fest is dedicated to the date: June Fourth. It sounds like a random date to you, but my big brother has finally found himself a soulmate of his own and has fallen in love with a wonderful woman who will bring him endless happiness and fill the empty void in his heart other than being self-obsessed. As always, thanks for reading! Sincerely, PerkyGoth14.


End file.
